The Knight and His Lady
by Velvet Storm
Summary: Cassandra's surgery forces Jenkins to rethink the answer that he'd initially given her about going out. Losing Charlene forces him to rethink everything. Told from Jenkins' perspective. Follows the last few episodes before veering off on its own.
1. Chapter 1

_**Since I'm a John Larroquette fan, it also means that I'm a fan of whatever he's in. I currently have a Night Court story that I'm posting chapters for, however, after the latest Librarians episode, I was VERY motivated to write this. Literally. Like five minutes after the episode ended. (Which I've already watched about six times now thanks to On Demand.) Since the show "went there", I decided that I'd "go there", too. And honestly, the fact that Lindy crushes on John and has made it clear that she wants scenes with him and basically helped create Cassandra's crush on Jenkins is just the sprinkles on the cake. I mean, how awesome is that?! She's my hero. lol I'm sure I won't be the only one writing more about these two, but here is my proverbial hat tossed into the ring. Hope you enjoy.  
**_

* * *

Very little surprised Jenkins.

Born Galeas du Lac in four seventy-five AD to Lancelot and Elaine, Jenkins (he'd chosen that moniker about six hundred years ago and still preferred it) had lived through everything and everyone imaginable – countless wars, kings and queens, the building (and destroying) of sacred monuments, the Plague and so much more. He'd been called the world's greatest and most noble knight that had ever lived, having successfully completed the quest for the Holy Grail and drinking from the actual cup to receive his immortality. He'd witnessed the rise (and sometimes the fall) of humanity, so it was fairly difficult to rattle him.

He had to admit, however, that Cassandra's request for a date had caught him completely off guard. If she'd asked Jake or Ezekiel, that would not have surprised him, after all, they were all young and attractive and relatively close in age. But him? What could she possibly find attractive about _him_? He was ancient, stodgy, set in his ways and so much more that he could list in the negative column.

Jenkins tried to put it out of his mind, which was usually pretty easy for him to do. Her request had been really sweet, and he was more than flattered; it had been many, many decades since he'd had that kind of attention, not that he ever looked for it.

Being who he was, however, meant that he never acted upon any of the attention that he occasionally received. He might not look like it on the outside, but on the inside, he was still the same pure knight that he'd been for over fifteen hundred years.

* * *

Though some would probably find it difficult to believe, Jenkins was still capable of learning. True, he had more knowledge – especially of all things magical – than some of the wisest scholars and sages that had ever existed, and yet he was not above still being able to learn new things, apparently.

Just today, as a matter of fact, he'd learned that it bothered him immensely when Cassandra was upset with him. Normally, people's emotional state towards him didn't faze him – he was too busy and too old for such triviality. And not to sound callous, but a human's eighty year or so lifespan was merely a blink in comparison to his time on Earth. He just didn't let people bother him. For some reason, Cassandra's unusual – and he felt unwarranted – display of frustration towards him because he wouldn't acquiesce to her request upset him more than it should have, probably because he didn't understand why she'd asked him to begin with. Not that he paid attention to those sorts of things, but he didn't remember any lingering looks from her or any other indications of interest. It all seemed so completely out of character for her.

Jenkins was not cold-hearted – he could admit that he cared for Cassandra; he cared for all of them in his own way. But he especially didn't want to hurt her, and he feared that he had. He would have to apologize; it was the right thing to do. Maybe he could find a way to make her understand why they could not go out.

As he walked through the Annex, book in hand, something caught his eye on the floor. Assuming Ezekiel had dropped the small piece of paper and neglected to pick it up, he rolled his eyes and muttered something about not being a maid as he bent down to retrieve it. He started to toss it into the waste bin when the word 'doctor' caught his eye.

Quickly reading the card, Jenkins knew immediately that it was not Ezekiel's – it was Cassandra's. And then it hit him – he thought back to her peculiar behavior, and all of the pieces began to fit together, causing a knot to form in the pit of his abdomen.

Her tumor had gotten worse.

Then Jenkins had another realization and, instead of feeling like the noble knight that he was, he felt like the biggest heel that had ever existed and hung his head in shame where he stood.

She'd gotten bad news – the _worst_ news – and she'd come to him with an emotionally charged request that he'd turned down with one excuse after another, offering none of the sensitivity that the situation called for. If he'd known, he would have handled things very differently. Why hadn't she told him?

Now that he had all of the facts, Jenkins was fairly certain that Cassandra wasn't looking for true love or a committed relationship or 'forever' from him as he'd assumed – she'd come to him looking for some solace, security and comfort. No wonder she'd been so snippy with him when he'd mentioned Flynn having dated a vampire. He couldn't blame her, really. God, he wished he'd known. He felt absolutely awful.

Jenkins rushed to dial up a door. He needed to speak with that doctor as soon as possible.

* * *

Jenkins had experienced sadness in many forms over many centuries – he was no stranger to the darkness and despair that humans dealt with, having experienced some of his own. Being immortal didn't make him immune to suffering, though the sting wasn't as harsh, he supposed. However, upon his return from his brief visit with Dr. Nassir, he found himself more sad than he could remember being in a long time. The thought of losing Cassandra was more than his complicated brain could handle. And the odd thing was that her being terminal wasn't news – he'd known that already. Still, to hear just how close she was to death now was beyond upsetting. In a way, he'd been thinking like humans did, assuming they had more time. But time was up; the last grains of sand were falling through the hourglass.

As Jenkins wandered aimlessly around the Annex, his thoughts were consumed with Cassandra. She was such a gentle soul. And brilliant. Tumor-enhanced brain or not, she was highly intelligent. The Library needed her.

 _I need her_ , added a small voice from somewhere in the back of his mind that he didn't know was there.

Jenkins didn't have time to think about the surprise voice and what it meant. Filled with determination, he stopped pacing and gathered his things. He had to get to her and soon. If the situation was as dire as the doctor had made it sound, Cassandra was looking at days if she was lucky. Maybe hours.

* * *

After spotting Cassandra by the two vampires and noticing that she was holding her head in her hand, Jenkins sprinted across the lawn as fast as he could towards her. Pushing everyone out of his way, he reached her just in time, immediately scooping her up in his arms when she collapsed, barely aware of his name being whispered by her in her semi-conscious state. His heart raced – it actually thundered inside his chest – as he hurried through one door and into another to take her to the hospital. It couldn't be too late. It just _couldn't_.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Cassandra was rushed to the emergency room and prepped for surgery while the neurosurgeon was paged. Thankfully, Dr. Nassir was there and hurried to get ready to operate. Jake and Ezekiel kept their distance mostly because they were worried and felt helpless. Jenkins paced up and down the hall – his mind a jumble of incoherent thoughts – until they wheeled Cassandra out of ER and towards the operating room.

As Jenkins walked beside of the gurney, the tears filling Cassandra's beautiful eyes broke his heart with each step. He put on his brave face for her, of course, but on the inside, and for the first time in centuries, he did not feel brave. In fact, he didn't think that it was even possible for him to feel the tremendous amount of fear that he did currently.

"I'm so scared," she confessed.

"I know you are," he said, his voice gentle. "Mr. Carsen and Colonel Baird are on their way. We'll all be right out here waiting for you. We're not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she cried with a slight shake of her head. "I just couldn't process this."

"No need to apologize," Jenkins insisted. "But don't you _ever_ lie to me again." He'd realized while waiting for Cassandra to be prepped for surgery that he'd felt the slightest bit hurt that she'd kept something so serious from him. If she'd thought enough of him to ask him on a date, she should have thought enough of him to tell him about her last appointment with Dr. Nassir. Then he realized that he was being selfish and felt awful all over again. He had no right to feel in any way entitled when it came to her. He was just _so_ worried.

"Even if I survive the surgery, I don't know who I am without this. It's what made me a Librarian."

Jenkins wished that he could stop the stretcher and just hold her for a moment, which was an odd feeling for him. She was terrified of dying yet here she was concerned about her Librarian status. There was so much that he wanted to say, so he tried to be brief.

"No, it did not make you a Librarian, the Library did, and it didn't choose a tumor – it chose a person – someone who I love _very much_."

"It's time," the nurse told them before Jenkins could give much thought to what he'd just said.

As tears slipped from the corners of Cassandra's eyes and wet the pillow, she tried to show Jenkins a brave smile, but he knew that she was crumbling on the inside. Desperate to connect with her, he grabbed her arm to offer what support and encouragement he could before she was pulled away from him, the door to the operating room closing behind them. She was gone, and he didn't know if he'd see her alive again or not. He thought that he might be physically ill.

* * *

Once Flynn and Eve arrived, Jenkins explained what had happened and then went to get tea mostly because he needed to get away and try to rein in his thoughts and emotions. He didn't think that he would ever forget the look of terror on Cassandra's face as they wheeled her away. He didn't care how long it took – he wasn't leaving until she was out of surgery, and he was certain everyone else felt the same. They were an eclectic mix of personalities to be sure, but they were a family.

Flynn and Eve were feeling particularly guilty for being away while so much was going on. Jake and Ezekiel felt as if they should have noticed that something was wrong, especially when she'd returned from seeing Dr. Nassir acting like she'd had too much caffeine. But only Jenkins felt as if he'd hurt her – betrayed her even – for turning her away when she'd needed him the most. She could have gone to the only other female for comfort, but she hadn't. She could have gone to one of the younger men, but she hadn't done that, either.

She'd come to _him_. It had taken a tremendous amount of courage for her to do that, and he'd brushed her off and treated her as a naïve teenager with a misplaced crush.

Unable to sit still, Jenkins began to pace again. Why had he given her all those excuses, anyway? Yes, they were true to a point, but there had to be more behind it. He told himself that he didn't want to hurt her, but in reality, he supposed that he didn't want her to hurt him. What she'd told him in her anger was true; he just hadn't wanted to accept it when she'd said it. And he did have a great love once that he'd pledged himself to, but he'd certainly had no problem telling Cassandra that he loved her. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd told someone that and so easily. It was out of his mouth before he'd realized what he'd said. But he'd certainly meant it.

Cassandra was young and so very beautiful – he could admit that – and she would more than likely want a family one day, which he would not be able to give her, of course. And even if she didn't for some reason, he would be forced to watch everyone around him – including her – grow old and die as he'd done countless times already.

Immortality came with a horribly steep price.

He supposed that that was what made him distant from everyone – he'd deliberately changed his demeanor centuries ago because it was just easier all around to stay an arm's length away from others. He could also focus on his work that way as he was a natural loner and had been for a very long time, hence his position within the Library.

Jenkins shook his head. When had he become so selfish? He was surrounded by amazing people – granted, he hadn't wanted them there initially, but they were still amazing people. And they were on the verge of possibly losing the brightest and most precious soul that he'd seen in hundreds of years.

He'd meant what he'd told her doctor – Cassandra _was_ his family. They all were, but perhaps it was time to admit that he did have a bit of a soft spot for her. Perhaps it was also time to rethink all those excuses that he'd rattled off to her. They didn't seem so important at the moment.

* * *

It had been over three hours. Jenkins had told everyone that no news was good news, but deep inside he was worried. Was this the normal time expected for brain surgery or had something gone wrong? Having no update was leading him to assume the worst, and the knot in his stomach was growing exponentially.

He'd tried looking through magazines, he'd gotten more tea and he'd even played some sort of electronic game about emotionally distraught birds that Ezekiel had shown him, but he ended up pacing again and thinking back over the last couple years.

Jenkins trusted the Library implicitly. He trusted it with his immortal life, however, he had questioned its choices in multiple librarians, and not just having multiples – he'd questioned the ones that it had brought. Begrudgingly, he had to admit that the eclectic group had grown on him. They had become a family, and that was something that Jenkins had not had in a very, very long time. He loved his solitude – craved it – but he'd discovered that he didn't mind sharing the Library with Flynn, Eve, Cassandra, Jake and Ezekiel.

As Jenkins continued his pacing up and down the hall, he kept replaying the moment that Cassandra collapsed over and over in his mind. After helping Jake and Ezekiel – which had been little more than a stroke of luck – he'd rushed to find her next. While he had come prepared to fight vampires if necessary, she had been the main reason for his arrival. He remembered watching her as he'd run across the lush grounds – noticed her hand cradling her head – and he'd known that the clock was ticking. Moving faster than he thought he was capable of, he'd caught her as her body had finally succumbed to the debilitating effects of the tumor. He could have asked one of the younger men to carry her to the door, but as he'd held her close, the idea never crossed his mind. All he could think of was protecting her at all costs, and even if one of them had reached for her to help, he wouldn't have let go. Sometimes the knight within him just took over.

Jenkins looked up towards the ceiling as he took a ragged breath. She _had_ to be all right. And where was that doctor with an update? Couldn't someone tell them something?

* * *

When Dr. Nassir finally emerged another hour later, Jenkins was the first one up. Again, his heart raced, and he felt physically ill as he listened to the doctor discuss the dangerous and complicated surgery. He could not glean from Dr. Nassir's tone if Cassandra was okay or not.

Eve asked what they were all thinking, as she often did in her straightforward way.

"Doctor, just tell us. Did she make it?"

Everyone breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the doctor answered that Cassandra would be in recovery for a couple hours before being moved to a room where they could see her later. The surgery had been a success – though a tricky one – and all of the tumor had been removed from her brain.

Jenkins immediately excused himself to the restroom as soon as the doctor walked away. He was overcome with emotion and refused to allow the others to see his weakness. Once inside, he closed the stall door behind him and looked up, blinking rapidly and willing his tears to go away, covering his mouth with his hands and trying to calm his breathing. The relief was more intense than he'd anticipated it would be, the threat of what could have been still weighing on him heavily. _She was going to be okay._

Perhaps he cared a bit more for Cassandra than he thought he did.

* * *

The incredible happiness that filled Jenkins' immortal being when he entered that hospital room and saw Cassandra awake was overwhelming. His heart thundered inside his chest again but for a good reason this time. He remained fairly quiet as the others spoke with her and encouraged her, especially after discovering that she hadn't lost her gift, but he didn't miss her tentative glances at him. He offered her a subtle smile and wink and then started to leave. Since she was out of danger, there was nothing more for him to do there, so he planned to return to the Annex and resume his duties.

"Mr. Jenkins," Cassandra's soft voice called out, which was like music to his ears. "Would you mind coming to get me in a couple days when they release me?"

He nodded his head once towards her as any noble knight would. "I certainly will, milady," he answered, pleased to see her smile reach her eyes.

* * *

Once everyone returned to the library after visiting hours were over, Eve found Jenkins immediately.

"Are you all right?"

Ever the Guardian she was; always so worried about everyone else. The Library had made an excellent choice with her.

"Of course." Jenkins busied himself with tidying up one of his tables that had been understandably neglected.

"You sure?" Eve pressed, eyeing him curiously and crossing his arms. "Because I noticed the tears in your eyes when you walked away from us. I've never seen you so affected, Jenkins."

He looked at Eve and started to reply but then looked back down at the table. He should have known that she would notice – she didn't miss a thing, which was usually welcomed.

"We almost lost her," he finally responded, focusing on the books that he was stacking. "It was very upsetting and stressful to all of us."

Eve stepped close and touched his arm gently. "Jenkins." Her voice was soft, a contrast to her usually stern tone.

He knew that she wouldn't relent until she had her say, so he looked at her expectantly.

"It's okay to show emotion sometimes," she encouraged. "I don't pretend to understand what it's like to be immortal. I can only imagine how many friends and loved ones that you've lost over the centuries and how that can – understandably – lead to closing yourself off. But please don't. Especially from Cassandra."

Jenkins started to speak, but Eve held up her hand.

"Hear me out. I have Flynn, but even if I didn't, I have military training; I don't require much emotional support. Jake and Ezekiel don't, either. Cassandra's different. Now, I'm not saying she's weak because God knows she's not. But she does need a bit more support. From all of us. Especially you."

"I have always supported Miss Cillian. I have always supported all of you."

"Yes, but often from behind closed doors and neutral face expressions. Just…be stoic with the rest of us and let her see a tiny bit of emotion. She thinks the world of you, you know."

Jenkins met Eve's eyes then with a look similar to being caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, and he wondered just how much she knew. Cassandra hadn't told Eve of her interest in him, had she? He knew they were very close. The way Eve tilted her head and smirked just the slightest bit told him that he'd given away more than he'd intended. An understanding was obvious in her gaze.

Jenkins offered a placating smile and tried once more to focus on his current task of cleaning up. "I think you know that I'm fond of her, as well," he admitted, his voice not much louder than a whisper. "She's very special."

Eve smiled sweetly and patted his shoulder a couple times. "Don't be afraid to let her know that," she said before walking away.

Jenkins sighed once she was out of the room, feeling very confused. His thoughts and feelings towards Cassandra had taken a sharp curve the last couple days, and he could in no way ignore them as he was wont to do. But what _could_ he do about them?

Tea. He needed tea. It always helped him think.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, the group took turns visiting Cassandra. Jenkins avoided being alone with her until it was time to take her home. He knew that an unspoken conversation hung in the air between them, and he was putting it off as long as he could.

Jenkins walked into the hospital room, pleased to see Cassandra dressed in her typical brightly colored clothing and sitting up.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed beside of her, a gesture he would never have done if someone else had been there.

Cassandra grinned at him. "I'm more than ready, Mr. Jenkins. Just waiting for paperwork and a wheelchair. I can't wait to get out of here. I have so much living and librarianing to do!"

Something told him that there was more behind her statement, but he didn't ask; he was too happy seeing her excitement. He did want to address one thing, though. "Perhaps you could call me Jenkins," he suggested, lowering his voice. "I think the mister part is a bit formal at this point, don't you?"

She looked apologetic, glancing down into her lap. "I only ever used it out of respect for you. I thought you preferred formal."

"I usually do," he confirmed, starting to reach for her hand but then stopping himself. "But perhaps when it's just us, we could be a little less formal." Remembering his chat with Eve, he added, "You know, you had us extremely worried." He cleared his throat. "I was especially worried about you, Cassandra." He'd never addressed her by her first name before. It felt…right.

She looked down into her lap again, her face colored by both a blush and guilt. "I didn't know how to tell anyone," she admitted with a shake of her head. "I mean, I couldn't acknowledge it myself, so trying to tell someone else…"

"And that's completely understandable," he agreed, lifting her chin with his fore finger, his ancient eyes seeking to connect with hers. "But, promise me, if you ever have any issue with anything again – especially regarding your health – that you will at least come to me. Please."

Cassandra nodded. "I will, Mr. – um – I will, Jenkins. And thank you again. I remember you being there just before I passed out. You caught me, I think."

"I did," he confirmed. "And you've told me thank you already."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew how appreciative I was." Cassandra gave him a shy smile and bit her bottom lip.

He couldn't help but return her smile, his shoulders relaxing some where he sat. "I think I do."

They were interrupted when a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Here we are, Miss Cillian," she said. "Post op instructions that we went over earlier are in this envelope along with your pain medicine script that you need to have filled as soon as you can. Ready to go?"

"More than!"

Jenkins stood and instinctively reached for Cassandra's arm to assist her from the bed and into the chair, though she didn't really need it. He walked behind the nurse as she rolled Cassandra out of the hospital and to the front entrance.

"Shall I wait for you to get your vehicle?"

"Oh – it's…uh…yes, I'll go get it. No need for you to wait, though. We'll be fine now. Thank you."

The nurse said her goodbyes to Cassandra and wheeled the chair back inside.

"Where's the door?"

"Around to the side. Follow me."

* * *

Upon returning to the Annex, there was a big welcome from everyone that included a banner, a cake and balloons. Jenkins joined them briefly but then quietly retreated to his private quarters. Cassandra would find the bouquet of Edelweiss that he'd left in her room at some point, and he hoped that it would bring her happiness. He never entered anyone's private rooms, but he thought that this one time might be okay.

As he prepared tea, Jenkins allowed his thoughts to wander. It had been so easy for him to push personal thoughts aside, but the last three days, he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but Cassandra. There was a part of him that wanted to forget about her asking him to dinner and chalk it up to her acting out of fear and desperation, but he didn't think that that was fair to her. For once, he wasn't really certain what to do. He'd participated in many battles throughout his long lifetime – discussed strategies, led charges and such – but they'd all been external. Now, the battle was internal, and he was lost. How did one fight with one's self and win?

* * *

Around two in the morning, Jenkins was sitting in his room dressed in silk pajamas and a matching robe with leather slippers reading an ancient Sanskrit text when a soft knock startled him. Instantly concerned, he hastily put the tome down and hurried to the door.

"Cassandra…what's wrong? Is everyone all right?"

Her eyes shifted around nervously as she played with her hands that were clasped in front of her. "Yes, everyone's fine. Sorry to bother you so late, I just – "

"You are not bothering me," he quickly assured her, his face muscles relaxing now that he knew there was no emergency. It was then that he noticed her clothes, and he wished he hadn't. She was wearing a light pink colored outfit that was little more than shorts and a tank top with a terry cloth robe that only reached her knees and fuzzy slippers in the shape of what looked like rabbits. It made him shift his eyes upward and adjust his robe, making sure that it was closed completely. He did not usually see anyone while in such a state of undress; him _or_ them.

Cassandra smiled in relief, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "I – um – I wanted to say thank you for the flowers that you left in my room. They're beautiful. Edelweiss, right?"

"Yes, I picked them fresh from Switzerland. They represent courage, and you're one of the most courageous women I know." He felt proud that she'd recognized them. They were not as common in America as they were in Europe, so he wasn't sure if she would know what they were or not. He should have known that she would, though.

When a blush colored her cheeks again, Jenkins found that he was beginning to like the fact he could make her react like that. He wasn't used to it and couldn't help but feel flattered.

"I've never had anyone give me flowers," she admitted, glancing down nervously at her slippers.

Jenkins' eyebrows furrowed. Certainly she'd had many suitors who had bestowed such gifts upon her. "I find that impossible to believe."

She shook her head. "No, really! No one. I haven't had many boyfriends. I was too nerdy, I guess."

"Well, their loss, I say," Jenkins complimented. "Since you're up, would you like me to make you some tea?" He knew the peppermint and spearmint blend that he made was her favorite.

"No, I don't want to be a bother. I just couldn't sleep – my tumor-free mind racing and all – and I wanted to tell you thank you for the flowers since – "

"Cassandra," he interrupted, smirking at her rambling that he found quite endearing. "I'll make some of your favorite tea and we'll sit for a bit out in the Annex and chat."

She grinned, wringing her hands together again and nodded. "Well…okay. I'd like that."

* * *

Three days later, Flynn and Eve went hiking again since their trip had been cut short before, Ezekiel and Jake went to a museum in Cairo and Cassandra returned to the retreat to see Estrella.

While everyone was out, Jenkins enjoyed a quiet lunch. He and Cassandra had had a very nice time the other night. He'd made them tea and had suggested chatting in the Annex since they were both up, but she'd suggested using the door to go to Switzerland to see Edelweiss flowers. He'd thought of reminding her that she'd just had major surgery and should be in bed asleep, but then he remembered her statement about having so much living to do and decided that she could sleep tomorrow night. If she wanted to go, he'd dial up the door for her, no question.

They'd changed quickly, since both of them had been in their pajamas, and then walked through the door and straight into wild Edelweiss fields, the same ones that he'd visited to pick her flowers. They'd walked and sipped tea as he'd told her about the flowers and some of the history of the area, and it wasn't long before she'd slipped her arm through the crook of his. Having a lady strolling along with him through fields of wild flowers made him feel like quite the gallant gentleman. He'd liked it. Very much.

Upon returning a couple hours later (he'd insisted when she'd begun to yawn), Jenkins escorted Cassandra to her room and bid her goodnight. To his surprise, she'd simultaneously pulled on his arm and stood on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek before quickly closing her bedroom door.

He'd ended up replaying the entire event in his mind many times since then. Spending that time with her helped him to see that even though he'd pledged himself to the woman that he'd mentioned to Cassandra, it didn't mean that he couldn't care for another. After all, he'd emphatically told her as she was being wheeled into surgery that he loved her. And he did. No one would be what _she_ was to him, but who said anyone had to be? Why couldn't they be something else? Weren't there many different types of love? And who said it had to be all or none? If he'd learned anything from watching human behavior for the last number of centuries, it was that everything changed – everything evolved. It had to for survival.

Maybe Jenkins needed to attempt a little more evolving himself.

* * *

Later that day, Jenkins was sitting at a desk cleaning an ancient Roman artifact that had originally belonged to Emperor Hadrian when Cassandra returned from the retreat.

"Have a nice time?" he asked politely, glancing up at her. Something about her appearance caught his attention, though, and he had to look at her again, his gaze focused. She was radiant – nearly glowing – with a knowing smirk on her face. As she made her way to him in a confident, easy stride that was not her normal walk, he became concerned. "You didn't ask Estrella to – "

Cassandra shook her head. "No, but I had a rather magical moment all the same."

With no warning, Cassandra approached him at the desk where he sat, cupped his face in her soft hands and placed a simple kiss on his mouth. He was so shocked – he made a strange whimper sound in the back of his throat and was immediately mortified. Before he knew it, she pulled away and sat on the edge of the desk. He opened his mouth to speak, but he had no idea what to say, so he closed it and looked away, frantically trying to come up with some sort of appropriate response.

"Listen," she began. "I know that you're never going to ask me to marry you or any of that kind of stuff, but I don't think one dinner and one movie will hurt, especially after we had such a good time in Switzerland the other night. We can even go Dutch if you prefer."

Jenkins couldn't remember the last time that he'd been kissed by a beautiful woman. Granted, it had just been a quick touch of her lips to his, but still. It was…nice. He'd forgotten _how_ nice it could be, and in that moment, what little resolve he might have had left disappeared as quickly as incense smoke in the wind.

"You do make it difficult to say no," he admitted, finally finding his voice, though it was a bit shakier than normal. He stood up and straightened his coat and tie. All of his thinking the past few days had brought him to the conclusion that he could no longer hide behind his past. There were elements of his being that he would not compromise, of course, but there were some other elements that he _did_ need to compromise for his own sanity and happiness. He rarely capitalized on any rights that he had, assumed or otherwise, but he did deserve happiness. "I do believe that a night out with a beautiful lady is long overdue."

"Really?" she responded excitedly, her eyes wide, but then she looked quite serious. "What about the woman that you swore the oath to? I don't want you to do something that might somehow jeopardize your honor."

Jenkins was not surprised at Cassandra's thoughtfulness and reached for her hand, placing a gentlemanly kiss on the top of it in appreciation.

"My heart is not so small as to only have room for one person in it. As a very special lady reminded me – I have all of this life, and I haven't been doing anything with it. When there are people around who would do anything just to live one full life, I can't in good conscience avoid living mine any longer. It isn't fair, as you said, and I think it's time to change that." He paused, lifting a finger and both eyebrows. "I think you understand that there will be limitations, though."

Cassandra nodded, standing up from the desk and looking more beautiful and excited than he'd ever seen her. "Of course," she agreed, her eyes bright and glittering like jewels. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

Jenkins smiled at her and shook his head in disbelief of her unwavering enthusiasm. "The age difference and immortal bit really don't faze you, do they?"

With a grin, Cassandra shook her head. "Not in the slightest." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight. "Thank you for being there, Jenkins. You are truly my knight in shining armor."

His initial reaction was to hold still as being that close to another human wasn't familiar to him, but he quickly accepted the fact that he _wanted_ to be close to her, and that it was okay. He bent down so that he could wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to him, making sure to keep a proper space between the lower halves of their bodies.

"I'll always be there for you, Cassandra," he promised, locks of her fragrant hair tickling his face and making him smile. Yes, perhaps spending some time with her was just what he needed. Jenkins stepped away from her and then reached for her hand. "Come, milady. Let us make dinner plans. And just for the record, Knights of the Round Table do _not_ go Dutch. "

* * *

 ** _I'm not sure if I want this to be a one shot as is or maybe add a couple extra chapters. What do you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So...if you were happy with the first chapter as a one-shot, consider the story finished.**_

 _ **However...if you'd like a bit more of Jenkins and Cassandra, read on!**_

 _ **Similar to the first chapter, this will follow the existing episodes and fill in the holes along the way.**_

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to come here, Jenkins," Cassandra said as she sat across from him in the small Italian restaurant. "I know it's not a very fancy place, but – "

"Are you pleased with it?"

She looked around the bistro and then back at him before smiling and nodding. "Yes, very much."

Jenkins' smile came easy as he sipped his after-dinner limoncello. "Then that's all that matters."

"What you think matters, too."

That was just something else that he admired about her – her constant quest for fairness; she was always thinking of others before herself. "I'm much more interested in the company, to be honest."

A blush tinted Cassandra's cheeks as her gaze briefly fell. The shadows from the candle in the center of the table flickered endlessly, and Jenkins couldn't help but watch as they danced upon the porcelain skin of her face. He wondered if anyone else had noticed the tiny freckle beside of her right eye; he always did.

"So – um – tell me something about you that I don't know," she requested, reaching for her wine.

Jenkins finished another limoncello sip. "Goodness; there's so much," he remarked, setting the cup down and breathing deeply. "Let's see. I was raised by my great aunt who was an abbess at a convent not far from Corbenic Castle where I was born. My maternal grandfather, King Pelles, was a descendant of Joseph of Arimathea's brother-in-law whose line had been entrusted with protecting the Holy Grail. I was also knighted by my father."

Cassandra's jaw dropped in surprise. "Dulaque knighted you?"

"Indeed he did. He was – " Jenkins pressed his lips together as he thought of what he wanted to say. They were having such a nice time; he didn't want to tarnish it with mention of the one man who had provided him his greatest disappointments. "Let's just say that he was a very different man back then. A better man."

"If you were raised by your great aunt, then you weren't very close to him, were you?"

"The definition of 'close' can be quite varied," he answered with a little shrug and shake of his head. "I suppose we were as close as we could be, at least for a time. Father/son relationships were different back then, and I think that there was always a small degree of jealousy between us simply because he'd failed at his attempts for the Grail where I'd succeeded."

"Because he'd been with Guinevere, right?"

Jenkins nodded. "Correct. The adultery caused him to be impure and incapable of the quest. I was in no way to blame for his inability, and yet I shouldered blame all the same."

"The adultery was a big deal back then, huh?"

"The biggest," he confirmed, drinking more limoncello and wishing to change the subject. "Your turn. Tell me something about you that I don't know."

Cassandra smiled as she thought of what to share with him, resting her arms on the table in front of her. "Okay…um…I have an irrational fear of ravioli."

"What?" Jenkins asked laughing. He wasn't expecting that.

She shook her head and waved her hand a couple times. "Don't ask. Um…I also don't particularly like babies."

With lifted eyebrows, he asked, "You never wanted a family?" He'd assumed that she did. Or would. Her statement piqued his interest.

"No, absolutely not. I mean, I get the miracle and beauty of creating a life and all, but to be brutally honest, the thought of something moving around inside me makes me ill. I just have zero desire to be a mother. Did you ever want to be a dad?"

A wistful look lit upon Jenkins' face like a monarch on milkweed and disappeared just as quickly as he schooled his expression to not give too much away. "There was a time when I would have happily welcomed a child, but it was not meant to be." Looking across the small table, he noticed a sad sort of understanding in her eyes, and the last thing he wanted was to dampen their evening. Checking his watch, he said, "You know, I do believe the movie will be starting soon. Ready to leave?"

"Yes! Let's go."

* * *

Jenkins and Cassandra walked the short distance from the restaurant to the movie theater. He made sure to keep her between himself and the businesses that they passed, his old "knight" manners ever present. They weren't going to a modern theater; they were in downtown Portland heading for The Aladdin Theater to see _Dark Passage_ with Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall; it was one of her favorites she'd said.

"Wow…this is like stepping back into the forties or something," Cassandra remarked, clearly in awe of the luxurious décor of the old theater as they entered after he paid for their tickets. "I feel under dressed."

Jenkins appreciated the opulence around them; he'd always enjoyed the finer things. Red and gold were the dominant colors in the theater that was designed to look like an outdoor Mediterranean courtyard, complete with an old world statuary, flowers and gargoyles. Finishing the effect was a ceiling that resembled the night sky with twinkling stars. It was breathtaking.

But so was Cassandra. She was wearing the same dress and strappy sandals that she'd worn to see Estrella after her surgery – a flowery little number that Jenkins liked immensely. It was not her normal colorful style, exactly, and yet it seemed to suit her perfectly.

"Nonsense. You look beautiful," he complimented as they headed towards the food counter. "So, what would you like?"

"Oh – um – nothing," she answered, crossing her arms. "I'm fine. We just ate and all."

"Come on, how about some popcorn? There's always room for popcorn."

She grinned and shrugged at his suggestion. "Maybe just a bit. And with extra butter?"

"Indeed," he agreed, ordering popcorn, a couple drinks and a Snickers candy bar. When he saw her inquisitive look, he added, "A sugary concoction of evil that I'm strangely addicted to."

Jenkins followed behind Cassandra as she chose where she wanted to sit, and then he made sure to sit on her side that was closest to the aisle. Regardless of his age or the time period in which he lived, his chivalrous ways remained. Once settled, they shared the popcorn and the candy, and Jenkins discovered that he didn't mind when their butter-covered fingers would accidentally bump into each other. The coy little smirks that she'd give him when it happened weren't bad, either.

He'd seen the movie before – Bogart was one of his favorites – but he wondered what it was that Cassandra found appealing about it. He'd always been that way, though – more curious as to the whys of people's choices. He sought to understand everyone and everything. Sometimes that was a good thing, and sometimes it drove him crazy.

Once the movie started, Jenkins cast occasional glances from his peripheral to watch Cassandra's reactions. She watched movies like she did everything else, apparently – with one hundred percent of her attention. Her eyes were wide and focused as the movie played. He briefly wondered if she had the urge to splay her hands in front of her and calculate some math equation of where they were sitting and how it related to the screen. He wasn't making fun; he had an immense appreciation for her gift.

Jenkins told himself to stop analyzing and start enjoying the moment with her. He didn't do near enough of that.

* * *

When Jenkins and Cassandra emerged through the door with the barest stumble, Eve was in the annex straightening up.

"Well hello," she greeted, her surprise obvious. "I didn't know you two were out. Did the Clipping Book send us an alert?"

Jenkins thought that he noticed a twinkle in the Guardian's eyes, but he didn't acknowledge it. "Miss Cillian and I went out for a bite to eat and then decided to see a movie since one of our favorites was playing."

"Really? What movie?"

"Dark Passage," Cassandra answered with an excited smile, bouncing on her toes a couple times and interlacing her fingers in front of her. "Bogart and Bacall are amazing in it!"

"Isn't that the one where the woman befriends the man with the questionable past?"

Jenkins opened his mouth to answer, but Cassandra beat him to it.

"Yes! Vincent had been accused of killing his wife – he didn't actually do it – but Irene had been following his story in the paper and ended up bringing him to her apartment to keep him safe and…"

Eve glanced at Jenkins with an amused grin as Cassandra finished her detailed synopsis of the movie.

"Irene's devotion and belief in his innocence is so inspiring!"

"Stood by him even in the face of an uncertain future, did she?" Eve asked, casting a quick glance at Jenkins who rolled his eyes at her. _Menacing Guardian_ , he thought affectionately.

"She did unapologetically," Cassandra answered, beaming from ear to ear. "I just love those two together. And they were a real life couple which makes it even better!" She turned towards him then. "Jenkins, thank you for a great night. I had a really good time."

"Thank _you_ ," he replied with a nod of his head as she disappeared to her room with a little wave after they all said goodnight.

"So did you have a nice date?"

"I – we didn't – " Jenkins stumbled and then stopped himself. He saw her smirk and turned away. Walking over to his desk, he said, "Sometimes even a knight enjoys an evening out, you know."

"Of course he does," she agreed, joining him and patting his shoulder. "I'm glad you two went. I think you both needed it. Good night."

He nodded his head and gave her a polite smile as she headed for her bedroom, thankful that she didn't have more to say. Once he was alone, he allowed the evening to play over in his mind. Not that he hadn't anticipated having a lovely time with Cassandra – she was a fantastic person all around – but he'd _really_ enjoyed spending time with her away from the Library. He'd expected there to be some awkwardness between them, but there hadn't been. Not once. Conversation had been easy and fun. Truth be known, he was planning on a next time. Looking forward to seeing her again was an awfully nice feeling.

* * *

While Jenkins was making his semi-regular check in the Chamber of Memories, he decided to look at Cassandra's candle, as well as the others'. She was out of danger, but they'd come so close to losing her, he couldn't help but double check. He was relieved to see that her flame was bright and steady.

As the shadows from all of the candles danced around him, he thought back to his night out with her and smiled. Initially, he'd been concerned that their immense age difference might pose a problem, but it hadn't even come close. He could honestly say that he'd thoroughly enjoyed the entire evening with her; he could _not_ say that about all of his experiences with other humans.

Returning to his checking of the candles, he noticed that Flynn's was a little dimmer than he preferred. He frowned and lifted a crooked finger to his mouth as he stared at the candle that was nearly gone. He hoped that that wasn't an omen.

* * *

Cassandra had been unusually quiet since their outing. Jenkins made no assumptions that it had anything to do with him – there was a lot going on. A few times, he'd caught her at the top of the stairs in the annex with her hands splayed out in front of her and a worried look on her face that told him her surgery-enhanced gift continued to be more than it had been initially. Sadly, he had few words of encouragement for her – it was something that only she could learn to control, but he was confident that she would. He felt like he understood Cassandra better than anyone else in the Library, so he thought he had a relatively good handle on when she needed to be left alone and when she needed encouragement. And at the moment, she needed space.

* * *

Jenkins had grown accustomed to seeing everyone leave for a job in strange clothing depending on where the Clipping Book was sending them, but he had to admit that seeing Cassandra dressed as – _what had Ezekiel called it…Goth pirates or something?_ – made him take a second look. She was absolutely striking with her hair braided on the side and sporting darker eye make up. Personally, he preferred her more natural look, but it still caught his attention. And the little wink that she'd given him before running through the door didn't hurt his ego a bit.

* * *

When Flynn sent a text to let Jenkins know that Shangri-La had been restored and that they needed a door, he was not at all prepared for the text that followed.

 _Just letting you know – Charlene is with us._

The phone slipped from Jenkins' hands as his entire world came to a screeching halt. His heart started pounding inside his chest, and his hands trembled slightly.

They found her. And she was coming back with them. He wondered what that meant. He knew what he hoped it meant.

Images from a thousand different moments with her flashed through Jenkins' mind as he bent down to pick up his phone and check that it wasn't broken before dialing up the door. Perhaps this was his chance. He'd waited for so long. Glancing around the annex, he saw that it was a mess – she wouldn't be happy about that; she always fussed when things were out of place. Quickly, he rushed around and put away what he could.

Jenkins didn't get excited about very much anymore, but at the moment, he felt like a giddy teenager with uneven breaths and sweaty palms. _Charlene was coming home._

* * *

Jenkins must have heard wrong. "You want me to _what_?"

"I'm ready. I want you to sever the link as soon as possible."

The tone of Charlene's voice was firm and her gaze was unwavering as she stood in front of him. He could see that her mind was made up, but he was going to try to change it, anyway. He _had_ to try.

"Charlene, you know you don't need to make such a hasty decision right now. We'll deal with Apep and then – "

"No, you won't. Not this time. And as long as he can still find me, no one – including the Library – is safe. The Library is the most important thing in the world. It's above all of us, Galahad – you know that."

"Yes, but perhaps you could – "

"What – hide? I've done that. I was found, and the Librarians were put in danger. I can't live with that."

Jenkins' mind raced for any sort of solution that she might agree to. The thought of losing her permanently was not something that he was ready to consider. "But there are concealment spells and talismans and other protections that we could – "

When Charlene touched his forearm, he could feel the heat from her hand through the material of his shirt and coat all the way down to his skin, and it was like a ray of pure sunshine had pierced his soul. He had to close his eyes briefly as her gesture was too much for him to process at that moment. It was both healing and tormenting, and he bit his lip in an effort to retain his composure which was rapidly slipping away.

"No," she told him gently but firmly. "It's time. Please."

Jenkins searched her eyes for even the tiniest bit of surrender, but there was none. She was determined, and as much as it was breaking him on the inside, he knew that he would do it because he would do anything for her. And she knew that, as well.

"Very well," he relented sadly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I will need to clean up a bit and prepare." For the first time in centuries, he wondered if it was perhaps _his_ time, as well. She'd been his everything, and without her…well…life just wouldn't be the same.

"A couple hours then?"

Jenkins nodded, his gaze joyless and troubled. When Flynn had said that she was coming back, he'd hoped it would be permanent. He'd thought that if they could spend some time together, it would give him the chance to make good on his oath to her and give her an opportunity to see that another man loved her and was more than ready to be with her.

Charlene smiled at him, and while it was one of the most precious things that he'd ever seen, it also made him ache physically, right down through his bones, knowing he'd never see it in person again. Sword wounds from battles that had lacerated muscles and tendons had caused him less pain. He'd had to say goodbye to so many over his lifetime. He'd thought for sure that they would have a long, long time together. But it was over. It was _all_ over.

"Thank you, Galahad," she said, adjusting her glasses. "I don't have to tell you how much this means to me."

Jenkins could only nod as he reluctantly walked away from her to get ready, his shoes feeling like lead weights upon his feet. All of his loyalty, all of his patience, all of the years that he'd sworn to her – saving himself for her – and this was how he was rewarded. So much for his chance.

Not even his beloved Snickers candy would remove the bitter taste that currently filled his mouth.

* * *

Silence surrounded the small group as they stood in the annex after Charlene was gone overcome with grief. The sorrow that hung in the air was heavy, and most were wiping away tears.

"Come on, mate," Ezekiel told Jacob, his usually boisterous demeanor absent. "Let's go get a drink."

"Yeah…all right," Jacob agreed, voice quiet and eyes bloodshot as he allowed the younger man to lead him from the room.

Eve stepped towards Jenkins, who was busying himself with cleaning up the equipment that he'd brought out for the ritual. He was biting his tongue fairly hard in a futile effort to stave off his tumultuous emotion. He felt like an angry, caged animal and was subconsciously clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Jenkins, I'm sorry," she said softly. "You knew her such a long time."

Not looking at Eve, he continued to gather his things and removed the accoutrements that he'd worn. He knew the Guardian meant well, but she had no idea the depth and complexity of his despair. No one did.

"Thank you." He was relieved when she walked over to Flynn – who was having a rough time, as well – and hugged him before they left the annex. Jenkins' thoughts were a churning maelstrom, and he quickly realized that his cleaning up would have to wait. He needed to get to his room immediately before he either imploded or exploded – he wasn't sure which direction it would go – but there _was_ going to be an eruption one way or another, and it was going to be disastrous.

"Jenkins?"

He turned towards Cassandra in alarm – he'd forgotten that she was still there – but then immediately lowered his gaze as his eyes were brimming with tears that were ready to spill down his cheeks. He didn't like weakness, and he certainly didn't like others witnessing it.

"I can't even begin to understand how you're feeling," she said sniffing, her voice not much louder than a whisper as she swiped a finger under each eye, accidentally smudging her make up some. "But you know…you don't have to grieve alone." She looked like she was barely holding it together as she forced a smile that looked more like a grimace, which only made him feel worse. He looked up, hoping that his tears would somehow dissipate.

The sincerity in Cassandra's offer broke him. With one prolonged, painful blink, the tears that he'd been desperately trying to keep at bay betrayed him and ran down his face in hot trails of shame. He knew he was about to lose it as his gut twisted and coiled like an angry serpent ready to strike.

Wiping the treacherous tears from his face, Jenkins nodded. "Yeah…I do," he choked out, his usually strong voice cracking and humiliating him further. Absolutely incapable of his usual niceties and honestly not giving a damn about them, anyway, he rushed from the annex to his room and barely closed the door before the dam burst.

* * *

 _ **If you left a review via your account, I made sure to send you a thank you message because I appreciate it SO much. And to those guests who left reviews, THANK YOU. Nothing makes my day better like getting an email alert with kind words. You all rock.** _

_**John Larroquette fans, I also have a Night Court story that I'm working on - just a couple chapters left, in fact. Check it out.**_

 _ **AND I'm currently posting a Beetlejuice story, as well. If you're 'strange and unusual', you might enjoy it.**_

 _ **Also, the theater that they go to is not the one in Portland that I mention (I just used the name of that one). I'm actually describing Tampa Theater in downtown Tampa, Florida. Do a search on Google...it's GORGEOUS inside.**_

 _ **Last but not least, I'm on Twitter. Stop by and say hi if you're feeling a bit friendly. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the last chapter that has to do with actual show scenes (at least until we get some more!), just FYI.**_

* * *

Jenkins noticed that Eve and Flynn seemed to be spending a lot of time together, but since they _were_ together, he didn't pay it much mind. They still had Apep to deal with, and he was in the personal process of trying to stop glancing at that damned mirror in the annex. Anytime that he was in there, he constantly looked over at it, like _she_ would appear at any moment. He was beginning to feel like an adolescent boy instead of an immortal knight, and to be quite frank, it made him mad. Yes, he'd loved her for centuries, and yes, he'd devoted himself to her, but he wasn't comfortable with the anger that coursed through him. She'd chosen Gaston, and then she'd chosen Judson; sometimes it made Jenkins feel like a fool to think that she would have chosen him next. He'd waited longer than either of them – had been more patient than every saint that he'd ever known even – yet he had _no_ chance. He couldn't help but feel resentful and bitter.

The quick steps of Cassandra approaching brought him from his reverie, and he turned to face her.

"Hello Cassandra," he greeted casually since there was no one else around. He hoped his tone sounded pleasant since his thoughts certainly weren't.

"Hi Jenkins," she returned with a timid smile. "Um…I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. If you'd like to talk about her – about Charlene – I'd be happy to listen."

The young lady who stood before him was so very generous; he knew her offer was genuine. She _would_ listen attentively while he poured out his feelings – both the good and bad – of that he was certain. "I deeply appreciate that, truly I do," he replied, his voice gentle. "And someday I just might take you up on that, but it isn't today."

He noticed the slightest fall of her face and felt guilty, but he wasn't ready to talk about her when he couldn't get a handle on his own thoughts. He wouldn't expose Cassandra to the disturbing depths of his acrimony.

Hope briefly shining in her eyes, Cassandra asked, "Perhaps another movie then? We could use the theater room this time. When I have troubled thoughts, I find that it helps to get my mind on something else for a while."

"Oh…I – " Jenkins stumbled with a shake of his head, an apology in his troubled gaze. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Cassandra forced a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. I understand." She reached for his hands and squeezed them encouragingly. "I'll be here when you're ready."

With a heavy sigh, Jenkins returned to his artifact cleaning as she walked away. He hated to disappoint her – he knew she meant well, and he cherished her offer – but talking about _her_ to anyone wasn't going to happen for a long time. And it wasn't fair to give Cassandra false hope, either. He knew all too well what that felt like. It hurt.

* * *

It had been an uneventful three weeks which was oddly unnerving to everyone. Eve and Flynn had been checking the ledgers of scheduled artifact retrievals while the other three were busy making a list of rooms and their contents and locations. Most of them had stopped moving, but a few still liked to sneak around when no one was paying attention or when the moon was full. (They all assumed that it was Ray trying to lighten the mood.) Unfortunately, the atmosphere, though quiet, was still filled with trepidation.

Jenkins had tried his best to avoid the annex, choosing to work on some projects in his lab that he'd been putting off for months. Regardless of how many times he told himself that he wasn't going to look at that mirror (and it was well into the hundreds at this point), he always did. And each time, he grew more and more frustrated with himself. He was thousands of years old, for God's sake – he should _not_ be behaving like a querulous child.

He'd spent the majority of his life being there for Charlene and helping her in any way that he could, repeatedly telling himself that one day she would see his loyalty – his never-ending love and devotion to her – and that it would make a difference, maybe even help her return his love. But that day never came. He'd replayed their last few moments together over and over in his mind – something else that he wished he could stop doing – and the look of surprise on her face when he'd told her that he loved her had cut him deeply. While he had never been so bold in any of his past communications with her, she had to have known the depth of his affections for her. How could she not?

Jenkins had nothing but respect for Judson, after all, he'd been the first Librarian and a damn good one. He'd started the Library and had made it into all that it had grown to be. He'd been a fine man and had possessed a great deal of raw, natural magical abilities. But after he'd passed, Jenkins couldn't help but hope that Charlene might finally see that there was yet another fine man there, as well – one that was more than ready to love her forever.

Jenkins hadn't forgotten about Gaston. He'd been the first to win Charlene's heart, and they were together for centuries. He had not known him well, but he'd been envious of him all the same. The marriage had ended about thirteen years ago, but Jenkins was not privy to what had happened. He didn't even know if Gaston had died or not. Regardless, Jenkins – as usual – had gone out of his way to support Charlene, but it hadn't been long before she'd started seeing Judson.

Regardless of his discomfiture, Jenkins still loved Charlene – that would never change. She'd always been there – had always been the twinkle in his eyes – but now, he just felt empty and numb; a shell of who he'd been. He didn't particularly like it.

Looking around, Jenkins realized that he was missing a few things that he usually kept in his main lab. With a roll of his eyes, he grabbed his nearly empty cup and headed for the annex. He needed more tea, anyway. _Don't look at the mirror,_ he began to chant in his head. _Don't look at the mirror._

As soon as he stepped in, he couldn't help but stare at the back of Cassandra's legs where she was bent over the Clipping Book. She often wore bright, colorful leggings with her skirts, but this time she didn't, and he momentarily forgot his mirror mantra. Catching himself, he looked away quickly and said, "Cassandra, a watched pot never – "

"I'm just antsy!" she interrupted, lifting her hands in frustration. "We haven't had a case in weeks!"

* * *

Jenkins was so enraged, he was shaking. Being stuck in whatever contraption he was in was _not_ helping matters. He had no idea where he was, though he assumed it was a DOSA-run government facility. His head was spinning with questions that had no answers. How long would he be there? Would he be given food and bathroom breaks? Were they going to torture him for information? Or worse? His teeth were grinding together so hard, his jaw was starting to ache.

The question that took up the most real estate in his mind involved Eve. Jenkins' heart thundered in his immortal chest as he clenched his hands into fists where he stood. If he ever saw her again, he'd choke the life out of her, unless he could get to his sword – in that case, he'd happily run her through and feel no remorse about it. What the devil had she been thinking leading DOSA to the Library? A part of him hoped that she'd been possessed by Apep or something so that there was a damn good excuse for her traitorous behavior.

Jenkins was extremely worried about Cassandra, Jacob and Ezekiel. They'd been sent off on a mission that had suspicious timing. How would they get back with the door broken? Were they going to be put away, too? He desperately hoped not and clenched his hands together again, briefly squeezing his eyes shut. If they'd been hurt in any way, the truculent, sword-wielding side of Jenkins' that usually remained dormant would be unleashed with full fury, and nothing good would come from that.

Closing his eyes once more, Jenkins fought to control his breathing. Panicking would accomplish nothing. Flynn knew what was going on, so hopefully that meant he would look for him or call the others back to look for him and whatever else was stolen. He knew they would come up with a plan because they were all brilliant.

Silently, Jenkins said a quick prayer for all of them.

* * *

 _So, that's why Eve and Flynn had been disappearing so much_ , Jenkins thought as he listened to Eve explain their plan. The moment that he'd caught sight of her in the Library, he'd seen red, grabbing her throat and slamming her against the wall, determined to end her for her deception. Cassandra screaming at him to let her go and pulling on his arm was the only thing that stopped him from snapping the Guardian's neck. While he was still _not at all_ pleased, he understood that Eve and Flynn had worked together and that she had not deceived them. He certainly didn't appreciate being left in the dark about such a treacherous plan, but that was a conversation for a later date. Apep was the main focus now.

It took almost a week to put all of the artifacts back in their proper places – some into new places – but Jenkins needed the time to sort out his thoughts, anyway. Eve and Flynn's plan had been quite brilliant – he could admit that now – but they'd come precariously close to losing what had taken centuries and hundreds of lives to procure. He had a brief chat with Flynn and vehemently insisted that they never take such a chance again. Thankfully, the Librarian agreed.

Something else chipped away at the very back of Jenkins' mind. He'd never considered himself an artifact, but in some strange way, he surmised that he was. After all, he was human, yet he sort of wasn't. He possessed ancient knowledge and memories and such that he supposed any government agency could easily extract from him should they want to. And, needless to say, _that_ realization didn't ease his mind. He was, for all intents and purposes, an ancient relic like the thousands of others housed in the Library, and it made him feel a bit extraneous.

Flynn had told him about Charlene appearing to him in the mirror just before he'd planned to sacrifice himself, and Jenkins couldn't ignore the bitterness that washed over him. Why couldn't she have appeared to him any of the countless times that he'd stared into that mirror? Even if the reason had nothing to do with him, he would still be pleased to see her. Did he mean so little to her after all they'd been through that she couldn't say hello occasionally? She had to have seen him standing there and staring into it like a silly git.

Shaking his head as he placed a glass dome over another artifact, Jenkins told himself that he was being ridiculous. His behavior as of late was not that of a knight; he wasn't sure what it was, actually. There was something else that he'd been trying to put out of his mind, though – her link being severed to the Library also severed the oath that he'd sworn to her so long ago. It was essentially null and void now, as death was the only acknowledged and accepted way to be released. He still clung to the 'forever' part that echoed within him because he just wasn't ready to completely let go, but the reality was that his oath to Charlene was officially terminated. And that frustrated him so much since her death had been pointless in his opinion. Why couldn't she have just remained a little longer? He would have done anything to make her happy.

* * *

"Good morning," Eve greeted a few days later as she walked into the annex with a cup of coffee.

"You're up awfully early," Jenkins commented from where he sat at his table sorting through receipts and trying not to remember how adamant Charlene had been about collecting them. Since he'd been doing the accounting as of late, he was beginning to understand why she'd been so pertinacious about it, though.

"Jacob and I are training in about thirty minutes," she explained, sitting down and sipping her coffee. "So, do you still hate me?"

Looking up at her, Jenkins started to speak and then stopped to clear his throat. "I do not hate you."

Eve laughed heartily and rolled her eyes. "Come on – you tried to strangle me. I think that counts as hate."

"All right, I might have been a little upset with you at the time," he admitted, holding up his thumb and forefinger to show her how much. "But not now."

Eve shrugged and sipped more coffee. "You had every right to be mad. I told Flynn that you would be positively furious."

"Well, thankfully, it worked out."

Eve set her mug down and casually crossed her arms. "Yes, and now that that's over, I guess you and Cassandra might take in some more old movies?"

When Jenkins saw her smirk, he knew that she was being cheeky. He cleared his throat again and looked down at the pile of receipts in front of him. How could he even entertain the idea of a movie with Cassandra when he was still obviously heartbroken about Charlene? He didn't particularly want to talk about it. "I'm not sure if we will or not."

"But there's lots of time to – "

"It's not about the time!" Jenkins snapped, keeping his head down and closing his eyes briefly to try and retain his composure. He knew where this conversation was going and was already defensive. No one could possibly begin to comprehend the depth of his sorrow.

"I know that you and Charlene – "

"Know _what_ , Colonel Baird?" he asked, looking up at her, eyes ablaze with indignance. " _What_ could you possibly know?"

Eve was unfazed by his castigation; her expression remaining neutral. "That you loved her and made an oath to her. I also know that the reason you insisted on going with me to that super collider facility was because of her."

Jenkins' mouth was little more than a thin line as he stared at her, desperately wishing that she would drop the subject. He assumed that Cassandra must have told her about the oath, and while he didn't like it, he hadn't told her not to repeat it, so he couldn't very well be upset with her. And he wasn't going to even acknowledge the facility bit. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "You make it sound so simple. It's been anything but simple, I assure you."

Eve's facial features softened as she leaned towards Jenkins with an apology shining in her eyes. "I can't imagine what you've gone through over the centuries with her, but I do know what it's like to love someone that doesn't return that love. It hurts, and it hurts deeply."

Jenkins took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It wasn't fair for him to get angry with Eve; he knew that she was only trying to help. "Yes, it does," he agreed, his voice quiet and pained. It hurt so much more than he was capable of expressing.

"But you're still here," she gently reminded him, motioning towards him with her hand. "With an _awful_ lot of life to live."

Jenkins lifted his eyes to hers again, and he was fairly certain what – or, more accurately, _who_ – she was talking about. "You don't transfer love like the title on a car, you know," he deadpanned.

Eve smiled sweetly and nodded. "I know, Jenkins, and I certainly didn't mean to belittle or diminish your feelings for Charlene in any way – "

"Yes, yes – I know," he dismissed with a slight wave of his hand and shake of his head.

" – but you will be here for a long, long time. It would be a shame to close yourself off from those who care so much about you."

"So this is where you tell me that I should spend more time with a certain librarian, I suppose."

"Would that be so bad? Cassandra absolutely adores you, and you know it. I daresay you like her a little bit, too."

"Of course I like her. I like all of you."

Eve lifted her eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

Jenkins looked down at the receipt ledger and flipped through a couple pages just to give him a few seconds to think. He was fairly certain that he _did_ know how Cassandra felt – having adored Charlene for most of his life – and that's what concerned him. He couldn't live with himself if he ever made her feel like he felt currently. "The last thing I want to do is mislead her," he finally admitted.

"Because you're going to lie to her?"

Jenkins rolled his eyes, visibly flustered. "No! Of course not, but – "

"Even Flynn thinks that – "

"You told Flynn?" he groaned.

"Of course. I tell him everything."

Jenkins shook his head. He should have known.

"Anyway," Eve continued. "Flynn thinks that it would be good for both of you. You two looked so happy when you returned from your movie night."

He'd started to argue again, but her last sentence stopped him. He hadn't thought about how they'd appeared together. "We _looked_ happy?"

Eve nodded, reaching for her mug again. "You did. A very natural, comfortable kind of happy as if you'd been together for a while. It was nice to see it on both of you."

Jenkins smiled then. He hadn't considered that anything had been visible to others. Had there really been that noticeable of a difference when they were together? "Thank you for your encouragement," he told her with a slight nod of his head before standing from the table and heading towards his quarters to do some thinking in private.

* * *

After a successful retrieval of another magical artifact, Jenkins considered talking to Cassandra about possibly spending time together. He'd watched her discreetly since Eve's talk about a week back, and he'd thought about their one night out more than he wanted to admit. Deep down, he'd truly enjoyed it. After thinking about what Eve had said, he hoped that maybe he and Cassandra could spend some time together as friends. He was still hurting, but if anyone could possibly help mend his heart, it was her.

Jenkins' only worry was Cassandra's expectations. He knew what he'd expected from Charlene, and he knew how crushed he'd been when nothing happened. He absolutely refused to put himself in a position to do that to Cassandra.

And perhaps he was flattering himself. Maybe her expectations weren't all that. Maybe she didn't feel as deeply for him as he thought she did. Maybe…

Jenkins sighed, his shoulders slumping where he sat at his table, his dinner untouched in front of him. Maybe he just needed to talk to her.

* * *

After he finally forced down his dinner, Jenkins found himself carrying a small tray with two cups of tea on it to Cassandra's room. He knocked quietly and waited, wishing that his heart wasn't beating so fast.

Cassandra's face lit up when she opened the door and saw it was him. "Hi Jenkins!" she greeted, glancing at the tray. "Is that for us?"

"It is. May I come in, or is this a bad time?"

"It's a perfect time." She moved aside so he could enter her sitting room and place the tray on the coffee table while she closed the door.

"Are you sure I'm not disturbing you?" He handed her a cup and saucer with her favorite tea in it; a peppermint and spearmint blend he made from dried herbs.

"Of course not," Cassandra answered, sitting down on the couch. "You're always welcome here."

Jenkins sat down on the other end of the small couch. Contrary to her usual choice of bright colors for her wardrobe, he thought it interesting that her choice in furniture was muted tones of brown and blue. Of course, he was also procrastinating as her décor was not why he was there. After taking a sip of his tea and seeing Cassandra's expectant face expression, he started to speak but realized that he wasn't sure what to say, so he took another sip. Why wouldn't his heart rate slow down?

Cassandra tucked her legs underneath her where she sat – he didn't miss the different colored nail polish on her toenails – and she eyed him curiously as she drank some of her tea. "Is everything ok?"

Jenkins started to nod but then shook his head. "You know, as old as I am, you'd think this would be easy."

"That what would be?"

Jenkins stared down into his tea, searching for the words that he wanted to say. The problem was that there was just _too much_ that he wanted to say. Unable to come up with something he considered adequate, he finally looked at her and blurted out, "I don't know that I'll ever feel for you like I felt for…for _her_." He winced as if he'd physically hurt himself and hung his head. "God that sounded so much better in my head."

"I'd never expect you to feel the same," she told him with an understanding smile. "You must have had quite a history with her, Jenkins. No one could compete with your feelings for her. And no one should."

He lifted his apologetic gaze to hers then. "It doesn't bother you to know that?"

Cassandra shook her head. "Not at all. We feel different levels of emotion for different people. That's normal. Or it's normal to me, anyway."

A look of relief flashed across Jenkins' face, and he relaxed where he sat, leaning back against the couch. He'd been worried about how she might respond. "I just wanted to be as honest as I could be with you," he explained. "I didn't know how else to say it."

Cassandra was still smiling at him, and it warmed his heart. "You're always honest with me, even if it's something that I might not want to hear. And thank you for the tea, by the way. You fixed it just like I like it."

"You're very welcome. Um…perhaps I should go. I've – "

"Please stay. I'd just started a movie when you knocked. Watch it with me?"

Jenkins did want to stay, so he decided that maybe it would be all right to be selfish for a change; he rarely was. After going through hell the past few weeks, he thought that perhaps it was time for a little heaven. "I'd like that."

* * *

Jenkins and Cassandra were quiet as they watched the movie and finished their tea. He only half paid attention to it – _what was the name…something about a beautiful mind?_ – he was more interested in watching her – covertly, of course. Even with no make up, hair up in a – _what had she called it before…a messy bun?_ – and wearing a t-shirt with polka dots on it that was at least two sizes too big for her and flower-print leggings, she was just as beautiful as when she dressed up, maybe even more so.

"What do you see in me?" Jenkins blurted out. The question had burned in his brain for some time, and it was out before he'd known that he'd said it. Immediately chagrined at his outburst, he shook his head and waved his hand once. "Forgive me. Forget I asked that. I should go."

Cassandra's hand on his arm stopped him as she paused the movie. "Wait – I'd like to answer that."

Jenkins shook his head, still embarrassed at allowing his thoughts to slip out like they had. "You don't have to. I just spoke before I thought, and – "

"I think you're very handsome," Cassandra began, sincerity shining from her eyes. "And I think you're intelligent and kind and generous and sometimes a little cranky, and I think you care much more than you let on."

Jenkins was not prepared for her answers and, truthfully, found them hard to believe. Well, he believed the cranky part, but the rest? Could she really think of him in those ways? "I'm an old man, Cassandra," he sighed. He wasn't trying to dissuade her, but some days he just didn't understand how she could look at him like she did. And perhaps Charlene's ceaseless rejection affected the way that he saw himself, as well, though he would never admit that out loud.

"I've always been attracted to older men," Cassandra explained with a shy smile. "I wish I could explain why. Guys my age have just always annoyed me, to be honest. I naturally gravitate towards older people in general – not just men – because I connect with them easier. But you are most certainly not an old man to me, I assure you."

Jenkins didn't question her further, but the impish twinkle in her eyes did help his wounded ego. They remained quiet as she started the movie again. His heart still raced but for a different reason now.

* * *

"Would you have any interest in walking through the woods in the heart of the Library?" Jenkins asked after the movie ended.

"I'd love to! I haven't seen it yet."

When Jenkins stood to gather his tray and cups, she did, as well, and both of them walked towards her door.

"Then let's do that in the next few days, if that's all right with you."

Cassandra was grinning and nodding. "Yes – definitely. How about after lunch tomorrow?"

Jenkins mirrored her smile. He'd wanted to suggest tomorrow but wasn't sure what else she might have planned. "Sounds perfect. I'm looking forward to it."

Cassandra lifted on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek; a gesture that he especially liked from her. "Thanks for bringing me tea and watching a movie with me."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay. Goodnight Cassandra."

"Goodnight Jenkins."

* * *

As he headed back to his room, Jenkins walked a bit taller. Cassandra always managed to make him feel better; he surmised that it was just how she was. Her countenance was so positive and uplifting.

Jenkins' thoughts drifted to Charlene. He didn't want to admit it, but he preferred the way he felt now. He'd always tried to prove himself around her, and he'd always come up short. There was a sense of inadequacy that had shadowed him because of it, always assuming that he wasn't good enough, regardless of what it was. He'd been passed over not once but twice by the woman who'd been his world – how could he not be affected by that? It didn't change the way he felt for her, but since her passing, he'd reluctantly begun to see a few things differently. She'd always been the epitome of perfection in his eyes, but lately, his vision had been clearing up, revealing just how rose-colored it had apparently been.

Entering his apartment, Jenkins wondered if his ego made the difference. He'd always hoped that Charlene would want him one day, but Cassandra wanted him _now_. It made him feel attractive – as much as he could, he surmised – plus he didn't have to wait in the wings, so to speak, for her to be interested in him; there was no special effort on his part. She was interested in him right this minute. He was not used to that.

Charlene had been his sun – bright, strong, the center of his universe for centuries. However, the sun – as everyone knew – was untouchable. One could only get but so close.

Jenkins followed his train of thought for a moment. Perhaps Cassandra was his moon then. It was closer, attainable and, though it shone differently, it still shone beautifully. The moon was also in harmony with the earth – one depended on the other. The sun was fiercely independent; it didn't need the earth or the moon for anything.

As he got ready for bed, Jenkins considered that maybe it was time to focus on the earth and the moon for a while. The scorching heat from the sun had become unbearable.

* * *

 _ **I'll be straight up honest here...I don't like the whole Jenkins/Charlene bit, mostly because I feel like she ignored this amazing man that had always been right in front of her. Not that Gaston (remember him from the movies?) and Judson weren't great guys, but come on...Jenkins had been waiting in the wings for hundreds of years, and Charlene acted like she had no idea of his feelings for her. "You've always shown me kindness" I think she'd said. NO...he'd shown you love, lady. It just didn't seem like a good match to me, but hey...no one asked my opinion, right? So, I've taken what we know and sort of filled in the blanks as best I could. What are your thoughts?**_

 _ **THANK YOU to those who have reviewed! If you have a proper account, you got a message! I appreciate them all!**_

 _ **bcmc - When I tried to reply to your message, it said that your account didn't accept them, so I wanted to make sure to say thank you here!**_

 _ **Also to the guest that mentioned reading my pirate story - Thanks for returning! The pirate story is finished now if you'd like to catch up, and I'm happy that you're now reading this one.**_

 _ **I sure would love to be in Portland right about now. How about you?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So from here on out, I'll be diverting from existing storylines/episodes and moving forward with my own. And I've got a doozy of a story planned for you all!**_

* * *

"This place is beautiful!" Cassandra complimented, admiration obvious in her voice as they casually strolled along the dirt trail that snaked its way through the towering trees in the Heart of the Library. "Everything is so lush and green."

"And everything here has a purpose," Jenkins added, lifting his index finger in the air as he spoke. "I don't know all of the names of the different trees, but there are hundreds."

"Who takes care of them? Does it rain here?"

"It is self-sustaining," Jenkins answered as they walked along the well-worn path. "And it does rain when it needs it."

"Have you ever walked in the rain?" Cassandra asked curiously. "Or sat outside in it?"

Jenkins gave her an impish wink. "Only when I couldn't find shelter quick enough."

Cassandra grinned at his playful answer before saying, "I used to meditate in the rain."

Jenkins didn't know people did such a thing, and his eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes," Cassandra nodded. "It's very cleansing."

"You know that we have a rain room, right?"

Cassandra's eyes grew large as she looked up at him. "We do? You mean, it actually rains in there?"

"It's moved a couple times, but yes."

"Think it would let me meditate in there? Maybe it'll help me control my new gift. I've been struggling with it."

"I'm sure it would," Jenkins answered, stopping at what looked like a maple tree. "This is one of the trees I know. It's the Tree of Seasons. For three months, the color of its leaves reflect a season before moving to the next. Currently, it's white for winter, then it's light green in spring, dark green in summer and mixed yellow and red for the fall."

"How beautiful," Cassandra said in quiet awe as she gazed at the massive tree. "The Library is always surprising me with its secrets."

"That it does."

They walked a bit further until Jenkins stopped again and looked down at a tiny brown seedling that was only about a foot tall. He wanted to be surprised at its deterioration, but he wasn't.

"At least now I know why I could never get this to grow."

Cassandra frowned as she looked down at the dead plant. "What was it?"

Jenkins sighed and shook his head where they stood. He figured he might as well tell her. "It was a Tree of Love for Charlene that I planted hundreds of years ago. I watered it and fertilized it all I could, but it just never grew no matter what I did."

"What is a Tree of Love?"

"When you love someone, you plant two seeds with both names written on them, and as the love grows, the two seeds sprout and form one plant, and then the tree grows. It blooms once a year and has beautiful red flowers similar to roses. And their scent is heavenly. When the petals are pressed and made into a perfume, it's said to be quite the aphrodisiac for the couple."

Cassandra offered him a sympathetic smile, her eyes full of compassion. "I'm sorry it didn't grow."

When Jenkins saw her expression, he smiled. He could always count on her support. "I was upset for a while," he admitted. "And while I'm not exactly over it, I am still here and will be for a long time. Clinging to that disappointment will not bring me peace or happiness."

"Hopefully, I can bring you a little happiness," she offered shyly with a quick shrug as they continued walking.

"You do, Cassandra. No question."

They walked on in companionable silence for a few minutes, twigs softly popping and snapping under their shoes. Jenkins had proffered his arm so that Cassandra could rest her hand comfortably in the crook of his elbow with his other hand covering hers. He never failed to notice how easy it was to just be with her. Silence between two people was often strained, but he did not experience that with her. He allowed himself to relax in the comfort of her presence, a luxury he didn't often afford himself.

"You once mentioned having a mid life crisis," Cassandra spoke softly. "You said that you were a mess. May I ask what happened?"

Jenkins chuckled heartily as a thousand memories instantly flipped through his mind like photos in a Mutoscope, of which he had three. "Well…where to begin. I was one of the many guards in Queen Elizabeth's court then. It was a good time in which to live, relatively speaking, as it was very much a renaissance in the traditional sense. Shakespeare was at his peak during that time, so many of us guards would attend his plays which were often followed by lavish parties."

"I didn't think you did parties," Cassandra remarked with a playful smirk.

Jenkins grinned. "Oh, I did parties," he assured her, a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "I enjoyed all the food and drink and attention there was to be had."

"Attention? From women?"

Jenkins briefly dropped his eyes to the ground. "From anyone," he clarified with a grimace, a little embarrassed. "I was none too picky during that particular point in my life."

Cassandra's gaze was curious when she asked, "So you – you're bisexual then?"

They walked a few more feet as Jenkins thought of what he wanted to say. "You have to understand that I've lived through every kind of culture imaginable. Sometimes sexuality was a very strict, conservative thing while other times it was just the opposite."

When he didn't continue, Cassandra smirked at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Hmm. No, I suppose I didn't." Jenkins did not normally discuss such things with anyone, but he knew that he could trust her, and she wasn't just 'anyone', anyway. "I guess my answer is that I never set parameters for myself. Predominantly, I have been attracted to women, but I have, on rare occasion, enjoyed the attentions of men."

Cassandra wasn't fazed by his admission as they kept walking, and he was thankful for her lack of reaction. "I'd like to think that I'm like that. I mean, I'm mostly attracted to guys, but I have enjoyed the attention of females, as well." He didn't miss the lopsided grin that immediately appeared on her face. "Um…remember when I visited Estrella after my surgery?"

"I do," he answered with a nod. How could he forget? She'd returned to the annex, made a beeline to him and kissed him. That moment was burned into his brain.

"Well, when we said goodbye, she kissed me. It was very nice, and I enjoyed it."

Jenkins kept his face neutral, but suddenly her embrace made more sense to him. Seeing Estrella and being kissed by her must have made Cassandra feel extremely empowered; he knew that feeling, and it was intense. It explained a lot.

"She was very beautiful."

Cassandra nodded, giving him a pointed look. "Yes, she was. You didn't tell me why you were a mess, though."

Jenkins smirked; she didn't miss much. "Well, I lost sight of what was most important for a number of years," he answered, gently rubbing her hand still resting in the crook of his arm. "I fulfilled my duty to the queen, of course, and to the best of my ability, but other than that, I was lost to the excesses of the time. They commanded all of my free time and certainly all of my attentions."

"I can't see you being promiscuous."

Jenkins shook his head. "It wasn't that. It was the food and drinks, which included laudanum, that had my attention."

Cassandra whipped her head to the side, her eyes wide in shock. "Laudanum? But that's -  
"A tincture of opium in alcohol, yes," Jenkins finished with a nod. "And I enjoyed a lot of it. I'm not quite as pure as I once was, sadly."

"That bothers you."

Jenkins noticed it wasn't a question. "Mmm…sometimes. My purity is what enabled me to complete the quest for the Grail, after all. I was known for that for centuries. It's in all the history books, in fact. So it's a lot to live up to."

Cassandra shrugged. "The history books also consider you dead, so how long are you going to continue to hold the ideals of someone who no longer exists?"

Jenkins frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. "But I do exist."

"You know what I mean," Cassandra said, giving him a side-eye glance. "Times change…everything evolves…shouldn't that include you? I mean, you're in a completely differently location…a completely different time…around completely different people – I think it would be okay if you were completely different, too."

"If I wanted to be."

"You don't want to be?"

Jenkins sighed as he glanced up at the trees looming above them. It was a question that he struggled with often. "As much as I realize that we must evolve and adapt in order to survive, I guess I've always tried to keep some vestige of the original me intact."

"Are you still that person from so many years ago? Are the traits you're clinging to as important now as they were then?"

Jenkins patted Cassandra's hand in understanding. Leave it to her to get straight to the point. "I think you know that there are no easy answers to those questions. I am still that person in some ways, but I'm not in some others. And there are certain traits that I do still value while there are others that have lost their impact."

Cassandra squeezed his arm affectionately. "You're complicated," she said with a little laugh.

Jenkins smiled and nodded then. "I am," he confirmed unapologetically. "That's what you get for being interested in an immortal, I guess."

Fondness twinkled in Cassandra's eyes when she looked up at him. "I'll take it. I always enjoy time with you, Jenkins."

He stopped walking to face her. The day when she'd initially asked him out and he'd reacted with an immediate 'no' seemed ages ago. So much had changed in such a short time period, and he felt that he needed to address it properly.

"Cassandra, forgive me for when I told you no that day. I just never thought that you…and I wasn't prepared for – "

"You don't need to apologize," Cassandra said with a guilty smile. "I totally sprung that on you with no warning. I should probably apologize to you."

"Nonsense. If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't be standing here now. I'm thankful that you did."

Cassandra stared at him for only a moment longer before she stepped forward, boldly slipping her arms around his waist and pressing her head to his chest.

Jenkins knew that she was more affectionate than the others, but the selfish part of him – that was surfacing more and more – hoped that maybe it meant more with him. With no hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. A couple months ago, he knew that something like this would have been a little awkward, at least for him. But now? He squeezed her tighter and felt her do the same, closing his eyes in contentment. She put him at ease in a way that very few ever had.

"How about some tea?' Jenkins offered.

Cassandra dropped her arms and stepped back from him. "While I do love your tea, you know what sounds good?"

"What?"

"Hot chocolate."

Jenkins lifted his eyebrows in interest. "That does sound good. Let's go."

* * *

"So, you're eating grapes again?"

Cassandra, having just put a grape in her mouth where she sat in the kitchen, pulled it out so she could answer Ezekiel's question. "I didn't eat them for years, you know. Thought I'd try again. They were one of my favorites."

She popped the grape back into her mouth while Ezekiel grabbed a bowl from one of the many cabinets, a box of cereal from another and then a gallon of milk from one of the two large refrigerators. The commercial sized kitchen was a hallway and two turns away from the annex and also had two stoves, a six foot island and a table that sat eight.

"Are they as good as you remember?" Ezekiel asked as he poured the milk over his cereal and then joined her at the table.

"They're the best grapes ever," Cassandra answered with a lopsided grin mid-chew.

Ezekiel swallowed his mouthful of cereal and replied, "I'm really glad you're eating them again."

Cassandra nodded. "Me too. I still think about my surgery a lot. It was…it was just so scary."

Ezekiel finished another bite. "We were all scared. I still remember Jenkins' face after he finished slaying all those vamps."

Cassandra whipped her head to the side to stare at Ezekiel with wide eyes. "What about it?"

"After slaying the group of blood suckers – " Cassandra lifted one eyebrow at him as a warning. " – sorry…I know the girl is your friend. Anyway, the first words out of his mouth afterwards were asking where you were, and I don't think I've ever seen such a panic in his eyes before. He was very determined to find you."

Cassandra felt her cheeks grow warm. "I'm very grateful to him. His timing…if he hadn't reached me – "

"I don't think anything could have stopped him," Ezekiel told her with a shake of his head before eating another spoonful of cereal.

Cassandra looked down to hide her deepening blush.

* * *

"Good morning, Librarians," Jenkins greeted as he entered the kitchen for breakfast just then. When Cassandra looked up at him and smiled, he noticed her cheeks seemed more pink than usual, but he didn't think on it long. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Before either could answer, he glanced at the dinner schedule and groaned. Eve had a rotating list so that everyone had a turn at cooking, and he just noticed who was supposed to cook. "Oh no…Flynn has dinner duty. Um…Cassandra…would you care to accompany me tonight to fetch some more ghost lights?"

"Around, say, dinner time?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Why yes. Around then."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Not fair," Ezekiel groaned. "I'm gonna be stuck eating Poptarts for dinner again."

* * *

Around four-thirty that afternoon, Jenkins and Cassandra left for New York. They emerged into an alley near the theater, quickly checking to make sure they hadn't been seen.

"This way," Jenkins instructed.

"Are we getting the lights before dinner?"

"Yes."

When Cassandra reached for Jenkins' hand, he stopped walking to face her. "Um…could we maybe make a slight detour?"

"Of course," he answered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I was looking at the area online, and there's a little park – "

"Bryant Park?" Jenkins was very familiar with the area as it was where he picked up most of the ghost lights from. "It's not far from here. That's where you want to go?"

Cassandra nodded. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. Let's go."

* * *

After a twenty minute stroll along the noisy, crowded New York streets, Jenkins and Cassandra found themselves surrounded by a canopy of trees and a huge green lawn in front of them that seemed completely out of place among the numerous skyscrapers around them.

"It's so pretty here," Cassandra remarked as she took in her surroundings. "Hard to believe it's in the middle of a busy city."

"Welcome to New York," Jenkins quipped. It wasn't his speed anymore, but he'd enjoyed the energy of New York in its early days.

They walked the perimeter of the grassy area, checking out the monuments along the way. There was the William Cullen Bryant Memorial, a bronze statue of William Earl Dodge among some other notables, but Jenkins' favorite had always been the pink granite memorial fountain celebrating the life of Josephine Shaw Lowell. It was the city's first public memorial dedicated to a woman, and he often felt that there were not enough of those.

"Ooh – a carousel!" Cassandra exclaimed with wide eyes as she bounced on her toes. "Let's ride!"

Jenkins frowned and shook his head. Unceremoniously climbing up on any of the brightly colored fiberglass animals did not appeal to him. "Oh, I think I'm fine here. You go right ahead."

"Please?"

"Cassandra, I'm too old for such things."

"Please?"

Jenkins' shoulders slumped. Resisting her pleading look with her bright blue eyes staring up at him was harder than he thought it would be. "It's not really my sort of thing."

Cassandra batted her eyelashes and tugged on his arm. "Please?"

Jenkins sighed and shook his head. He could be stubborn and refuse to go, but he honestly couldn't withstand her pout any longer. He'd stood his ground against some tough customers in his day, but she seemed to find a path straight to his soft spot that he wasn't even sure had existed until then.

"Fine," he relented with a roll of his eyes as Cassandra jumped up and down a couple times before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the line with her.

"I've never been to a carnival, you know."

"My how quickly you forget talking like a dolphin," Jenkins teased. He'd never tell her so, but she'd made quite the fetching mermaid – and he'd seen many.

Cassandra pursed her lips and shot him a look. "A proper, non-magic carnival," she corrected. "And no I haven't forgotten talking like a dolphin, thank you. I will never eat mackerel again."

Jenkins smirked when she looked away – she'd eaten nothing but mackerel for four days after returning to her normal self, and no one had eaten seafood for months.

A few minutes later as the melodic organ music played and the carousel spun, Jenkins watched Cassandra in awe. With a radiant smile that lit up her face and her red locks blowing in the breeze, he thought that she was absolutely breathtaking. He tried not to stare at her, but her immense happiness was apparently contagious because he started laughing along with her. It was exhilarating; he hadn't felt that sort of a thrill since dancing naked on stage with the Magic Tramps.

Jenkins rather liked it. A lot.

As they walked away from the carousel, Cassandra was practically floating beside him.

"Wasn't that wonderful, Jenkins? You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that. I saw your smile."

"I enjoyed that very much," he admitted. There was no way that Jenkins could lie to her, and truthfully, he saw no point to. "Now, how about something to eat before we head back to get the lamps?"

"Yes – I'm getting hungry!"

* * *

As they finished up their desserts – Jenkins always did enjoy a little junk food while away from the annex – they headed for the Belasco by way of Fifth Avenue.

When they reached West Forty-Third, Cassandra stopped walking as she stared down the street. Jenkins couldn't tell what she was staring at. It looked like every other busy street filled with people and vehicles. Her expression was one of longing, and he was immediately concerned.

"Cassandra?"

She snapped her head around towards him, her trance broken. "What? Sorry. I – uh – I was just…nevermind."

When she took a few steps away, Jenkins called out, "I know you're not lying to me, right?"

Cassandra turned around, guilt filling her eyes, and walked back over to him. "Berkeley College is down there," she explained. "And I…well…I was imagining all those students and feeling pretty envious of them, I guess."

Jenkins didn't understand. He'd never heard her mention it before. "There's nothing stopping you from attending college if that's something you want to do."

Cassandra huffed and crossed her arms. "I have no high school diploma, and besides, I'm too old for college now."

Jenkins furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Funny. I seem to remember saying that about the carousel that I ended up riding. Besides, you can get a GED."

"Being a Librarian doesn't exactly afford me the time," Cassandra told him with a shrug. "And I don't really need a degree."

"But do you want one? Would that be a personal accomplishment for you?"

Cassandra nodded, a wistful expression on her face as she glanced away from him and down the street again. "I had dreams of walking across the stage in my hat and gown."

"Then you should do it. Flynn has multiple degrees."

"But that was before becoming a Librarian."

"Becoming a Librarian doesn't mean that your hopes and dreams end, Cassandra. If you want a degree, I'll do whatever I can to help. And so will the others."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Cassandra offered a small smile. "Thank you, Jenkins. I'll think about it."

* * *

When Jenkins and Cassandra walked into the kitchen to put their leftovers away after returning from the theater, Ezekiel was sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Is this déjà vu?" she teased.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes. "Would you like to know what Flynn fixed for dinner? Spray cheese on Ritz crackers with oranges and pickles. Oh – and iced animal cookies for dessert."

Cassandra made a face while Jenkins shook his head. "Why does Eve let him do that?" he asked rhetorically.

"You know she likes to support our efforts, whatever they may be," Cassandra answered. "Speaking of – Ezekiel, what are you fixing for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Shrimp on the barbie?" Jenkins teased, doing his best Australian accent and earning a giggle from Cassandra.

"Seriously, mate? You did not just say that."

Jenkins winked at Cassandra. "Actually, I did." He really didn't care what the young man cooked as long as she was there.

* * *

Jenkins looked up from where he stood near the magic door to see Excalibur fly through the room.

"Cal! You come back here!" Flynn playfully called out as he ran into the room panting, his hair tousled and clothes askew, as usual.

"Another play session, sir? That's three days in a row."

Flynn sat down to rest for a few minutes. "He's missed me lately," he explained. "He wears me out, though."

Jenkins smirked. "Perhaps teaching him to fetch would help."

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny. Listen, Eve and I are going out tomorrow night for Valentine's Day. Why don't you and Cassandra join us?"

Jenkins' eyes enlarged before he quickly looked back at the door adjustments he'd been working on. It was a subject that he'd been avoiding. Eve had already dropped hints around him which he'd ignored. "I don't think so, sir."

"Oh, come on. We're going to that fancy Italian restaurant that Eve's been wanting to try."

With a small sigh, Jenkins replied, "You know the origins of that holiday. It would not be appropriate for Miss Cillian and I to celebrate it."

"Pipsy posh, Jenkins!" Flynn stated with a wave of his hand in the air. "That fertility festival stuff is long gone. It's about love and romance and friendship now." He stood and put his hands behind his back as he joined the caretaker by the door. "Besides, Eve already mentioned it to Cassandra, and she wants to go."

Jenkins groaned as he halted his adjustments once more. "Why would you put the two of us in that position?"

With a grin, Flynn answered, "Because you both care about each other, and there's nothing wrong with celebrating that. Why do you think she wants to go? She wants to be with you."

Jenkins' lips were pressed together in a thin line. He didn't like being put on the spot like that, and his annoyance showed on his face.

"Look," Flynn continued before Jenkins could reply. "If you don't want to go with us, at least do something with her, okay?"

As the Librarian left the room calling for Excalibur, Jenkins dropped his head and shook it slowly. He had not considered making plans for Valentine's Day, but if Cassandra was expecting something, he couldn't very well disappoint her. He just didn't want her to expect more than he was capable of giving. He knew Flynn and Eve meant well, but Jenkins really wished that they wouldn't interfere.

 _Maybe if you weren't trying to pretend it was the Dark Ages, they wouldn't have to_ , his annoying inner voice said.

Damn thing was, Jenkins couldn't argue.

* * *

Jacob and Ezekiel disappeared to Singapore for some sight-seeing since they weren't very interested in Valentine's Day. Flynn and Eve, dressed to the hilt, left for their dinner date around five. Jenkins had noticed that Cassandra had been noticeably absent for most of the day. He'd seen her in the kitchen for lunch, but she'd been pretty quiet. He hoped that she wasn't getting ill.

* * *

A little after seven, Jenkins headed for Cassandra's room since he couldn't find her anywhere. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Jenkins," Cassandra said softly, her surprise obvious. "What are you doing here?"

After taking a deep breath, he said, "I'd like to invite you to a movie, if you'd like to go."

Cassandra's surprise turned to confusion as she crossed her arms protectively. "I thought you didn't want to do anything."

Jenkins, assuming he understood now why she'd been absent for much of the day, chose his words carefully. "I did not want to join Flynn and Eve. That did not mean that I didn't want to see you."

With a relieved smile, Cassandra nodded. "Well…okay. I'd love to see a movie."

Jenkins was thankful that she wasn't angry with him for the misunderstanding . "I – uh – didn't particularly want to go out, but I did set up something for us in the movie room, if that's all right."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to see it."

* * *

Jenkins was admittedly nervous as they entered the movie room. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd done anything like this for someone. His fear was soon soothed, though.

"Oh my gosh – you did all this?"

"I did. Is it to your liking?"

Since Jenkins was uncomfortable with going out, he'd decided to improvise. He'd gone to the store and bought a cheese platter for them along with a dessert tray. He'd also bought one dozen white roses and a bottle of strawberry champagne. He'd chosen _Pretty Woman_ for the movie. Knowing she loved the scent of plumeria, he had a couple scented candles lit, as well.

"This is – " Cassandra looked at him and bit her lip, emotion filling her eyes. "No one's done anything like this for me. It's perfect."

Walking over to the small table with the food, Jenkins handed her a plate. "Get your food while I pour us some champagne, and then we'll watch the movie."

Jenkins made sure that Cassandra chose where she wanted to sit first, and he was relieved when she chose the couch so that he could sit near her. They remained quiet as the movie began.

Twenty minutes in, Jenkins began to steal glances at her like he had in the theater they'd gone to. To him, spending time with her like this was much more enjoyable than going out to a crowded restaurant. Feeling rather contented, Jenkins relaxed against the plush couch and sipped his champagne.

* * *

"That's what I want," Cassandra announced when the movie ended. "I want the fairy tale."

Jenkins looked at her in amusement. "I think you know that fairy tales aren't real. Knights weren't always noble, castles weren't usually romantic and princesses seldom married who they wanted to."

Cassandra was unfazed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well, I already have my knight in shining armor, and he is most noble, so I know that that part is real."

Pride filled Jenkins' being as he straightened where he sat. She'd called him that before, but he hadn't put much into it. To hear her repeat the sentiment pleased him immensely.

"You flatter me, milady."

Happiness glittered in Cassandra's eyes as she grinned up at him. "You deserve it. Thank you for doing this. I have to admit that when you didn't want to go out to eat, I thought it had to do with me."

"Oh no, Cassandra; it had nothing to do with you," Jenkins assured her, turning to face her on the couch. "I was uncomfortable with Flynn and Eve's way of trying to do…well…whatever it was they were trying to do, and I – I guess I preferred something different. Apologies if I upset you."

With a shrug, Cassandra said, "I think this was better, anyway. They mean well, but they – "

"Are a little pushy?"

When Cassandra laughed, Jenkins did, too. "Yes! Perhaps we'll just let them do their thing, and we'll do ours."

Gazing at the woman who was beginning to help mend the tattered remains of his heart, Jenkins nodded. "Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

 _ **If you're a John fan, don't forget to check out my Night Court story!**_

 _ **Along that same vein, check out a new fanpage for John on Twitter - Larroquettishes. There are fan photos, videos, recent news & all sorts of fun stuff happening!**_

 _ **Thanks SO very much for reading and reviewing!** _


	5. Chapter 5

When the clippings book flipped open, an article slowly materialized on an empty page. Jenkins lifted his head from a repair that he was working on as Eve rushed over to the book.

"Guys!" she called out. "We've got something!"

Flynn was already in the annex with Eve and Jenkins when Ezekiel, Jacob and Cassandra ran in from different rooms.

"What's it say?" Jacob asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"I hope there's a sub nearby," Ezekiel commented.

"Right?" Jacob agreed excitedly. "Man, we really need to go back over there for a visit."

"Guys – focus! Let her read!" Cassandra admonished as everyone gathered around the book.

"Let's see…there's an island near Venice, Italy that has a hospital that housed more than one hundred and sixty thousand infected and mentally ill people," Eve shared, scanning the article quickly. "It was a kind of quarantine dating back hundreds of years. Strange and unexplainable occurrences have been happening, according to locals."

Ezekiel shrugged. "Sounds like a case for the police, not us."

"People have reported seeing lights on the island," Eve went on. "They have also heard chanting."

Everyone looked at each other as they tried to piece it together.

"Sounds like some sort of ritual maybe," Jenkins surmised.

"But for what reason?" Flynn asked, eyes staring up to the ceiling as he tried to think of any significance Venice would have. "There's nothing on the island but bones."

Cassandra wrinkled her nose. "Some sort of necromancy then?" she asked, touching her fingertips together as she spoke.

"But who would want to raise a bunch of dead people?" Ezekiel asked.

"And what are they using?" Jacob asked with a shake of his head. "It has to be magical for us to be notified."

Everyone then looked to Jenkins for further input.

"There are many different ways that that has been tried over the years," the caretaker explained. "Shamans and religious groups mostly, but it's been in numerous mythologies, as well."

"All right then," Flynn said, pointing to the younger librarians. "You three start researching – Eve and I will go over first and see if we can find any lights or hear any chanting."

* * *

A couple hours later, Flynn and Eve stumbled into the annex.

"Jenkins," Flynn began, a little out of breath from having rushed back to the door. "Don't we have the Phoenix Feather?"

The immortal thought for a moment, looking up from the old tome that he'd been translating. "I'm sure we have some somewhere."

With a shake of his head and both hands, Flynn clarified, "No – not 'a' feather – 'the' feather; the one blessed by the first shaman of the Natufian tribe."

Jenkins' eyes enlarged as he remembered the story. He'd forgotten all about the feather; it had been hundreds of years since he'd last heard mention of it. He thought it had been destroyed, actually. "No, I don't think we've ever retrieved that. There were a couple attempts, if I'm remembering correctly, but they were not successful. I take it that's what we're dealing with then. And if that's the case, then we're also looking for the – "

"Turquoise Talisman," Flynn finished with one nod, his hands landing on his hips. "Exactly."

With a frown, Jenkins slowly shook his head. "And those two things don't play nicely with each other."

"No, they don't," Flynn agreed worriedly as Cassandra, Jacob and Ezekiel entered the annex.

Eve glanced across the large table at Jenkins and Flynn. "What do you mean 'don't play nicely with each other'?"

When Flynn motioned for Jenkins to answer, the immortal cleared his throat before speaking. "The Phoenix Feather was, obviously, a feather freely given by a phoenix thousands and thousands of years ago to one of the first shamans. It already contained magical properties, but after the initial blessing by the shaman, it became even stronger. The more it was used in rituals, the stronger it became, in fact. It was passed down from shaman to shaman and was soon highly sought after because anyone could wield its power for anything they wanted."

"And the talisman?" Cassandra asked.

"Turquoise has always been a stone of healing," Jenkins continued, putting his quill down and closing the tome in front of him at the table. "The Egyptians decided to harness that and created a talisman made of seven stones which made it perfect and complete in their eyes. One of the first pharaohs – Amen-hotep – had a reputation for dabbling in dark magic. He'd somehow acquired the Phoenix Feather but knew that its power was greater than what he could handle alone, so he commissioned the high priests to create the talisman to protect him while he used it."

"But you said the two didn't get along," Jacob reminded them.

Flynn chimed in then. "The pharaoh tried to use the power of the feather and the protection of the talisman to raise his wife from her tomb. He'd been heartbroken over her unexpected death and was willing to do anything to have her back."

"Egyptians considered that sort of thing unholy," Ezekiel remembered. "Death was sacred to them."

"Yes, but not to Amun. Plus, he didn't tell anyone what he was doing," Flynn explained.

"So what happened?" Eve prompted.

Flynn looked at Jenkins and nodded again.

"The story goes that when Amun tried to raise his wife, the feather and the talisman's energies sort of fused together. Because he was using the feather's powers for something nefarious, however, a sort of repelling action was created and – "

"Like magnets," Jacob finished with an understanding nod as he folded his arms.

"Precisely," Jenkins confirmed, lifting his closed fist in the air as he often did; a sort of physical punctuation mark. "So, in one way they are diametrically opposed but in another they are fiercely drawn together."

"Which is a disaster waiting to happen then," Eve concluded, shaking her head. "Okay, so what do we do? Do we know for certain that these two items are being used?"

"We'll need to go back at night," Flynn told them. "That's when all of the activity has supposedly been happening. We couldn't find much of anything today. Jacob, you'll come with me and Eve tonight."

"Got it," Jacob confirmed as he left the annex to get ready.

"Cassandra and Ezekiel – work with Jenkins to find out how we could possibly neutralize the opposing energies," Flynn instructed as they followed the caretaker upstairs to start searching through books.

Flynn looked at Eve and grinned as he reached for her hand. "And since we have to wait until dark, how about some dinner?"

An easy smile appeared on Eve's face as she squeezed his hand. "Sounds perfect to me. But I'll cook."

* * *

Wearing all black clothing, black shoes, black gloves with even eye black on their faces, Flynn, Eve and Jacob moved stealthily through the wooded areas trying to stay hidden as they searched for a sign of the disturbances.

After almost twenty minutes, Jacob stopped walking. "Shh...listen. Hear that?"

"Chanting," Eve whispered. "There _is_ someone here."

"Let's keep going," Flynn encouraged.

As they crept closer and closer, the sound of the chanting increased. It wasn't long before they found the source – three older women dressed in gypsy garb were dancing barefoot around a fire. Two had Lakota drums and one had a gourd rattle.

"Look," Flynn whispered. "The one with the rattle is wearing the talisman."

"Which means they have the feather, too," Jacob added with a sigh.

"Let's watch for a bit," Eve suggested. "Maybe they'll bring it out."

The three silently stood in the shadows for over fifteen minutes and watched the women. The dancing and chanting continued on without much change until the woman with the rattle stopped. She put it down and reached for something else as the other two began to drum faster. As the librarians and guardian watched, the woman picked up a huge red feather – over a foot in length – and held it above her head, arms straight up in the air.

"That's it!" Flynn whispered as the feather began to shake in the woman's hands. "They do have it! Okay, let's get back to the Library and see if the others have found a way to neutralize the feather and the talisman. We need to stop the ritual before it's too late!"

"I understood part of what they were chanting, Flynn," Jacob told him as they hurried back to the door. "Cassandra was right – they're trying to summon the people that died here."

"I sure hope they've found something to stop them," Eve commented as she was first to go through the door.

* * *

"There were three gypsy women dancing, and they have the talisman and the feather," Flynn announced to Jenkins, Cassandra and Ezekiel who stood on either side of the caretaker. A huge bowl sat on the table in front of them with numerous jars and bottles scattered around it.

Jenkins looked up with a frown. "Dancing and chanting, you said?"

"Yep," Flynn answered.

"Drums and rattles?"

"Yep."

"One of them held the feather above her head, didn't she?"

"She did."

"They're trying to summon the souls of those that died there." Jenkins had researched more about the feather while they were gone, and he'd found reports from centuries ago where graves had mysteriously opened after local people had reported seeing lights, hearing chanting and finding tiny red barbs on the ground that looked like they'd come from a feather. It couldn't be coincidence.

"I understood some of the chanting," Jacob shared. "The woman with the feather was trying to summon them to her – to join her…become part of her, whatever that means."

Jenkins rolled his eyes and tilted his head back briefly. "Shamanic soul eaters," he spat, tossing his hands up in the air. "Wonderful."

"And what is _that_?" Ezekiel asked.

Jenkins sighed and shook his head; his instinct had been correct. "Shamanism is usually a very positive and healing practice; however, there are some that take the power too far. There used to be a group that called themselves shamans, but they did nothing good. Eating, or taking in souls, amplifies their power more than anything else ever could."

"But the souls on that island were all sick," Eve reminded them with a shake of her head. "They've been dead a long time."

"Souls are energy," Flynn pointed out. "That energy exists somewhere. And the sicknesses are irrelevant – their souls weren't ill."

"Those women must be stopped, Mr. Carsen," Jenkins warned, his voice quiet and low. "If they're successful, the outcome would be of cataclysmic proportions."

"I agree. Do we have something to neutralize the artifacts?"

"Sea salt, sage, frankincense and holy water," Ezekiel answered, pointing to the bowl still on the table. "We're making a huge batch."

"How will this work?" Eve asked, casting a skeptic glance towards Flynn. "I doubt we'll be able to get close enough to pour it on them."

"There should be a point in the ritual when the feather and talisman are brought together – they touch," Jenkins explained, placing his palms together in demonstration. "Energy will be at its most high and most dangerous. They will need to be doused at that moment."

"Okay…and how do we do that?" Jacob asked.

"Already figured that out, mate," Ezekiel told him, picking up a plastic toy gun from under the table and shooting a stream of water at Jacob who only pursed his lips and shook his head in reaction as water dripped down his face and neck onto his shirt. "Super soakers!"

Jacob, still shaking his head, silently left the annex to get a towel to wipe his face as Flynn looked at Jenkins curiously, one eyebrow lifted. "Super soakers? Really?"

The immortal shrugged. "It was the best method of accurate delivery from a distance that we could think of, sir. Miss Cillian suggested it, actually." He paused to gaze at the young lady standing beside him, smiling at her in appreciation as she gave him a shy smile and glanced down with flushed cheeks. "Once you start shooting them, the mixture will burn their skin and render them immobile, so it should be easier to retrieve the artifacts."

"Jenkins, the moment that you mentioned," Eve began. "When will that be?"

"If she held the feather above her head – which you said she did – then I think tomorrow night will be the culmination of the ritual which means time is of the essence."

* * *

The following evening, sometime after one in the morning, everyone returned to the Library, stumbling through as usual, and they were all soaking wet with frowns on their faces.

"What happened?" Jenkins asked in concern, afraid that their angry expressions meant that things didn't go as planned. "Did you get them?"

Flynn held up the feather while Eve held up the talisman.

"As soon as we started soaking them with the solution," Eve explained. "The repelling action kicked in, so all of us got hit."

"I am covered in salt," Cassandra said slowly, trying to shake it out of her wet hair.

"I don't ever want to see a super soaker again," Jacob told them, brushing salt off of his shoulder.

"Me either, mate," Ezekiel chimed in with a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair. "Geez, I smell like incense."

As the three librarians headed to their rooms to clean up, Eve and Flynn gave the artifacts to Jenkins.

"These will have to be stored on opposite sides of the Library," the caretaker told them, putting the talisman into a velvet-lined case first. "What happened to the women, by the way?"

"They melted," Flynn answered and then shuddered at the memory.

"It was like in _The Wizard of Oz_ ," Eve added. "I'm melting, I'm melting!"

Jenkins frowned at the guardian's mimic of the witch from the movie that he'd only watched once. "Hmm…well…as awful as that sounds, I am relieved that they have been dealt with," he concluded, placing the feather in a glass case and sealing it.

Flynn reached for Eve's hand. "Come on, lady love of mine. I think a long, hot shower is in order."

"I agree. Good night Jenkins."

"Good night Colonel Baird, Mr. Carsen."

* * *

As Jenkins placed each of the artifacts in their respective locations on opposite sides of the storage wing, he thought back to earlier when Cassandra had walked in – she'd been soaking wet with her hair flat and plastered to her head. She'd looked awfully cute even with the huge frown on her face; her pouty lips always did manage to catch his attention. He smiled as he headed back to the annex. She'd looked _extremely_ cute, actually, and he tried not to think about the way her clothes had clung to her, as well.

To Jenkins' surprise, the subject of his pleasant (and uncharacteristically naughty) thoughts was sitting on a stool at the large table in the middle of the room wearing cotton candy colored flannel pajamas, a robe that was as blue as the sky and some sort of stuffed animal-like slippers with her – he assumed – freshly washed hair up in a bun.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now. It's terribly late." Jenkins joined her by the table.

With a smile that lit up her face, Cassandra shrugged. "I don't usually go to sleep until around now, anyway. We've both been busy the past few days. I missed you."

Jenkins marveled at how easily she spoke from the heart, and he realized that he was a tiny bit jealous. Words of affection had never left his lips that freely. "And I you, Cassandra. Say…how would you like some mead?"

"Ooh, I'd love some! Haven't had any since my last ren fair years ago."

"Yes, those have been quite popular, haven't they? They've got the food all wrong, though," Jenkins told her with a wave of his hand. "We did not walk around eating huge turkey legs. That's absurd."

"I'd love to hear about the past sometime. We probably get other things wrong, too."

"I could tell you a little over the mead if you'd like."

"I'd like."

Jenkins started to walk away but noticed that Cassandra continued sitting. "Well?"

"Well what? Aren't we having it out here?"

Jenkins understood her confusion – his suite was off limits to everyone; no one had ever been in his private rooms.

"I thought that we could have the drinks in my quarters," he offered, voice quiet with the barest hint of uncertainty. "Only if you're comfortable with that, of course."

Cassandra seemed to immediately understand the depth of Jenkins' offer as her face expression softened. "Really? You don't ever ask anyone into your private chambers. Are you sure?"

"You're not just anyone, Cassandra," Jenkins complimented, his voice deep as he extended his hand out towards her. "And yes, I'm sure. Shall we, milady?"

With rosy cheeks, Cassandra stood and reached for his hand, her fingers curling around his palm. "I like when you call me that," she admitted shyly.

Holding her soft hand in his as they walked down the hall, Jenkins chuckled when he remembered their made up names for a case a number of months ago. "Sure you don't prefer Sugar Rose?" he teased.

Cassandra laughed heartily before replying, "Sure you don't prefer Papa Bear to Jenkins?" she giggled as he opened the door to his living area.

Jenkins grinned as he motioned for her to enter first and then closed the door behind them. "You know, coming from you, I don't think I'd mind it so much. Have a seat, and I'll get the mead."

Cassandra sat down on the chocolate colored leather couch while Jenkins fetched two glasses from his kitchenette. It felt strange to have someone there, but he didn't regret asking her. He wanted her to be there, and he supposed that he was testing himself in a way to see how it felt with her presence in his sacred space. Truth be known, he was also nervous…an excited kind of nervous. He rather liked it.

"Here you are, my dear." Jenkins handed her a glass of mead as he sat down near her with his, unbuttoning his coat.

"Um…do we toast mead?"

"We can toast whatever we want." Jenkins held up his glass. "To Sugar Rose."

Cassandra giggled again and clinked her glass to his. "To Papa Bear." After she took a sip, she said, "Ooh, this is good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like something to eat? I always have a stash of English tea biscuits here."

"No, this is perfect. I have to say that your den area looks like a library. That's on purpose, I'm guessing."

Jenkins looked around at the dark paneling, the shelves full of books and the antique furniture that filled his sitting room and understood Cassandra's conclusion. "I have always been comfortable in a library-type setting, I suppose. It's very peaceful – very soothing to me."

Cassandra finished another sip of her mead. "You know what's soothing to me?"

"Do tell."

"The mountains."

"Really?"

"I've always loved them. Quiet, serene. Reminds you just how small you are."

As Jenkins relished the sweet honey finish of the mead, he had an idea; it was something that he hadn't done in centuries, but he thought that she might be up for it. "How about a picnic of sorts? We'll go to whatever mountain range you want."

"Really?" Cassandra asked excitedly with wide eyes. "Jenkins, that would be great. Could we go to the Smoky Mountains? Maggie Valley and Asheville are a couple of my favorite areas."

"Then we'll pick one of those and go."

When Cassandra smiled and sipped more mead, Jenkins thought to himself how much he enjoyed doing things that made her happy – more than he thought he would, actually. The light that shone like a beacon from her beautiful eyes seemed to penetrate him straight to the heart, and it brought him a kind of warmth that he'd long past given up on ever experiencing. Admittedly, he was still cautious, but he had promised himself that he was going to start living differently, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"I believe you said that you wanted to hear about the past."

* * *

"Surprise!"

Jenkins felt ridiculous wearing a cone-shaped cardboard hat with an elastic string under his chin for Flynn's birthday, but Cassandra – who stood next to him wearing the same cone-shaped cardboard hat with an elastic string under her chin – had talked him into it. Rather, she'd asked him about it, batted her eyelashes at him and that was it. He gave in to her so easily sometimes it was alarming.

"Guys, this is great!" Flynn gushed as he looked around at the decorations that they'd all put up while he was out with Eve. "What is this…like a mystery theme or something?"

"Sort of," Cassandra replied. "I found the Sherlock plates and napkins."

"I baked the cake," Jacob said proudly.

"I bought these awesome party hats," Ezekiel announced, pointing to his head and making everyone laugh.

"We all chipped in," Eve added, kissing Flynn's cheek. "Jenkins found your present."

Flynn's eyes widened in excitement. "I get a present?"

"Here you are, sir." Jenkins handed Flynn his gift.

It only took the librarian about four seconds to tear off the wrapping paper and let it fall to the floor. "Oh my gosh!" Flynn exclaimed, holding the rectangle shaped box out in front of him. "An original Cluedo game! I haven't seen one of these since I was little. Do you mind if we play?"

"We'd counted on it," Cassandra told him. "I'll get the drinks."

"I'll cut the cake," Jacob said, grabbing the knife to start while Ezekiel grabbed the plates.

Jenkins didn't miss the child-like enthusiasm shining in Flynn's eyes as he told Jacob that he wanted a big corner piece, and the caretaker found himself oddly envious. He hadn't had any birthday parties when he was a child – back then, only children of kings had such lavish celebrations – but he had had a few birthday gatherings with fellow knights years later. They'd usually consisted of food, wine (or some other type of spirit) and games such as shovelboard, Alquerques and Nine Men's Morris. Over the centuries, there was the occasional birthday 'party' – usually a meal with someone – and he'd turned 'sixty-eight' more times than he could remember. More often than not, he'd been alone – sometimes by choice, sometimes not. The last couple years, he'd secretly loved what Eve and the other librarians had done for his birthday even though he'd protested it good-naturedly.

"You know what, Mr. Stone? I think I'd like a big corner piece, too," Jenkins requested with a quick wink.

"You got it."

* * *

As Jenkins ate the delicious sugary dessert while they played Cluedo, he wondered if any of them would be interested in learning some of the games that he used to play in his youth. He hadn't thought about them in eons, but he did miss them. Looking across the table at Cassandra – still donning the birthday hat and looking adorable– he thought that he might ask her first; he would love to teach them to her. It was the first time that Jenkins could remember wanting to share something from his distant past with someone, and he quickly decided that this 'living differently' thing had some merit to it, after all.

* * *

 ** _If you're a John fan, make sure to follow Larroquettishes on Facebook and Twitter. We're a fan page for John! ;)_**

 ** _Thought it was time for an episode of sorts. I mean, it's what they do, right?_**

 ** _Reviews make the sun shine in my little world!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

As Jenkins waited for everyone to return from a complicated artifact retrieval mission in Cambodia, he allowed himself to think about Cassandra in such a way that was not his norm. He'd grown accustomed to seeing her bare legs – she wore a lot of skirts – and he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't noticed how she filled out her cute blouses and sweaters, as well. But the vexing image of her in those wet clothes from the Phoenix Feather case…the way they'd clung to every curve of her body leaving nothing to the imagination as she'd stood in the annex… well… _that_ visual kept him awake at night. He'd had a hard enough time trying to forget the image of her as a mermaid as it was. (Truthfully, he hadn't.)

Initially, Jenkins had tried restricting his thoughts about Cassandra (that were growing more errant by the day) as that's what he'd always done in regards to women, but it was beginning to dawn on him that he didn't want to do that anymore. Not that he planned on swinging the pendulum to the other extreme, but he _wanted_ to think about Cassandra…he _wanted_ to appreciate her beauty… _all_ of her beauty. He was fairly certain that such appreciation would be permissible given their relationship…whatever that was exactly.

Permitting himself that freedom was just so foreign to Jenkins and his conservative ways. He'd never been comfortable ogling women like other men did. When fellow knights had spoken boldly about the queen or any of her ladies, he was always the one that stopped them and chided them for their impropriety. The concept of purity had been ingrained into his being for a _long_ time.

Then Jenkins remembered the talk he'd had with Cassandra in the heart of the Library when she'd asked him if he was still that person from so many years ago; he'd spent a great deal of time reflecting on their conversation since then. She seemed to think that it would be acceptable for him to be completely different than he used to be and saw no reason for him to continue to be that person from so many centuries ago. He valued her opinion greatly, so it forced him to consider her words. Again, he wasn't going to swing the pendulum to the opposite extreme, but perhaps _some_ change…expanding upon his 'living differently' idea…was long overdue.

If Jenkins was honest with himself, he could admit that a few of his older ways might be the slightest bit antiquated. He was not so stubborn that he thought _all_ his medieval behaviors and thought patterns were still relevant in today's society, but it was quite an arduous task to decipher what to keep and what to let go of. Up until now – until Cassandra, that is – he hadn't wanted to change. He'd had no motivation whatsoever to stop and reflect on such things.

Jenkins didn't like the idea of compromising himself, but thinking about Cassandra again and the amazingly kind and intelligent and loving lady that she was made him realize that he wasn't compromising himself; not in a bad way. And she was right in the fact that the world assumed he was dead, anyway, so who exactly was he trying to impress with his outdated ideals? The Library? It certainly didn't care. Neither did the rest of his current 'family', for that matter.

Some opinions from back in the day Jenkins still believed in and always would. But there were some others that he would have to rethink. He wondered if he could do it – if he could truly let go of some things that he'd held on to for centuries. He was certainly going to try. He was a knight – nothing would ever change that. But there were not the same societal expectations now that there had once been, so perhaps he needed to have less expectations of himself.

Almost losing Cassandra had taught Jenkins a valuable lesson – he had a life that needed living. There were too many that didn't get one full life to live, and he could no longer have his immortal life and not live it fully. He repeated that to himself often.

At Flynn's birthday party, Jenkins had uncharacteristically asked for a big corner piece of cake like the Librarian had. It was time to do that with everything. Well…almost everything. Okay…a few things.

Even one thing was a start.

* * *

"Jenkins, this is absolutely perfect."

Jenkins and Cassandra were currently sitting under a majestic oak tree atop a mountain ridge in the Smoky Mountains. A breathtaking view of the lush, green valleys lie in the distance before them dotted with all manner of blooming wildflowers – mostly primrose, japonicas and laurel. Cassandra had spread out a full size sheet on the soft grass under the tree for their picnic, and they'd had sandwiches, chips and cookies.

Cassandra also made something she'd called Jell-o shots, and Jenkins was finishing up his sixth one. They were exceptionally tasty. And more effective than he'd anticipated.

"What did you call these again?" he asked with a lopsided smirk.

"Banana split Jell-o shots," Cassandra answered with a giggle. "These are my favorite to make."

Jenkins licked his lips, tasting a savory mixture of strawberry, banana and chocolate. "They are delicious. You'll have to make them again." His muscles felt heavier than they normally did, and he didn't want to move. Thankfully, he was leaning back against the trunk of the tree with his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles, so he didn't have to move much.

"There are so many flavored vodkas now; I can make lots of different kinds. I feel so tingly. I kind of feel like Jell-o, actually. Think I'll lie down for a bit."

Jenkins wasn't expecting Cassandra to rest her head on top of his thigh as she stretched out on her side, her back to him. His initial reaction was to tense up – she'd certainly never laid on him before – but it only took his cloudy brain a couple seconds to remind himself that he was living differently now _and_ to admit that he liked her closeness very much. As he stared down at the lounging librarian, he realized that he wanted to touch her hair. So he did.

Starting at her temple, Jenkins gently combed his fingers through her silky, red tresses; he couldn't believe how soft it was against his weathered skin. He wondered if all women's hair felt that soft.

"Mmm…that feels good," Cassandra whispered, as her eyelids began to flutter closed.

Jenkins smiled and leaned his head back against the tree trunk and continued playing with her hair as the gentle spring breeze blew around them.

* * *

Sometime later, Jenkins awoke, not realizing that he'd even fallen asleep. He licked his dry lips, immediately looking around to examine their surroundings and make sure their location had not been compromised in some way. He checked the sun's position next, but it hadn't moved much, so they hadn't slept long. Feeling a weight on his leg, he looked down and found that Cassandra was still asleep, as well, her head still on his thigh.

Had it been a few months ago, Jenkins would have tried to slip out from under her and put – what he would have considered – a respectable distance between them. Not the new Jenkins. The new Jenkins remained where he was and gazed down at her, deciding to play with her hair again.

After just a few moments, Cassandra stirred, waking from her nap. She stretched where she lay and moaned softly – a sound that had Jenkins' attention instantly. It was a little melodic and a little breathy, and he longed to hear more.

Cassandra rolled to her back and looked up at him with a sleepy smile, her head still on his thigh and eyes half-lidded. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said, "I think I drooled on your pants. Sorry."

Jenkins laughed heartily at Cassandra's confession; she really was just too cute sometimes. "That's quite all right. I fell asleep, too."

"You did?"

"Yes. I think it was your vodka jelly stuff."

Cassandra sat up then and turned so that she was sitting beside him against the tree trunk. "I didn't even ask if it was all right to use you for a pillow, did I?"

Jenkins saw the embarrassed grimace on Cassandra's face, but it wasn't necessary. "You didn't, however, I didn't ask if it was all right to play with your hair, so I suppose that makes us even."

Cassandra's grimace easily morphed to a demure grin. "That did feel nice."

"It did."

When Cassandra scooted closer and rested her head on Jenkins' shoulder, he reached to hold one of her hands. He was secretly thrilled at how comfortable he was with her.

"Are we dating?"

Jenkins' eyebrows lifted in response to Cassandra's question, though she didn't see it. He hadn't thought about it, to be honest, but they were in a way. They weren't _just_ colleagues…and they weren't _just_ friends. It had been many, many centuries since the last time that he'd "dated" anyone. "I'm used to the term 'courting'," he answered. "But I suppose we are. I'm not sure what else we'd call it."

Cassandra squeezed Jenkins' hand and briefly glanced up at him as she snuggled closer to him, her blue eyes glittering in happiness.

"Good."

Jenkins smiled. So the immortal knight, Galahad – member of the Round Table and receiver of the Grail – was courting Librarian Cassandra Cillian. He certainly never saw _that_ coming.

Jenkins shook his head at the unexpected turn of events in his life. He'd decided decades ago that he would cut himself off from the rest of the world because it was the best thing for _him_. There had been too much loss…too much pain… throughout his extended time on Earth to allow himself to be close to anyone again. If he'd learned anything during that 'extended time', though, it was that life was unpredictable. The Library had brought him a family that he hadn't known he'd needed, and it had also brought him a woman that he'd never imagined he could care for – or that would be _worth_ caring for. He listened as Cassandra breathed deeply beside him and then closed his eyes as he leaned his head against hers.

Jenkins accepted that he would lose Cassandra one day – it was the price of being immortal – but damn if he wasn't going to enjoy every second of her presence that he possibly could for as long as he could.

* * *

"Mr. Jones!" Jenkins exclaimed, holding up his phone that showed a photo of Ezekiel skateboarding off of a section of the Great Wall. "What did I tell you about this?"

The young man shrugged. "Come on, mate – I got air off of the Great Wall of China! I _had_ to share it! It's awesome!"

"No, _mate_ , it's not," Jenkins contradicted, anger blazing from his eyes. "Don't you remember when we talked about the Sphinx?"

"Ezekiel, you know we can't have public accounts like that," Cassandra chimed in matter-of-factly. She'd been working with Jenkins all afternoon to come up with a safer cleaning solution for the paper artifacts.

"Right. This coming from someone with an Instagram account."

"But I don't post photos of me, and my name isn't on it. That's different."

"Whatever," Ezekiel remarked, grabbing his skateboard. "Miss Lady of the Knight. Like I don't know what that means."

After Ezekiel left the room, Jenkins noticed how red Cassandra's face was. "Lady of the night?"

"Knight with a k," Cassandra clarified. "I – uh – recently changed my screen name."

"Lady of the – " But then Jenkins caught the meaning, and his ire from moments ago melted away as he grinned at her. "Oh. That's clever."

"You don't think it's silly?"

"Why would I think that? You're referring to me, I hope."

"Of course. I just didn't want you to think it was childish or something."

Jenkins stopped what he was doing to focus on her.

"Cassandra, I would never think any display of your affection was childish," he assured her, his eyes sincere. "It's too precious a thing."

Cassandra smiled in relief and bit her lip before stepping closer to Jenkins and wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him. He did the same and gave her a quick squeeze. She felt like heaven in his arms.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and immediately stepped away from each other, quickly returning to their previous tasks.

"Don't mind me," Flynn called out, trying not to grin at the caretaker and librarian's embrace. "Just passing through. Eve and I are finally going to take a real vacation."

"That's great!" Cassandra replied. "Where to?"

"Greece."

"Nice choice, sir," Jenkins complimented, wishing that his and Cassandra's moment had not be interrupted. In the future, he would have to be more mindful of where they were and who was around.

Flynn searched through a couple drawers in his desk until he found what he was looking for, quickly shoving it into his pocket. "You know, you two should take a vacation together, as well," he suggested.

"What?" both Jenkins and Cassandra asked at the same time, the surprise evident in their voices.

Flynn pointed at them as he walked. "You don't seriously think you're hiding anything do you? We all know. So you don't need to sneak around."

When Flynn left the annex, Jenkins and Cassandra looked at each other.

"Does that bother you?" Jenkins asked immediately. They weren't trying to be secretive, but they hadn't exactly made an announcement, either; it wasn't either of their styles.

Cassandra shook her head. "We're a family. There's no way to keep it from them, nor should we. And, to be quite honest, I think they've known that I was attracted to you for some time now."

Jenkins had been alone for _so_ long…sometimes he forgot how it was with a library full of people running around. Secrets weren't secrets long. And Cassandra was right – they _were_ a family, and there was no reason to hide their affection from the others. He was tired of hiding. "Very well. I daresay I will most likely be deficient at attempting to conceal my affection, anyway. Shall we return to our formula then, _Sugar Rose_?"

Cassandra giggled and winked at Jenkins. "Whatever you say, _Papa_ _Bear_."

They both laughed – that would never _not_ be funny.

"Perhaps we'll keep those names a secret, though," Jenkins whispered.

"Totally," Cassandra agreed, nodding furiously.

Jenkins figured he and Cassandra had to keep _something_ to themselves.

* * *

The day after Flynn and Eve left for Greece for two weeks, Ezekiel and Jacob left for Australia. Jacob had always wanted to go, so Ezekiel said that he'd show him around. The Library was exceedingly quiet with the four gone; even the clippings book seemed to know that they needed a break.

Not that Jenkins was exactly happy that everyone was gone, but he did feel more relaxed with Cassandra since he knew that they wouldn't be interrupted. In fact, while he still wore his shined shoes, dress slacks and shirts, he decided to forego the coat and tie – Cassandra had made the suggestion. He even loosened a couple buttons at the top of his shirt, something he usually never did outside of his private quarters. It seemed to please her which in turn pleased him.

* * *

After lunch on Wednesday, Cassandra reached for Jenkins' hand as they left the kitchen and said, "Come on – we're going to meditate in the rain room."

Jenkins' eyes widened in alarm. He remembered that Cassandra had asked him about it, but he'd never intended on joining her. "Oh…I don't think…I'm not sure that…"

"You're doing it."

"But I need to – "

"Nope."

"Why don't you go and – "

"You're going."

Jenkins wasn't sure what was going to happen, but as he allowed Cassandra to lead him down the hall towards his chamber to change, he reminded himself that sometimes having the corner piece of cake meant doing things that he wouldn't normally do. Then he remembered the image of her standing in the annex soaking wet after the feather case and smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Cassandra wore her bathing suit under a thin summer dress as she sat on the ground in the rain. Jenkins – having not had a bathing suit in decades – ended up finding an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that he never remembered buying (he was certain that the Library had provided it for him). To say that he was uncomfortable was an understatement, but he was determined to give it a try. They sat back to back with their legs crossed Indian style. Well, she did – he did the best he could – as a gentle rain fell on them.

"Now, turn your palms up and rest them on your knees," Cassandra instructed, her voice soft. "Press the tips of your middle fingers into the pads of your thumbs. Try to relax your muscles and release any tension."

Jenkins had been taught meditation by the Dalai Lama himself centuries previous, but he didn't tell Cassandra that. Instead, he closed his eyes and followed her instructions. Her voice was much nicer than the Lama's had been, anyway. As they sat, he could feel the rhythm of her breathing where their backs touched – the slow inhale and exhale – and it was comforting to him.

"Now just breathe deeply," Cassandra continued, her voice almost a whisper. "Allow your mind to wander where it will."

Jenkins was soaking wet as the droplets of rain gently pelted his skin, and he had a difficult time thinking about anything but her.

"How do you feel?"

Jenkins smirked, though she couldn't see him. "Wet."

Cassandra laughed quietly. "Is that all?"

Jenkins breathed deeply and relaxed his shoulders. "Um…I'm not sure what I am. My thoughts are somewhat scattered, I suppose."

"That's normal. Ultimately, the goal is to empty your mind and focus on yourself by listening to your breathing. Sometimes it's challenging for me, too."

"I'll try harder."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Cassandra moved away from Jenkins and stood.

"See – that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jenkins stood and turned to face his beautiful librarian. He was mesmerized by her – her hair was plastered to her head again, and her eyelashes were wet, making her blue eyes even bigger and more striking than normal.

Still standing in the light rain – droplets running down their faces – it was then that Jenkins' gaze fell, giving himself rare permission to visually appreciate Cassandra. Her dainty feet were always manicured, and her nails sported a dark teal nail color (sometimes they were all different colors, which he loved). Her body was slender but with just enough hips and thighs to give her feminine curves. As Jenkins' gaze continued its slow ascent, he took in her tight waist and then her breasts. Even covered under two layers, he could see the outline of the fleshy globes that were the size of grapefruits (one of his favorites), and he could not stop the thought that went through his mind about how nicely they would fit in his hands. He clenched his fists where they hung at the sides of his body in reaction and licked his lips when he noticed that her nipples were hard from the chilly rain still falling on them. When his eyes finally lifted to hers, Jenkins was relieved to see that she wasn't angry with him for his boldness; instead she looked curious, as if waiting for a reaction from him. He couldn't react, though; he was frozen where he was, overcome with a feeling that he hadn't fully experienced in at least two hundred years.

Desire. Mind-numbing, logic-reducing desire.

Cassandra was as perfect to Jenkins as any woman could be. Her skin was flawless, her eyes bright, hair the shade of new copper and her mouth – he swallowed as he stared at her lips. They were perfect, too, and he suddenly wanted to kiss her. Right there. In the rain.

'Old Jenkins' would have avoided such a situation like the plague, but 'New Jenkins'? Well…New Jenkins wanted to wrap his arms around Cassandra's wet body and press his lips to hers.

Looking up into Cassandra's eyes again, Jenkins noticed that her curious expression from moments ago had changed. She bit her lip, and the corner of his mouth curled up into the barest smirk when he watched _her_ gaze fall down _his_ body. He subconsciously stood taller as she appraised him, and he hoped that she liked what she saw as it was the least clothing that he'd ever worn in front of her.

When Cassandra's gaze finally lifted, Jenkins could sense the energy shift; he saw it in her eyes. They were usually large with tiny pupils, but now they were narrowed with only small rings of blue remaining; her pupils had tripled in size as she stared at him. Dare he think that she was experiencing the same desire as he? Glancing down at her mouth, he licked his lips again and wondered if he should just throw caution to the wind and kiss her.

Then Jenkins noticed Cassandra shiver, and when she folded her arms across her chest, he knew then was not the moment.

"Come on," he said, reaching for her hand and feeling somewhat relieved. That was not the proper place for their first kiss. "We need to get you warmed up, and I know just the place."

Jenkins led Cassandra down to the end of the hall and then down a couple more.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

When Jenkins stopped at a door and opened it, Cassandra stepped into the room and gasped.

"Oh my gosh – fireplaces!" But then the librarian looked at Jenkins quizzically. "Wait. How are there _fireplaces_ in here?"

Jenkins hadn't been in there in years – and judging by the 'retro' style of the furniture and décor he'd guess since the seventies – but he'd always appreciated the intricate stone work and ornately carved wooden mantels above the five fireplaces that lined the circular room. They were some of the most beautiful that he'd ever seen.

"The fireplaces in here contain the spirits of the five most powerful fire gods – Pele, Vesta, Vulcan, Hestia and Ra," Jenkins explained, leading Cassandra across the orange-colored shag carpet to a sunken sofa pit in the center of the room that had been all the rage back in the day. It was a fifteen-square-foot area of couches and ottomans in varying colors of brown, green and gold, and it was extremely plush. "We can stay in here for a few minutes to dry off and warm up."

"I love the decor," Cassandra gushed, stepping down onto a couch with Jenkins behind her. "It's like a skiing lodge from the seventies or something. All it needs is a few Panton chairs, some framed geometric pattern art and a couple lava lamps."

"That could be arranged if you'd like," Jenkins offered as they settled down on the couch, resting their legs on one of the ottomans.

"Maybe. I wouldn't want to anger the fire gods or anything."

Jenkins chuckled and then winked at her. "I'm sure they won't mind. Warming up some?"

Cassandra bit her lip where she sat beside of Jenkins. "Almost. Maybe if you – um – put your arm around me…you know…if you want to."

Jenkins told himself that he should have done that immediately. He was so used to sitting a certain distance away that he did it without even thinking. This was another opportunity to retrain his brain to think differently. And, to be honest, it didn't take all that much thought to be closer to her. "Oh, I want to."

As they sat quietly listening to the pops and crackles of the fireplaces around them, Jenkins ran his fingertips up and down the outside of Cassandra's bare arm while her head rested on his chest, just below his shoulder. They were the closest physically that they'd ever been – the sides of their bodies touching from head to toe essentially – and Jenkins had been worried that he might not be comfortable with it. He was trying to live differently, yes, but Rome wasn't built in a day, either. Leaning his cheek against her head, her red tresses still wet from the rain, he was relieved to discover that neither their state of undress nor their close proximity bothered him. When Cassandra shifted beside of him and rested her arm across his abdomen, Jenkins smiled and breathed deeply. He couldn't recall the last time that he felt so content.

* * *

Jenkins' eyes fluttered open, and he instantly glanced around to take inventory of his surroundings (his knight training ever present). Once again, he didn't remember falling asleep. Apparently, he was becoming _extremely_ comfortable with Cassandra because he did not slumber easily; he never had.

Speaking of, the lovely lady's head still rested on his chest, and he could tell by her slow, deep breathing that she was still asleep.

Not wishing to wake Cassandra yet, Jenkins turned onto his side and boldly wrapped both of his arms around her, snuggling further down into the cushions. A little nap never hurt anyone.

* * *

Jenkins awoke when Cassandra started moving against him, blinking a few times and yawning as consciousness slowly returned.

"Oh no," Cassandra groaned as she slowly sat up. "I drooled on your shirt. I guess I need a bib or something when I sleep. Sorry."

Jenkins shrugged. "I'm not the least bit concerned."

"Still…sorry. And as much as I love lying here with you, I'm pretty hot now. We should probably go."

"I agree. The nap was welcome, I must say. And so was the company."

Cassandra giggled when she caught Jenkins' wink. "That it was," she replied as they stood and climbed out of the sofa pit. "You know, we're starting to make a habit of this sleeping together thing." She then immediately covered her mouth and blushed when she realized what she'd said. "Oh – I didn't mean – "

Jenkins chuckled. "I know what you meant. It's all right. You know, I did enjoy sitting in the rain. I didn't think I would like it at first, but – "

"Sort of like me," Cassandra teased, flashing him one of her cute grins

Jenkins smirked and reached for her hand as they left the fire room and headed down the hall. "Touché, my dear. How about I make us some coffee?"

"Mmm…yes please. After I shower and change clothes."

"Good idea; I will, as well. Why don't you come to my chambers once you've changed?"

"Okay."

And there it was again. Oh how Jenkins loved that impish little grin.

* * *

 _ **If you didn't already know, I help run a fan page about John Larroquette. Look up Larroquettishes either on Twitter or Facebook.**_

 _ **Thank you, Guest, for your review. I agree...I enjoy smut as much as the next person. Sometimes, you just want fun. Other times, you want something a little real...or at least as real as we can get with fictional characters. Jenkins comes from a different world than we live in, and while he has evolved in some areas, he hasn't in others. It'll be a slow process, but I do believe he's coming around. (And I also agree...he's totally sexy!)**_

 _ **Want to see what Cassandra is sharing on her 'Lady of the Knight' IG page? I hear she'll be posting other photos, too. Look up ladyoftheknightjc/.**_


	7. Chapter 7

When everyone emerged through the door after returning from the last case in Yucatan, Mexico, a strange sensation twisted in Jenkins' gut as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Jacob was carrying Cassandra in his arms, and the caretaker did _not_ like it.

"What's going on?" Jenkins asked defensively. He tried not to sound accusing in his tone, but he was certain that he failed.

"Ask them," Ezekiel told him with a dismissive wave of his hand as he walked straight through the annex to head for his room. Whatever it was, he wasn't part of it nor did he want to be, apparently.

"I'm fine," Cassandra insisted, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"This one here had a little tumble at Chichen Itza," Jacob answered, casting what Jenkins interpreted as a warning glance towards Eve as he set Cassandra on the edge of the main table. He could also tell by the tone of the Librarian's voice that he was trying to keep things lighthearted even though he knew that they weren't. "And then proceeded to twist her ankle."

"And that's because she didn't listen to me," Eve added, obviously exasperated as she shook her head while Cassandra crossed her arms, a look of annoyance on her face. "I told her not to run up the steps in Suytun Cenote because they were jagged and uneven, but she wouldn't listen, and now she's hurt. Right, Jacob?"

Jacob, however, shook his head as he left the room. "Not in this argument!" he called out, his right hand in the air declaring his neutrality.

Jenkins got the feeling that there had been more than one argument since Cassandra fell.

Flynn, who'd come in and immediately started unpacking the duffle bag full of artifacts, overheard the topic of discussion and said with a shrug, "Oh…she just scraped her leg a bit. She'll be fine."

" _Fine?_ " Eve bellowed, eyes wide in disbelief, pointing to Cassandra's ankle that was wrapped in torn pieces of cloth and sporting dark red spots where the blood was seeping through. "She has a deep _two inch gash_ on her leg; she is _not_ fine! Jenkins, tell her she needs stitches!"

"Tell her I don't!" Cassandra exclaimed, eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

The funny twisting sensation from moments ago had disappeared – which the caretaker was grateful for – but now Jenkins was concerned for Cassandra. Seeing her hurt worried him, not to mention he was concerned about what germs she might have picked up in Suytun Cenote. Infections were all too common from such compromised locations. "Has anyone looked at it?"

"Yes!" both Eve and Cassandra exclaimed.

"Even Flynn – " Eve began but was cut off.

"Nope – not in this," the Librarian interrupted, grabbing the empty bag and quickly leaving the annex.

Jenkins lifted his eyebrows in surprise at Eve and Cassandra's simultaneous outbursts plus Flynn's hasty departure. He knew that the women could be very stubborn, and he didn't particularly want to get caught in the daggers that were flying between them. "Okay…well…let's focus on her injury. Colonel Baird, please fetch the first aid kit, a shallow pan and some water." When the guardian left the room in a huff, he turned towards Cassandra. "Would you like to tell me what happened now that there's no audience?"

Crossing her arms, Cassandra dropped her head shamefully. "Not particularly."

Jenkins nodded, having expected that answer. "Very well."

Eve returned with everything a couple minutes later. Jenkins put the pan on the table and grabbed the water. "Hold your leg up so that I can rinse out the wound."

Cassandra did as he asked, wincing as he pulled and tugged at her skin. The water was the color of cherry Kool-Aid and caused Jenkins to frown. He'd seen many injuries over his long life; hers wasn't overly serious, but it _was_ deeper than he was comfortable with.

"You could use a couple stitches," Jenkins concluded, the tone of his voice apologetic.

"Told you!" Eve exclaimed.

"He said 'could use' not need," Cassandra shot at the guardian with narrowed eyes.

"Colonel Baird, please get me the tall green bottle from the top shelf in the white cabinet in my lab," Jenkins requested, mostly to get her out of the room for a moment.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's a smaller vial of Bathsheba's Oil of Healing."

When Eve left again, Jenkins tried once more to get Cassandra to talk. "Why are you so adamant about not getting stitches?" he asked, lowering his voice so Eve wouldn't hear.

Eyes full of fear met Jenkins'; he'd seen that look months ago when Cassandra was being wheeled into surgery. "I've been in so many hospitals," she whispered with a shake of her head.

Jenkins instantly understood and offered Cassandra a reassuring smile. He should have known the very idea would bring up unpleasant memories for her. "No further explanation necessary. But I wasn't planning on taking you to a hospital for them."

"You weren't?"

"No. I'm more than capable of stitching this little gash up."

"You are?"

"I am. I have taken care of worse injuries than this, believe me."

Cassandra's shoulders dropped in acquiesce, and she offered Jenkins a small smile. "Well…okay."

When Eve returned, she looked back and forth between the caretaker and the Librarian. "You're not going to get stitches, are you?"

"Actually, she is," Jenkins answered. "I'll be doing it. I'm the caretaker, if you'll remember. Being able to stitch someone up is in the job description."

Eve let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, Jenkins. I've been so worried about her and what she could have been exposed to that I didn't even stop to think that you could do it."

"I'll take care of it right now," Jenkins told the guardian, taking the bottle of healing oil from her and setting it on the table. "Miss Cillian will be good as new in no time."

"Can I do anything to help?" Eve asked.

"Not necessary. It will only take me a few minutes."

"Okay…well…if you're sure, I'll be off to bed then."

After Eve left the annex, Cassandra grinned at Jenkins and whispered, "Thanks, Papa Bear."

Jenkins winked at her. "You're welcome, Sugar Rose."

* * *

Over the next couple days, Cassandra stayed in her private rooms with her foot elevated as much as possible per Jenkins' instruction. Everyone took turns spending time with her, but it was the immortal who doted on her. He took her meals to her – always making sure that she had extra dessert – and spent the evenings watching movies with her. Sometimes he held her hand; other times he put his arm around her. After their snuggle session in the fire room, Jenkins was very much at ease with being so close to her. He'd forgotten how wonderful it was to hold someone that he cared about, and when he began to imagine himself kissing her, he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Three days after the injury, Jenkins and Cassandra were in her rooms watching another movie. When it ended, he told her that it was time to check the wound; he'd checked it every day to make sure there was no infection. They shifted to either ends of the couch so she could lift her foot up to his lap. He removed the loose bandage and was pleased that the redness had vanished. Her sprain had healed, and it looked like the gash nearly was, as well.

"So, what's the verdict, doctor?"

Jenkins thought that he recognized an impish twinkle in Cassandra's eyes as she lowered her foot to the floor, and he couldn't help but grin. "I think it'll be permissible for you to move around normally tomorrow," he told her. "But you'll still need to be mindful of it."

"Shame. I was enjoying the attention."

"You always have my attention, Cassandra."

"And you always have mine, Jenkins. You have since day one."

"Oh, I doubt that," he automatically replied with a skeptical chuckle. "I know I wasn't overly friendly or welcoming when you all arrived. I was churlish and contentious…horrible, really."

"But you know what? I was attracted to you, anyway. Why do you think I always volunteered to help you with projects?"

Jenkins opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. The thought had never crossed his mind that Cassandra had an ulterior motive with her assistance, but then he never thought that she would take a second look at him, either. "I guess I didn't realize," he finally admitted. "I certainly never dreamed it was because of me."

"It was definitely because of you. I wanted to be close to you. I was hoping that maybe one day you'd look at me the same way I looked at you."

"You must have the patience of a saint," Jenkins complimented, smiling appreciatively at the beautiful young lady. Most days, he still struggled to come up with a reason for her interest in him. Lately, he'd been struggling with his ever-increasing desire to kiss her. It has been hundreds of years since he'd kissed someone, and while he was quite certain that he hadn't forgotten how, it still affected his confidence. Plus, the first kiss was the most important kiss of all, so circumstances had to be just right.

Cassandra shrugged and shifted where she sat, her hands landing in her lap. "No. I'm just used to guys not reciprocating, I guess. I don't take the hint sometimes."

Jenkins moved so that he was sitting beside of Cassandra again and then reached for her hands to hold between both of his and causing her lift her gaze to his. "I'm glad they didn't reciprocate, otherwise you might not be here. And I'm awfully grateful that you are. You're teaching me to live again. I'm beginning to think that the Library knew you would be more than just another Librarian."

Cassandra smiled, but Jenkins noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. She reached for his arm to put around her shoulders and then snuggled up to him. "One more movie, okay?"

After giving Cassandra a reassuring squeeze, Jenkins rested his head against hers and replied, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

When the Clippings book flipped its pages, Jacob was the first to notice. He grabbed the bell that Jenkins had attached to the book and rang it to alert everyone. It only took a couple minutes for everyone to enter the annex.

"What have we got?" Flynn asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Something about a band of gypsies," Jacob answered.

" _Gypsies, tramps and thieves_ ," Cassandra sang, abruptly stopping when everyone stared at her. "What? I love that song."

The corner of Jenkins' mouth turned up in the barest smirk. He liked that song, too.

"Apparently, they've been in some trouble," Jacob continued, still reading. "Accused by customers of stealing which they're adamantly denying."

"Customers of what?" Ezekiel asked.

"Gypsies often tell fortunes, read palms, crystal balls, tarot cards – those sorts of things," Jenkins explained. "That's mostly how they earn their money as they move from city to city."

"They travel around in fancy wagons, right?"

"Caravans," Eve corrected Ezekiel. "Why don't you three go check it out and see what's going on?"

"Dial up a door, Jenkins," Jacob told the caretaker enthusiastically.

It only took the immortal a minute to get the door ready so that Jacob, Ezekiel and Cassandra could run through it.

"And with them gone, Eve has some news for you," Flynn announced, motioning for her to continue.

Holding up her left hand, Eve grinned and exclaimed, "We're engaged!"

Jenkins' mouth dropped. He'd had a suspicion that things had been getting more serious between them, but he'd had no idea that the Librarian had proposed. "Well congratulations to you both!" he gushed, shaking Flynn's hand and then hugging Eve. "When did this happen?"

"While we were in Greece," Eve answered with a sheepish smile. "We wanted to tell you first."

"Have you set a date?"

"No. Eve and I agreed on a long engagement."

Jenkins was ridiculously happy for his friends, and he could already envision Cassandra rushing out to purchase wedding magazines for Eve. "I think it's wonderful news. The others will be excited to hear it, as well."

Flynn and Eve exchanged a secret look. "Speaking of the others," he began, but Jenkins immediately knew where the younger man was headed and held up his hand.

"Don't ask me about Miss Cillian," Jenkins warned, walking over to his desk while the other two followed.

"But you've been so happy the past few months," Eve pointed out.

"And we were very worried about you after – " But Flynn stopped and glanced at Eve again.

Jenkins breathed deeply. His knew that his affection towards Cassandra was not exactly a secret, but he was not comfortable discussing details about her. "Miss Cillian and I have been spending time together and enjoying each other's company."

"You know, if you two wanted to disappear for a few days and take some time to yourselves – "

Jenkins stiffened as he dropped his gaze and moved a couple things around on his desk. He knew what Flynn was suggesting and was discomfited by the insinuation. "That would not be appropriate, Mr. Carsen," he informed him, not looking up.

"Why not?" Eve asked innocently. "You could do the same things there as here. You two deserve some time away."

Glancing at Flynn before turning towards Eve, Jenkins asked, "Just what do you think we do?"

Eve blinked a couple times. "Um – talking, holding hands, kissing, dates, spending the night together…you know…couple things."

Jenkins needed this conversation to cease immediately before things got extremely awkward. "We do not do 'couple things', as you put it. Now, if you'll excuse me." He grabbed a few folders and hastily headed for his lab.

* * *

"Did I say something wrong?"

Flynn shook his head and sighed. "I should have known," he mumbled, glancing up to the ceiling. "We shouldn't have suggested that."

"Why?"

"Think back to what you know of his history. The _purest_ knight that ever lived? His purity was the only thing that enabled him to find the Grail."

Eve slowly connected the dots, suddenly looking at Flynn with wide eyes. "You mean, he's a - " She stopped and looked around to make sure Jenkins was still out of the room. "Never?"

"I don't think so."

"But he's how old?"

"He's never married, Eve. I'm pretty sure that would never happen outside of marriage for him. Plus, he made that oath to Charlene, so he wouldn't have done anything to break that. Do you know anything about Cassandra? I mean, not that it's my business – "

Eve grinned and shook her head. "You know you're just as nosy as I am, but no, I don't know about that particular part of her past. She's just said that she didn't have many boyfriends. Gosh, I just assumed that they were together in every sense of the word like we are. I hope I didn't offend him."

"I doubt it. I'll go talk to him to make sure."

* * *

Jenkins knew when Flynn stepped into the lab, but he did not knowledge him. He supposed he understood on one hand why certain behaviors were assumed between two people – he knew the world had moved on to a much more liberal view of such things – but he had not. There were some things that were still sacred to him and always would be.

Flynn joined the caretaker at the main table. "Um…if we offended you, Jenkins, we truly apologize, and – "

"You did not offend me, sir."

"We just assumed that you two were…you know…like me and Eve."

"I think you know we're not," Jenkins clipped, glancing at Flynn just briefly as he kept his focus on his task.

The Librarian looked around the room before asking, "Have you thought about marrying her?"

Jenkins smiled at the mention of Cassandra, instantly picturing her in a beautiful white wedding dress with a long train, her face concealed by a veil. "She's an amazing woman," he admitted. "But I doubt marriage is in the cards for us. Spending time together like we do is one thing, but a human marrying an immortal? Not exactly ideal."

"She might think otherwise."

Jenkins shrugged, barely looking at Flynn before returning to his tinkering again. "Perhaps. But that conversation is a long ways out."

Flynn took the cue from the curt tone of Jenkins' voice and didn't press further. "Okay…well…again, apologies if we overstepped. It's just – " The Librarian smiled. "It's nice to see you two happy."

Jenkins lifted his gaze to Flynn's, and he couldn't suppress his smile. "Thank you, sir. Miss Cillian and I are having a lovely time together."

Once alone again, Jenkins began to think about their conversation. Flynn had a valid point. Most couples had few restrictions between them and enjoyed a full range of intimacies. While he would compromise _some_ things, he would not compromise _that_. He and Cassandra had not had that conversation, but he wondered if they should. The last thing he wanted was for her to be expecting more than he could give. He knew how that felt.

Charlene had been the only woman that he'd ever considered marrying. He was in no way against it – he'd just never found anyone that even came close to her.

Until Cassandra, anyway.

Once he'd allowed himself to spend time with her, Jenkins had initially thought that they'd just have fun watching movies and having dinner together occasionally. But over the last few months, it had grown into more. He loved her – he'd told her as they'd wheeled her into surgery that day. What he currently felt, however, was different. It was…bigger…more intense somehow. He wondered if he was _in_ love with her.

Would he ever consider marriage? That was a question that Jenkins honestly didn't know the answer to. There was a lot to think about and consider, after all, their story would not have a happy ending. He would continue living long after she'd passed. But didn't they deserve happiness until that day? Jenkins sighed. Maybe Cassandra had no interest in marrying him, anyway. He still sometimes assumed that she would find someone closer to her age that she would prefer so that they could grow old together. And if that ever did happen, he would understand.

Shaking his head, Jenkins forced it out of his mind for the moment. There was a case to focus on. Getting bogged down in all those 'what ifs' wasn't going to solve anything.

* * *

"We were able to talk to a few of their recent customers," Cassandra was telling everyone. "They all insist that their valuables went missing during their meetings with the gypsies."

"Meetings?" Flynn repeated.

"Appointments are probably a better word," Ezekiel clarified. "They schedule customers for tarot card and palm readings mostly.

"And what do the gypsies have to say about the accusations?" Eve asked.

"They insist that they've done no wrong," Jacob answered. "Nadya showed us around and inside all of the caravans. Nothing seemed odd."

"There were cute animals running around everywhere, too," Cassandra added, her smile lighting up her eyes. "Monkeys, raccoons – they were very friendly."

"Gypsies do have a fondness for exotic animals," Jenkins confirmed. "But where is the magic?"

The three librarians exchanged glances and shrugs.

"That's the thing; we don't know," Jacob answered.

"Maybe Flynn and I could have a card reading or something," Eve suggested, glancing at him and receiving a nod in approval. "Where do they find their customers?"

"There's a coffee shop where they advertise," Ezekiel told her.

"Wait – you should take something to see if it gets stolen," Cassandra suggested.

Jacob's eyes lit up and turned his focus to Ezekiel. "Jones, do you still have that recorder ring you were tinkering with weeks ago?"

"Yeah, it's in my room."

"Let's see if they'll take that. Maybe it'll give us an idea of where to start."

"On it, mate!"

* * *

"They took it!" Eve exclaimed when she and Flynn returned through the magic door. "So how do we turn on the video?"

"I'll pull it up on the computer," Ezekiel said, rushing over to the other table to grab his laptop.

"How did it happen?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know exactly. We saw Nadya – who was extremely nice, by the way – and her little monkey, Nuri, and then we had a tarot card reading with her."

"Were you around other gypsies?" Jenkins asked, thumbing through a large book, trying to come up with some sort of gypsy lore that might point them in the right direction.

"Not very many and not close enough for them to pickpocket it," Flynn answered.

"Guys, look at this!" Ezekiel interrupted as everyone rushed over to where he sat in front of the small computer screen.

They all watched as an older man stood inside what resembled the interior of a caravan as he studied the ring. His graying hair sat atop his head in soft, unruly curls that peeked out from underneath his diklo, and his dark, thick eyebrows and equally bushy mustache gave the illusion of a permanent scowl to his tanned, weathered face. He wore a black cloak over his brightly colored poet shirt and harem pants with a jerkin that displayed intricate patterns embroidered with thread and beads.

"Good boy, Nuri," he praised, patting the little monkey on the head and giving him a small piece of apple.

The critter squeaked a few times and then scampered off to enjoy his treat.

The older man put the ring down where the rest of the room was still visible, and then he left.

Everyone looked at everyone else, trying to put the pieces together.

"So, who's got an idea?" Eve asked. "I'm still not seeing any magic."

"He's obviously trained the monkey and the other animals to steal," Ezekiel stated.

"The book wouldn't have sent us for trained animals, though," Jacob pointed out, shaking his head. "There has to be more."

"A spell of some kind?" Cassandra offered.

"More than likely. But there has to be something used to initiate control over the animals," Jenkins suggested. "They're not _just_ well-trained."

"Ezekiel, play that video again," Flynn requested, leaning over to get a closer look. "I need to see his hands."

They all watched the same snippet of video over again.

"Ah ha! Right there!" Flynn exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "Jenkins, do you see what I see?"

The caretaker's eyes enlarged, seeing exactly what the Librarian was seeing. "Indeed I do, sir! He's got the Coercion Ruby ring. That's what he's using to influence the animals into stealing."

"How do we get it from him?" Eve asked, crossing her arms. "Especially if he's wearing it."

"Perhaps I could have a chat with Nadya again," Jacob offered.

"Because you like her," Ezekiel mumbled, earning a light punch from Jacob. "Ow, mate."

"I don't like her – exactly – she was nice, that's all."

"She liked him, too," Cassandra added cheerily, earning an eye roll from Jacob.

"Guys, seriously?"

"Hey – whatever works," Flynn told him, clapping his hand down on the younger man's shoulder. "Get going. See what you can find out about the gypsy. We have to get that ring."

* * *

"His name is Stefan, but Nadya doesn't know where he got the ring from," Jacob reported when he returned a couple hours later. "She did say that she's only seen it the last few months, though."

"But does he ever take it off?" Eve asked.

"Only while inside the caravan that he shares with his wife, Mirela. Apparently, she wants him to get rid of it. She's told Nadya that she detects an odd energy around it and doesn't like it."

"Then maybe she can help us," Cassandra offered.

"But she's his wife," Ezekiel pointed out. "Would she get it for us?"

"She will under one condition."

"Which is?" Flynn asked.

Glancing apologetically towards the immortal, Jacob answered, "She wants to do a palm reading with Jenkins."

"What?" both Jenkins and Cassandra asked, glancing at each other and then at Jacob.

"And how does she know about me?"

"What did you tell her?" Cassandra asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing! I swear, I didn't say anything about Jenkins. I have _no_ idea how she knows about him."

Jenkins thought about the condition. He did not believe in most fortune-telling methods, but he didn't see what harm would come from it. "Hmm…I've done more for less, so that's fine, I guess. Whatever will get us that ring."

* * *

Mirela was nice enough, though the palm reading didn't tell Jenkins much that he didn't already know. She did say one thing that had perplexed him, however. She'd noticed something peculiar about his 'line of fate' and had told him, _"You possess that which could save a life, but you will not want to use it…except you must…your future will depend on it"_.

As was his usual, Jenkins kept the information to himself and filed it away for later so that he could focus on the ring, which was now in the Library's protective possession, thankfully. That's what was most important, after all.

* * *

"Where are you coming back from?" Eve asked from where she sat cleaning her guns when Jacob stumbled in through the door.

With an embarrassed grin, he glanced down. "I – uh – had lunch with Nadya again. It was her birthday."

"You _are_ sweet on her," Ezekiel teased from across the room where he was playing a video game on his laptop.

Jacob shot him a look. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"Don't be jealous," Eve told Ezekiel, returning the Australian's tease.

"Of what?"

"The love fest going on around here."

"Please. I love me most, anyway. What's there to be jealous of?"

"Speaking of, where are the others?" Jacob asked, looking around the annex.

"I sent Flynn to the grocery store – it was his turn," Eve answered. "And Jenkins and Cassandra are out. I'm not sure where they went."

"He sure has been distracted lately," Ezekiel remarked with a knowing grin.

Eve nodded. "Love will do that."

"Wait," Jacob said, having just caught what the Guardian said. "You sent Flynn to the grocery store _unsupervised_? Great. That means it's cereal and Twizzlers for dinner again."

* * *

 ** _GUYS! What did everyone think of the TWO NEW EPISODES on Wednesday?!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Jenkins and Cassandra strolled down the preserved medieval streets of the Shambles in York, England as any distinguished gentleman and lady would. He wore one of his dark suits with a white and purple striped shirt, dark purple accessories and his shiny dress shoes. She was dressed in a flowing summer dress with brightly colored flowers on it and strappy wedge sandals. They'd had lunch, stopped in a tea shop for a cuppa, then a pastry shop for some Eccles cakes and perused the many antique stores. Jenkins made a mental note as they passed Roly's Fudge Shop to stop back by for some treats before they left.

* * *

In their third antique store, Jenkins noticed that Cassandra spent a lot of time looking at one pendant in particular; a ten karat oval-shaped ruby with an intricate sterling silver base surrounded by tiny pearls that hung on a silver chain. It was her style, and he wanted her to have it. He bided his time until she moved to the other side of the store, and then he discreetly bought it. Unable to remember the last time that he'd bought such a gift for someone, Jenkins began to think of when would be the best time to give it to her. It had to be meaningful.

* * *

After an early dinner, Jenkins told Cassandra that he had one more place for them to go. The day had been absolutely perfect – everything with her had been perfect from the beginning, really – and he was hoping for the perfect ending. He was a bit nervous, though he told himself that he was being silly. As much as he'd done and lived through over the centuries, he was not very experienced when it came to romantic interactions with women and especially in the current age. But for the first time in way too long, Jenkins was more than ready for them.

* * *

"I'm surprised no one is here," Cassandra remarked as she gazed around at the ancient stone walls that were nearly covered in vines and other overgrowth. "This must have been beautiful in its day."

Jenkins had taken Cassandra to some castle ruins in a remote part of York. "These are privately owned, so they're not commercialized. Most folks don't even know it's here."

"You were here when it was intact, weren't you?"

Jenkins nodded. "I was. It wasn't long after I left the Round Table. I was one of the personal guards to the queen that lived here. This was her summer home; she was a very lovely woman, very kind and gracious to her subjects."

As they walked, Jenkins told Cassandra about the different rooms and some of the people that he'd known there. He loved her appreciation of the past; she was always so full of wonder and awe as she listened to his stories.

"Can we go upstairs?"

"Yes, there's enough of the foundation left, plus there's a view you'll want to see."

Jenkins reached for Cassandra's hand and led her up the once-grand stone staircase to the top floor and through a number of rooms until they entered what had been the queen's bedchambers.

"This way," Jenkins guided as they walked out onto the terrace. Old and dilapidated now, it had once been lavish with a marble covered floor and potted plants in gold vases. "This is what I wanted you to see."

Cassandra placed her palms on the crumbling railing as she stared out over the seemingly never-ending fields of sunflowers. The sun was setting, causing their vibrant yellow hues to be even richer and brighter than usual.

"Oh…this is… _wow_ ," Cassandra whispered with a shake of her head. "It's breathtaking."

Jenkins stepped close behind Cassandra and slid his hands around her waist where she stood. "Yes it is, and the flowers are pretty, as well."

Cassandra laughed quietly and covered his hands with hers. "Thank you so much for today, Jenkins. I've loved every minute of it."

While being so close to Cassandra was comfortable now, the feel of her body against his was soothing on one hand and bewitching on another. Jenkins was a man, after all, who was falling for an attractive, vivacious woman.

"You're very welcome, my dear." Deciding that no future moment would be better than that one, Jenkins quickly reached into his pocket to get the pendant and – holding it by either end – lifted it over Cassandra's head, quickly securely the clasp at the base of her neck.

"What – Jenkins!" Cassandra exclaimed, spinning around to face the immortal as she held up the ruby to admire it. "I can't believe you bought this for me!"

Jenkins adored how his gift lit up Cassandra's face, and his smile matched hers. "You looked so longingly at it for so long. I just had to buy it for you."

Emitting one of her cute squeak sounds, Cassandra wrapped her arms around Jenkins' neck and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you! I love it!" When Cassandra stepped back from him, she bit her lip hesitantly, her gaze demure. "I – um – l love you, too, you know. Ever since the day of my surgery when you said it to me, I've wanted to say it back. This just – it felt like the right time."

Jenkins was stunned; he hadn't expected to hear that from her. He must have looked as shocked as he felt because Cassandra immediately continued.

"I mean, I'm not looking to get married tomorrow or anything, and I'm not trying to rush this along, but I did want to return the sentiment. I hope that's okay."

Jenkins grinned, thinking that his heart might literally burst from happiness. Finding his voice, he said, "It's more than okay…it's – "

As the descending sun shone its last rays on Cassandra, it made her positively _glow_. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, and her hair was the brightest shade of red that he'd ever seen; it reminded him of fire. She was _radiant_ , and he was silenced in amazement of her.

Jenkins was overwhelmed with an intense desire to touch Cassandra…to gather her in his arms and kiss her. The latter had been driving him crazy for weeks – he'd been trying to figure out the appropriate moment to do it. As he gazed at her now, he _felt_ her love for him – he would never be able to explain it – and knew that _then_ was the moment that he'd been waiting for. Lifting his hands to gently cup her face, he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. There was an unspoken question in her eyes; he saw it. And he would answer it.

"Cassandra, I – " Jenkins whispered, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say; there was so much _to_ say. As he debated about whether he should ask her permission or not, he noticed that her pupils were large and dilated and that her breathing was shallow. He might have had limited experience in romance, but he knew what it all meant. The world around him disappeared as his gaze fell to her mouth. When she licked her lips in anticipation, he did, too.

With one last look into the ocean that was Cassandra's beautiful eyes, Jenkins decided that it was time to take the plunge. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, chaste kiss, telling himself that it would be nothing more.

Unsure of how Cassandra would react, Jenkins was more than pleased when she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. As he began to pull away after what he considered a proper amount of time, she pulled him even closer and made a tiny noise that apparently meant 'no', sliding her mouth across his and tugging on his lips. She wanted more, and he could feel the tip of her tongue running along the seam of his mouth seeking entrance. Even though every thought in his head said to stop, he didn't heed one of them. He'd taken the plunge and was now being swept away in the undertow that was _her_ , and instead of coming up for air, he wanted to dive in further.

So he did.

Jenkins, who was usually always in control, submitted to Cassandra easily. Parting his lips, he allowed her to show him what she liked, and she wasted no time in doing so. Grabbing fistfuls of his coat in her hands, she held him tight as she deepened their kiss, her tongue eagerly seeking his to begin the slow, sensual dance of exploration. Jenkins – having always been a quick study – slid his hands into her scarlet locks and gently tilted her head, following her lead. She tasted divine, as sweet as a cherry, and he soon realized that he was starving, but not for food. It had been eons since he'd last kissed a woman, but he didn't remember it being _this_ good. Pinning Cassandra between him and the railing, Jenkins' carnal desires – that were normally dismissed with an admonishment – surfaced with a vengeance as he wrapped his arms around her, wishing to feel every inch of her body against his.

It was only moments later, however, that alarm bells rang out in Jenkins' mind as a certain part of his anatomy began to come to life. He instinctively chastised himself, but then he remembered that he was with a woman that he loved – and who apparently loved him in return – and that his reaction was okay. It was normal, and he did not need to berate himself for it. He _did_ need to end their union before Cassandra became aware of his stirrings, however, as that _would_ be inappropriate.

Reluctantly ending their kiss, Jenkins immediately sought out Cassandra's eyes, and he was in awe of the longing staring back at him. He'd tried to tell himself over the centuries that the affections of women didn't matter to him – especially when he couldn't have Charlene's – but the truth was that they did. A part of him thought that he would never see a woman gaze at him the way that Cassandra was now, her eyes so full of love. And the fact that he felt the same towards her made him think for the first time that the eventual pain of losing her would be worth loving her until that day arrived. He'd never dared think such a thing.

Jenkins gently ran his thumb across Cassandra's plump bottom lip. "You know, you're even more beautiful when you've been thoroughly kissed."

With a knowing smile, Cassandra replied, "And you're even more handsome with that devilish look in your eyes. That was some kiss."

"I just couldn't resist anymore."

"Good…don't."

Jenkins knew that they needed to return to the Library soon, but he wanted this perfect day to last as long as it possibly could. "How about we stay just a little longer and watch the sun set before heading back?"

"I'd love that. Anything to stay here with you in this magical moment." Cassandra turned around and leaned back against Jenkins' chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stood quietly for a couple minutes just staring out over the golden sea of sunflowers until Cassandra sighed in contentment.

"Such a beautiful sunset."

"It is, but it'll never match your beauty, Sugar Rose," Jenkins whispered, his mouth near her ear.

Cassandra chuckled as she glanced up at him. "Nor your handsomeness, Papa Bear."

* * *

Everyone was settling in with their new relationships in the Library. Flynn and Eve shared their engagement, and of course the three Librarians were ecstatic. When Cassandra said that she was going to run out and buy all of the bridal magazines that she could find, Jenkins had to hide his grin. Jacob had visited Nadya a few more times while Ezekiel was quite happy doing his own thing, although he had met Cindy for lunch once after receiving an unexpected call from her.

Jenkins and Cassandra had dinner together two or three times a week and usually took turns cooking. After eating, they would watch television, read or share stories from their pasts. He had been fiercely protective of his alone time for decades, but he was relieved to discover that he didn't mind sharing some of it with her. He looked forward to it, in fact.

* * *

"I have something to show you," Jenkins announced to Cassandra one night after their movie had ended. He picked up his phone and tapped a couple times – these new phones still drove him crazy sometimes – before handing it to her.

"You made an Instagram account!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Oh…your name." She looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. "Me?"

Jenkins nodded as he put his arm around Cassandra's shoulders where they sat on the couch. "Yours was inspired by me, so I chose one inspired by you. You don't think it's silly or childish, do you?"

Cassandra shook her head as she blinked away tears. "No one's ever – it's the sweetest thing that a guy has ever done for me."

Jenkins knew that he wouldn't post very many pictures, but after seeing Cassandra's account, he'd decided that he wanted to return the favor. His screen name was _The Lady's Knight_.

"And the photo – that was at the castle, right?"

Jenkins had snapped a photo from where he'd stood behind Cassandra watching the sunset. A few locks of her hair on her shoulder were on the left side while the field of flowers was on the right.

"Yes. I had to capture the moment. I hope it was all right."

"It's so much more than all right, Jenkins," Cassandra confirmed. "It's…perfect. Thank you." She put his phone down on the coffee table and then turned towards him on the couch. "Would it be okay if I kissed you? I mean, we haven't since that day, and I didn't want to offend you if – "

Jenkins gently pressed the tip of his index finger to Cassandra's mouth to quiet her. "Kissing you – or being kissed by you – could never, ever offend me," he assured her with a warm smile. It was true that they hadn't kissed since then – it had only been a few days – and that was completely his fault. He was still getting used to _having_ someone to kiss and allowing himself the freedom to do so. He was also well aware that if anyone knew his thoughts they'd call him ridiculous, but one couldn't just undo centuries' worth of behavior overnight. He was certainly trying, though.

Jenkins had to admit that he loved the way Cassandra looked at him – like he hung the moon. It was all his ego, of course, but it made him feel good…made him feel _wanted._ He couldn't remember the last time that he'd truly felt wanted and by someone that he cared so much about. He watched as she stood and put a leg on either side of his thighs, her predatory stare trapping him where he sat. When she cupped his face, her touch was light and uncertain. Her gaze dropped to his mouth before meeting his eyes again, and the corner of her mouth lifted just the tiniest bit.

Cassandra was _so_ damned beautiful. What had he ever done to earn such attentions?

When she pressed her mouth to his, Jenkins closed his eyes and reached for her waist. As her lips moved lazily against his, he dug his fingertips into her hips. Having Cassandra's body atop his was causing physical reactions that both excited him and terrified him. She ran her tongue along his lips, and he opened them with no hesitation as she deepened their kiss. Quiet little sighs emanated from both of them, and when she slid her hands to the back of his neck and under his hair, he groaned, too enamored to be embarrassed. He slid his hands from her hips around to her lower back and pressed her closer to him as her tongue swept through his mouth in languid circles. He mentally searched for his logic that helped him control himself, but all he could focus on was her – the weight of her body on his, her taste, her nails lightly scraping his scalp. He was overwhelmed by it all and felt like he was drowning. Again.

Cassandra grinded her hips against Jenkins' and then froze in place, ending their kiss abruptly with an apology already visible in her wide eyes.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to get too carried away. I know – "

"Cassandra."

" – that you are more conservative than I am, but I – "

"Cassandra."

" – just can't help myself, I guess. I'm so attracted to you, and I – "

Jenkins put his hand over her mouth so her next few words were mumbled into his palm.

"If you apologize for being attracted to me, then I shall have to do the same, and how silly would we be then?"

"But I don't want to compromise you…I mean…your purity…your honor," Cassandra stammered with a shake of her head. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

As she moved from his lap to sit beside him on the couch again, clearly frustrated, Jenkins faced her and reached for her hands.

"You're making perfect sense," he told her. "Remember when I said a number of months ago that there would be limitations? Maybe we should talk about those."

"I already know what you're going to say. We can't do anything physical. And I get that. I wouldn't expect you to do something that goes against your values."

"I know you wouldn't. You're one of the most respectful people that I know. And just to clarify, we can do _some_ things, just not _all_. I do still believe in marriage and all the freedoms that go with it."

Cassandra was nodding. "I understand completely, Jenkins. But kissing is still okay, right? Because I love kissing you."

Beaming with pride, Jenkins answered, "Oh yes; kissing is most definitely okay. We should do lots of that. I've got a lot of catching up to do."

Cassandra giggled.

Jenkins wanted to ask her a specific question, not because it was information that he truly needed but simply because he wanted to know. Given how their relationship was progressing, he thought perhaps it wouldn't be too out of line.

"Cassandra, may I – um – ask you something personal?"

"I know what you're going to ask, and I'll tell you honestly – I've done most things just not…just not _that_."

Jenkins hoped that it didn't show on his face, but he had to selfishly admit that a tiny part of him was pleased with her response. He would not have judged her in the slightest if she'd said that she'd been with twenty men, but rather he just felt that it made their unique relationship even more special somehow. Then again, maybe he was just being a silly, romantic knight.

"And here I thought that I was the last one on Earth," he quipped, mostly for comedic effect.

Cassandra laughed then, relief washing over her face. "No, you're definitely not. And, don't get me wrong, I've certainly wanted to. It just never worked out."

"Their loss," Jenkins said with a wink.

Cassandra instantly blushed. She was adorable with pink cheeks.

"So – um – you decide parameters, all right? Mine are a little broader than yours, so it's easier to shrink mine down than to expand yours."

"Sounds agreeable to me."

Cassandra snuggled up beside Jenkins, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her tight.

"My knight," she said dreamily.

Jenkins had truly never been happier.

* * *

"Give me my phone back!"

"Look at all of these text messages from Cindy! I thought you said you only saw her for lunch that one time."

"I swear, Stone, if you don't give me my phone – "

"Gentlemen," Jenkins interrupted as he walked into the weight room, having heard them arguing as he approached from the hall.

Ezekiel grabbed his phone from Jacob and left, mumbling to himself about paybacks.

"Should I ask?"  
"I was just pickin' on him," Jacob answered with a grin and a shrug from where he sat on a weight bench. "Is everything all right?"

Earlier, Jenkins had paced in his room for twenty minutes debating on whether he should talk to Jacob or not.

"No…I mean…yes! Um…I was wondering if you might assist me with something."

"Of course. What's up?"

Jenkins looked around the room at the equipment that Jacob had bought recently. Eve had made some purchases, as well, and she'd made sure to let everyone know that the room was for all to use. The immortal wasn't familiar with the different machines and what they did, but he was interested in them.

"I'd like to start working out," he explained. "I mean – " He waved his hand in the air once. " – I'm old, so I'm not looking for miracles here, but I just thought – " He paused as an embarrassed smile appeared on his face. "Well, I'm not sure what I thought, exactly, I just – "

"You're never too old to take care of yourself," Jacob interrupted, standing up and wrapping a small towel around his neck. "Do you want to learn the machines or – "

"Yes, I think so, and maybe the weights, as well? I have picked them up – or their equivalents – over the years, but I never stuck with them. In return, I'll gladly show you some of my swordsman skills, not that you need them exactly, but – "

"Hell yeah! How could I turn down tips from the greatest knight in the world?" Jacob motioned to Jenkins' suit. "You'll need some different clothes, though."

The caretaker chuckled as he looked down at his clothing. "I'm sure I have something less formal."

"How about we start tomorrow then?"

"Very well. Thank you." If Jacob suspected his reason for wanting to work out, he kept it to himself, which Jenkins appreciated. The knight certainly wasn't expecting miracles, but becoming physically closer to Cassandra caused him to be more self-conscious about his body. Obviously, she liked him as he was – or so he assumed – but certainly he could improve a little.

When Jenkins returned to his room later, there was a pair of black shorts and a white tank top folded up on the end of his bed. With a smirk, he shook his head and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Very funny, Ray. I'm not wearing that. But thank you."

* * *

 _ **GUYS - what do you think of the new season so far? I'm loving it, but it scares me at the same time!**_

 _ **Thanks so much for the reviews - they are the sunshine in my world!**_

 _ **I also want to state - and will state again - that every plotline in my story was created before this season started. I'm seeing some possible similarities, and I want to make sure no one thinks that I'm copying the show writing...because I am NOT. That's very important to me.**_

 _ **Don't forget to check out "Cassandra's Instagram" - ladyoftheknightjc! I thought it would be fun to see what sorts of photos she might post. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob's birthday was June fourth, and as everyone sat at the table in the kitchen finishing up breakfast that morning, he insisted that they get out of the annex for some fun.

"We should go to The Alibi," was his suggestion.

"Oh! That's the tiki themed place!" Cassandra exclaimed, her empty bowl sitting in front of her. "We could get some leis to wear!"

Jenkins immediately frowned over the rim of his cup. He'd finished his breakfast a couple minutes ago and had been enjoying the last of his tea. "Well, I think I'll stay – "

"And we need some Hawaiian shirts!" Eve added, exchanging excited glances with Cassandra. "This sounds fun!"

Jenkins tried again, not liking where he knew the conversation was going. "You all go, and – "

"Can we get that stuff before tonight?" Flynn asked, a glass of orange juice in hand. "I mean, I think I've got a Hawaiian shirt, but – "

"A party store will probably have most of it," Ezekiel offered as he finished up his avocado and tomato bagel. Noticing the odd looks everyone was giving him, he added, "What? I'm not supposed to know about party stores?"

Eve wiped her mouth with a napkin and then turned to Cassandra. "Ready to go shopping, Red?"

"More than ready! Let's go!"

Jenkins sighed as he watched the two of them rush out of the kitchen. Perhaps he could find a project to start on to use as an excuse not to go. It wasn't that he didn't want to celebrate Jacob's birthday – he just preferred to do it in the Library like they had for Flynn's.

* * *

"I'm not wearing that shirt, Cassandra."

The young lady stood before him with pleading eyes holding the orange monstrosity with palm trees and the word 'aloha' all over it. She was already wearing hers – a turquoise number with bright pink flamingos.

"Please? We all have one. It'll be fun!"

"Cassandra, really, I – "

"Please?"

"You know, I probably have something in the closet that – "

"Please?"

"That is just not my type of – "

"Please?"

Jenkins sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he took the shirt from her. "You know it's my love for you that allows you to get your way, right?" he asked with a mock frown.

Cassandra grinned in victory. "I know. Go get changed. We're leaving in about thirty minutes. Chop chop!"

Jenkins chuckled as he walked away to put on the gaudy orange shirt, wondering what he'd gotten himself into with Cassandra Cillian. He'd tried every excuse throughout the day to have a reason to stay home, but none of them had worked. It was another one of the times that he reminded himself that stepping out of his comfort zone was a good thing. He _needed_ to go whether he _wanted_ to or not.

* * *

Two hours later found Jenkins, the guardian, the Librarians and most of the other patrons of The Alibi in a conga line through the restaurant singing a rousing chorus of _Lime in the Coconut_. The evening had started out easily enough with the group – all wearing brightly colored Hawaiian shirts and leis, much to Jenkins' chagrin – as they sat at a table and ordered all manner of appetizers and fruity adult beverages with tiny umbrellas in them. As the evening had progressed, more fruity adult beverages were ordered (and consumed), and then the karaoke began.

Eve and Cassandra were up first with Jacob next. When the three of them, plus Ezekiel and Flynn, began to sing _Lime in the Coconut_ , the entire place started to sing with them, and the next thing Jenkins knew, Cassandra and Eve were pulling him up from his chair to join in the conga line. It had been a long time since he'd participated in such frivolity – especially in public – but, as he held on to Eve's waist with his red head behind him, he had to admit that he _was_ having fun. They all were. Jenkins had been alone for so long, he'd almost forgotten what it was like.

In fact, Jenkins was having such a good time that he joined Cassandra on stage to sing _Love Me Do_ by The Beatles. They were one group that he'd always liked, so there were a few songs of theirs that he was familiar with. He felt fairly awkward for the first minute or so, but after that, he focused on Cassandra, and everyone else melted away. Seeing the happiness shining in her eyes made it all worth it.

* * *

By the time Jenkins returned to the annex with the group, his cheeks physically ached from smiling and laughing so much, and it was wonderful. Jacob thanked everyone for a fun night and headed to bed, the rest following suit. The umbrella drinks had caught up with everyone.

"Going to bed soon?" Cassandra asked as they stood near his desk.

"I think I'm going to have some tea to settle down a bit," Jenkins answered. "It was quite a lively night."

"You looked like you were having fun."

Jenkins met Cassandra's hopeful gaze and smiled, feeling like he was admitting a sordid secret to her. "I did. A tremendous amount, actually. I must thank you for dragging me out. Sometimes I just need a little prodding, I guess. Would you care to join me for tea?"

"I don't mind prodding. And yes, that sounds lovely. Thought I might watch another _Tudors_ episode before bed."

Jenkins shook his head as they headed to the kitchen to make the tea. Cassandra had recently bought the series on DVD and had been watching it a lot lately – he watched it with her, of course. "You know that show is full of inaccuracies, yes? Queen Catherine's hair was a beautiful shade of red, for example, and King Henry was never _that_ handsome."

"Yes, you've mentioned that a few times now," Cassandra quipped, rolling her eyes. "But I like it, anyway. Why don't you bring the tea to my room, and you can point out all that's wrong as we watch it."

Jenkins knew Cassandra was teasing him – she always loved hearing about the past, and he loved sharing his memories with her. "Yes, _honey._ Be right there," he sing-songed back as she giggled and left the kitchen.

Truth be known, Jenkins actually _did_ like the show even with its inaccuracies, but he would never tell her that.

* * *

As Jenkins and Cassandra walked along the noisy streets of New York City – once again on a mission to collect ghost lights – they were finishing up a plate of chocolate fudge-filled Belgian waffles. He always enjoyed splurging on sweets when he left the Library, and the waffles were one of his favorite treats.

"That was delicious," Cassandra commented, tossing her napkin into a nearby trash can as Jenkins disposed of their empty take-away container. "You know all the best food places."

"Years of trial and error, my dear," Jenkins explained, reaching for her hand to hold as they walked. He knew that they occasionally turned a head or two because of their age difference, but he'd decided that he didn't care. He was happy, he loved Cassandra and he had limited time with her. He did not give a damn about what anyone thought of them.

"How much further?"

"Just a couple blocks."

They walked quietly for only a minute or two until Cassandra asked, "Can you tell me more about Snake Hips Tucker and the Magic Tramps?"

Jenkins immediately laughed, tossing his head back as they continued along the busy sidewalk. "Oh…my dear…those were not some of my best days…certainly you don't want to hear about them." He couldn't believe she'd remembered it.

"But I do!" Cassandra insisted. "I Googled Snake Hips Tucker, and I looked up the Tramps, but I can't figure out for the life of me how you fit into either scene."

"Being immortal, as you know, is not without its drawbacks," Jenkins began. "And while I have retained my core personality for the majority of that time, I have to admit that I have had a few…breakdowns, we'll call them…along the way."

"Like when you indulged in laudanum?"

"Yes, that was another one of those times," Jenkins confirmed. "And in those breakdowns, I tend to go to the other extreme that I am normally…but only briefly. When I danced with Snake Hips, it was during Prohibition in the mid twenties. The Cotton Club was a 'whites only' type club, so after the shows, the black performers got together in the basement. They drank corn whiskey, peach brandy and smoked marijuana."

"Did you – "

"Oh yes…I enjoyed everything that they did. And often, while intoxicated, we'd dance and carry on together. Earl – that was Snake Hips' real name – and I played off each other well, so he brought me on stage a couple times. Obviously, I could not move like he could – not without seriously injuring myself – but I sure tried."

"Were you the only white guy in the group?"

"Oh no…there were others; ladies, as well. It was a spirited lot. We had some good times together." Jenkins wouldn't dare carry on now like he had then, but he did have fond memories.

"What about the Tramps? Didn't you say that you danced naked?"

Jenkins chuckled as they reached the small movie theater. He held the door open for Cassandra and answered, "I did. It was one time, and I'm not very proud of it, to be honest. It was during the seventies, and it happened on one very wild night. The alcohol was flowing, the drugs were being passed around like candy and the music was pulsing. I don't remember who started it, but when a few people took their clothes off, more followed. It wasn't long before most everyone was nude."

"But not everyone was on stage. You said you were."

Looking a bit sheepish, Jenkins told Cassandra, "I was so moved by everything that was happening and so intoxicated by all that I'd imbibed, I jumped up on stage and was instantly handed a tambourine."

"I didn't know you could play a tambourine."

"Well, it turns out I can't, but it didn't matter that night."

"I have to ask…how did the night end?"

"Many ended up dressing in whatever clothing they could find before they left," Jenkins answered. "Others passed out in the club. Some were in the back rooms. I woke up in a hotel room with the band and five or six women. I have no idea how I got there. I remember feeling absolutely horrible – the worst I think I've _ever_ felt in my long life – and I grabbed whatever clothes I could find that would fit before returning to the annex to repair what was left of my dignity."

Cassandra grinned and shook her head. "You're full of surprises."

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Come on, Jenkins," Jacob encouraged. "Give me five more."

Jenkins' arms and chest muscles were fatigued after the strenuous workout with Jacob, but he pushed through a few more bench presses before the Librarian grabbed the bar and secured it so that Jenkins could sit up and catch his breath.

"You're doing good, man! We'll do leg work in a couple days."

Jenkins wiped his face with a towel and reached for his water bottle, taking a long drink. "I've a ways to go, but it does feel good. I appreciate you assisting me."

"No worries. I appreciate you showing me some tricks with a sword."

"We should do that this weekend, speaking of. Right now, I'm going to go take a hot bath." Jenkins always ended up soaking after a workout because he was so sore. Jacob was quite knowledgeable about the muscles of the human body and how best to strengthen them, and he enjoyed their time together.

As Jenkins headed towards his rooms, he immediately thought of Cassandra. She was currently out with Eve doing a little wedding shopping. The two of them had pored over bridal magazines the past few weeks, and it always made him smile to listen to her enthusiastic conversations with the guardian. He'd always paid attention to Cassandra, but lately, he'd been paying her more attention than usual. He was a natural observer – mostly due to his extensive and exhaustive knight training – and he was intrigued by her mannerisms and face expressions, especially when she thought that no one was looking. Sighing heavily as he opened the door to his rooms, Jenkins knew that he was hopelessly enamored by her. And that made him smile.

* * *

Everyone was standing near the clippings book reading about their next case in Germany when Cassandra walked in staring at her phone.

"Didn't you hear me ringing the bell?" Ezekiel asked. "There's a guy claiming to have slept twenty years like a modern day Rip Van Winkle or something."

"Jones and I are heading out to get more information," Jacob added. "You comin'?"

Cassandra slowly walked over to the group. "I can't. I have to go see my cousin," she told them, worry etched on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jenkins asked with a frown. She looked upset which immediately upset him.

Shaking her head, she answered, "Remember I told you that she lost her husband about a year ago? Well, she lost her job a few months ago, and she's having an awful time financially. She's afraid that she's going to lose the house. I have to go see her."

"Of course," Eve said, nodding in understanding. "Let us know if there's anything we can do."

* * *

Cassandra was gone nearly all day, and Jenkins worried about her the entire time. He was relieved to see her when she finally returned, stumbling into the annex through the magic door.

"How's your cousin? Is she all right?"

"Oh Jenkins, she's in such a mess," Cassandra answered, her eyes full of sadness. "I'm going to my room to think for a bit. I have to help her somehow."

"Can I do anything?"

Cassandra shrugged. "If I think of something, I'll let you know."

Jenkins watched as the Librarian left the annex. The despondency that emanated from her bothered him, but there was little that he could do. He wanted to ask what was wrong and maybe try to come up with some solutions, but he respected the fact that it was Cassandra's family. He'd not stick his nose in where it didn't belong.

* * *

A week passed. Cassandra didn't say much more about her cousin except that they'd gotten it worked out. No one, including Jenkins, asked any questions. They were all relieved that the situation was resolved.

* * *

Four days later when everyone returned from retrieving an artifact in Sri Lanka, Jenkins was waiting for them with a newspaper in hand. Well, he was mostly waiting for Cassandra. He was mad. He was livid. He was downright _pissed._ He hadn't been this angry since Eve allowed DOSA into the Library.

Eve was the first to notice Jenkins' wide eyes, red face and dangerous scowl.

"Whoa, Jenkins – who put salt in your tea?"

* * *

 _ **I know, I know...what's the deal with the cliffhanger? It's just how I had to divide everything up.**_

 _ **I really appreciate everyone's reviews, and if you've got an account, you can bet that I will reply to say THANKS. Thanks for the anonymous ones, too!**_

 _ **Are you following Larroquettishes on Twitter and Facebook?**_

 _ **Don't forget to follow 'Cassandra's' Instagram...she'll be posting some photos, soon. ladyoftheknightjc**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Eve was the first to notice Jenkins' wide eyes, red face and dangerous scowl._

 _"Whoa, Jenkins – who put salt in your tea?"_

Jenkins slammed the newspaper down on the large table, around which everyone was standing. It was already folded in such a way to reveal the article that he'd stumbled across barely two hours ago. He'd been enjoying his tea and perusing the paper when he came across it.

"Why don't you ask Miss Cillian?" Jenkins spat as all eyes focused on Cassandra. "More specifically, why don't you ask her _how_ she helped her cousin?"

Flynn glanced at the others uneasily. "Um…I'm not sure that it's our – "

"Ask her!" Jenkins thundered.

Looking at Jenkins only a moment longer, Flynn hesitantly turned towards Cassandra. "Um…okay…how did you help your cousin?"

The young lady was fidgeting and playing with her hair where she stood; her eyes were full of guilt.

"I thought of everything to help her," Cassandra explained quietly. "I can't tell you how dire her situation was. Credit cards were maxed, water and power were days away from being shut off, she'd already sold her car and was taking the bus, and she was months behind on the mortgage. Not to mention that she didn't have medical insurance anymore, and one of her boys has Type 2 Diabetes and has to have insulin. I couldn't very well let the family continue to suffer, could I?"

"So, what did you do?" Eve asked.

Cassandra grimaced as she looked at everyone. "I used my gift."

"To do…" Jacob prompted.

Cassandra bit her lip before speaking. "To help her win the lottery."

Jaws dropped and eyes enlarged at her admission.

"You did _what_?" Jacob exclaimed, grabbing the newspaper then to read the article for himself.

"I figured out the highest probabilities of what numbers would win, and then I sort of put them in her head to play."

Flynn crossed his arms. "And I'm guessing that she – "

"Won the damn lottery!" Jenkins bellowed, lifting his hands in the air in exasperation before turning away from the group. His heart rate was dangerously high and uneven, and while he was used to having thoughts vitriolic in nature, he was _not_ accustomed to having them towards Cassandra. Nauseousness didn't even begin to describe how he felt, and he _hated_ it.

"I can't believe you did this," Jacob grumbled, handing the paper to Eve for her to read. "How many times have we talked about _not_ using magic, Cassandra?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Cassandra shrieked, her eyes filling with tears. "Let them get kicked out of their home? Allow her son to die?"

Jacob opened his mouth to answer, but Jenkins spoke first.

"You cheated the entire system!" he yelled, spinning around to face Cassandra. "That's not the way to help!"

"I was desperate, and they were out of time!"

"Okay, guys, hang on here. Didn't she qualify for some sort government assistance?" Eve asked, handing the paper to Flynn. "Sounds like she should have qualified for whatever was available."

"She did qualify for a couple things, but it wasn't enough," Cassandra answered, swiping her index fingers under her eyes to wipe away tears. "Some of the application processes are not quick, either. When I worked as a janitor, I applied for some financial help, and there were a lot of hoops to jump through. It isn't always timely, so if you have an immediate need, you're basically screwed."

"The processes exist for a reason," Jenkins barked. "You can't just disregard them. You do realize that she'll have to pay taxes on that money, yes? She'll also probably be hounded by strangers trying to swindle her out of some of it. In fact, people who win lotteries often end up wishing that they'd never won because of all of the hassles they go through."

Cassandra's hands landed on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the caretaker. "Did you even hear what I said about her son? He would die without the insulin! She'd tried to apply for medical help, but the paperwork wasn't going through quick enough. She had to make two trips to the hospital with him as it was. Do you have any idea how expensive all of that is? No, you don't because you hide in here away from the world and have no clue what people have to go through to survive!"

"I think out of the two of us, I'm the one who knows _exactly_ what people go through because I've watched them for centuries!"

"Watched them! Not lived with them!"

"Maybe we should talk about this later when – " Eve tried.

"I've seen more life than you could ever dream of, young lady," Jenkins chided, his teeth clenched. "I just can't believe that you would do something so…so underhanded like using magic for deceit! I could never be with a woman who would do such a selfish thing!"

"Um…actually you – "

"Eve, no," Flynn warned, clamping his hand over his fiancée's mouth and furiously shaking his head as he pulled her out of the annex. Ezekiel and Jacob had already left unnoticed.

Cassandra's face was flushed, and her eyes were brimming with tears again. "My cousin is the only one in my family, including my parents, who accepted me for exactly who I was," she cried angrily. "But what would _you_ know about that? You've always been the great and mighty Galahad, perfect in every way. You're like – " She shook her head trying to find the right words. "You're like a male Mary Poppins!"

Jenkins' eyes narrowed as he glared at Cassandra. "A male Mary – " he began, indignant at what he was hearing. "I am not nor have I ever been perfect. I have flaws just like everyone else."

"And yet you can't accept mine," Cassandra fumed, tears cascading down her cheeks. "My flaws of being mortal and trying to use _my_ gift to help _my_ family!"

"I've done nothing but accept you!"

"You kept our bags packed the first month that we were here!"

"That was three years ago!"

"And just for the record, my gift is _not_ a magic artifact," Cassandra continued, pointing to her chest for emphasis. "There are lots of people in this world who have unexplainable gifts and use them for good. That's all I did!"

"You – " Jenkins began but stopped, his lips pressed into a thin line. His head felt like it was about to explode, and he needed to get away from Cassandra immediately. He hadn't been this angry in years, and he knew that he needed to end their heated argument before he said something that he may – or may not – regret. "This conversation is over," he hissed, turning away and storming towards his lab, his fists clenched so tightly that they hurt.

"Fine! And that's not all that's over!" Cassandra shrieked as she ran out of the annex.

"Fine!"

* * *

Jenkins slammed the door behind him when he burst into his private rooms, having used his secret entrance through the lab. His heart was still racing, and he was physically trembling from anger. The rage inside him wanted him to pick up everything breakable and smash it into bits, but the knight inside him wouldn't allow it.

Sitting down on the couch, Jenkins rested his elbows on his thighs and covered his face, trying to calm himself with deep breaths. He just couldn't believe what Cassandra had done. He tried to make sense out of what she'd said in explanation, but he couldn't. Regardless of how she rationalized it, having her cousin win the lottery in order to fix her financial issues was beyond wrong. He was certain that there were better options.

Rubbing his face, Jenkins stood to pour himself some scotch. He rarely drank it, but he needed to calm down; the deep breaths weren't working. In addition to being upset, he was also embarrassed at his argument with Cassandra being public; he hadn't intended for it to be. He was usually so adept at keeping himself in check. But he'd completely lost it when he saw her.

Jenkins decided to take a long, hot shower. He didn't know what else to do.

* * *

"Has anyone checked on Cassandra?" Eve asked at dinner after everyone had started eating.

"I haven't seen her all day," Jacob answered. "Figured she was still mad and needed some time to herself."

Eve's focus turned towards the caretaker. "Have you talked to her, Jenkins?"

Dropping his gaze to his plate full of food that he wasn't very hungry for, Jenkins shook his head. The truth was he'd stayed out of sight most of the day, as well, thinking a little distance might be the best option for both of them.

"Come on. Let's go check on her," Flynn suggested to Eve, both of them leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Jenkins pushed the broccoli around on his plate. The night before, after his shower, he'd had a bit more scotch. It had taken hours for his anger to dissipate, and he wasn't sure how he felt now. Cassandra's words repeated over and over in his head. He was hurt – he knew that. And disappointed. He was reminded of why he'd always preferred to remain in the annex away from the public. His pride was wounded, as well. It had been damn hard to face everyone earlier in the day, and he was still having a hard time looking anyone in the eye.

Flynn and Eve ran back into the kitchen a couple minutes later. "She's gone!" she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. "She took all of her things!"

"She left this, though," Flynn added, holding up a note.

Jenkins was grateful that he hadn't eaten much yet because he was certain that the knot that had just formed in his stomach would have caused him to lose all of it, anyway. She _couldn't_ be gone.

"What does it say?" Jacob asked, exchanging a worried glance with Ezekiel.

"To those who might still care," Flynn read. "Apparently, I'm unworthy to be a Librarian, so I'm resigning. I will miss you all. Being a Librarian made me happier than anything else ever has. I thought I'd finally found a place that accepted me for who I was. However, I will not tolerate being berated for using my gift for something good."

Jenkins felt his face flush in shame. How could Cassandra just leave everything? The Library? Her friends? Him? He knew their argument had been intense, but even he was regretting some of his reactions. He'd been hoping they could talk more once they'd both had some time apart.

"All of her things are gone?" Ezekiel asked sadly.

"Everything," Eve answered, wiping tears. "Her photos, her clothes…everything."

A perilous combination of fear, anger and panic began bubbling up inside the caretaker again. The thought of Cassandra being gone was simply not something that he could accept. Slamming his fists down on the table, Jenkins stood and rushed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Two days later, there was a knock on Jenkins' door. After discovering Cassandra's departure, he'd sequestered himself inside his personal rooms and hadn't left since. He'd cried…he'd ranted….he'd thought….he'd driven himself crazy trying to figure out what he should do. On a whim, he'd checked her Instagram account and had been heartbroken when he saw that she'd already changed her name; _Gifted Girl_ it had read.

With a heavy sigh, Jenkins stood and walked to the door to open it. "Yes, Colonel?"

"I just came from talking with Cassandra. Can I come in?"

"You spoke to her?" Jenkins asked, his eyes full of hope as Eve entered. "Yes, sit down, please. Where did she go?"

"She's with Estrella," the Guardian began as they sat down on Jenkins' couch. "Apparently, she stayed up all night packing her things, stowed most of them in a nearby storage unit and was on the first flight out that she could get. I had to convince Estrella to let me talk to her. She's really upset with us."

Jenkins was nodding, forcing away emotion that wanted to surface. "I suppose she is," he agreed. "And rightfully so. We – well, _I_ – was especially cruel. Do I want to know what she said? Has she left us for good?"

Eve breathed deeply and then shrugged. "Honestly, Jenkins, I don't know," she told him. "She feels like we all attacked her, and I guess we did in a way. I mean, was she totally in the wrong for what she did? What would any of us have done if it had been our family?"

"I've asked myself the same questions a hundred times," Jenkins admitted. "I still believe that it was not the best choice, but I can't say that I don't understand to a certain point." He paused and shook his head. "She must hate me."

"You know Cassandra isn't capable of hating you," Eve reminded him gently. "She is extremely hurt, though, by all of us. I apologized profusely and then sent the guys over to talk to her when I got back."

"You want me to talk to her when they return."

"Don't you want to?"

Jenkins hung his head. He wasn't sure if it would make a difference; he knew how headstrong Cassandra was. He supposed that he needed to try, though. He'd said things that he shouldn't have said, and he knew he should apologize for them.

"Yes, I want to. Please let me know when they return."

* * *

As Jenkins stood in front of the magic door, his stomach was churning with nervousness. He held a bouquet of Edelweiss in one hand, and in the other was a bag of Cassandra's favorite chocolates from a nearby store in Portland that she frequented. He wasn't sure that the gifts would make a difference, but he didn't think it would be appropriate to arrive empty handed.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted the caretaker's thoughts.

"Um…Jenkins?" Flynn asked. "The door?"

With a grimace, Jenkins nodded, not realizing that the Librarian had already dialed up the door to the spa. "Right…my apologies…well…wish me luck."

"She seemed to accept all of our apologies," Flynn shared. "I think she's ready to come home. Bring her back, would you?"

Jenkins met Flynn's steady gaze. "I sure will try, Mr. Carsen."

* * *

After passing through the magical threshold, Jenkins quickly looked around. He wasn't completely sure what part of the spa he was in, but he guessed by the couches and tables around that it was probably where guests checked in.

"I've been expecting you."

Jenkins immediately turned towards the soft voice behind him. "Estrella," he began, a little relieved to see her first. "May I please see Cassandra?"

Estrella was dressed in tennis shoes, loose-fitting khakis and a sleeveless cotton blouse. Guessing from the gloves that she wore and the fact that her hair was up, Jenkins assumed that she'd been out in the garden. He watched as she visually scrutinized him, her gaze lingering on the flowers and candy in his hands.

"I'm going to tell you the same things that I told the others," Estrella began, crossing her arms. "All of you hurt her. I held her for hours as she cried. She was devastated. If I hadn't already witnessed your concern for her when she collapsed in front of me, I probably would have refused to let any of you see her."

"We didn't mean to – "

"I don't require amends from you," Estrella snipped, her accent strong. "She does."

Jenkins swallowed his defensive pride that wanted to lash out. Remembering the kiss, he understood that Estrella felt something special for Cassandra, so he reminded himself that the two of them were on the same side. "Point taken," he acquiesced with a nod. "May I see her?"

"You may," Estrella answered as she stepped closer to Jenkins. "But I have one last thing to say to you specifically. She loves you, and I know you love her, but I care a great deal for her, as well. In fact, before her surgery I offered to turn her so that she could stay here with me forever. I have never rescinded that offer. It stands to this day and always will."

Jenkins hoped that his face didn't give away his surprise. He knew that Estrella was a vampire, of course, but he did not know that she'd actually offered to turn Cassandra to save her. "I understand," he replied, uncertain as to what a proper response to her statement was.

Estrella eyed the caretaker a few moments longer before instructing, "Follow me."

Jenkins followed Estrella in silence as she led him down a long hall and then around the corner to another hallway. She stopped at a door and opened it for him to enter.

"I'll get Cassandra. You can talk in here."

Jenkins started to tell her 'thank you', but Estrella disappeared in a flash, using her vampire speed to depart. He looked around the small room. It appeared to be an office of some kind with a desk and two chairs near the window and a small couch against the far side wall. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly in a poor attempt to calm his nerves. He was truly terrified that he'd caused irreparable damage to their friendship – not to mention their relationship – and even though he'd tried rehearsing what he wanted to say, nothing seemed good enough.

Hearing two sets of footsteps, Jenkins turned around to face the door as Estrella stepped in with Cassandra following. The Librarian did not look at him, and he thought for a moment that Estrella was going to stay. As Cassandra headed towards the window, the lady vampire left, closing the door behind her.

"Cassandra, I – "

"Stop," Cassandra told him with a shake of her head as she looked out the window, keeping her back to him. "I have some things to say, and I want to say them first."

Jenkins' heart hit the bottom of his stomach, or at least it felt like it. She was done – he knew it.

"You hurt me," Cassandra began, her voice soft. "Everyone hurt me, but _your_ words and behavior hurt me the most. I didn't ask for this gift, and I certainly didn't ask for it to intensify after my surgery. But I have it, and it's mine to use as I see fit. It is not a Library artifact to be put under glass and hidden away. I'd hoped that my friends knew me well enough by now to know that I wouldn't use it to do something truly unscrupulous. I'd hoped that my friends trusted me." She paused to take a few deep breaths. "I don't have a close knit family. You know how my parents are. You know how I hardly ever talk to them because of how they treated me. My aunt and uncle – Emily's parents – they passed years ago. It's a long story, but my parents don't talk to Emily, so they couldn't help her, either. Just me. And Emily and I have always been close. There was no way that I wasn't going to help her. And if helping the one family member that has always been there for me means that I can't be a Librarian anymore, then that's what it means."

Jenkins started to speak, but when Cassandra turned around to finally face him, he refrained.

"I will not apologize for what I did," she continued, her voice steady and gaze hard. "Perhaps I should have asked for help or other suggestions or whatever, but I didn't think that it was a situation that warranted it. I was quite capable of helping my cousin by myself. I will not live in fear of getting berated every single time I decide to use my gift."

When Cassandra quieted, Jenkins waited for a few seconds to see if she would continue, but she didn't. "Do you wish to say more?" he checked.

"No. That was it."

Glancing around, Jenkins asked, "Could we sit on the couch?"

"Of course."

Jenkins had to admit that he was disappointed when Cassandra waited for him to sit and then made sure she was at least a foot away. Remembering that he still had the flowers and candy in his hands, he held them out for her. "Um…I brought these for you," he said as she took them from him, immediately smelling the flowers.

"Thank you."

Jenkins wasn't sure that he'd ever felt more awkward in his life. In fact, dancing naked on stage hadn't felt as awkward as this moment did. "Cassandra, I don't know how to express the depth of my shame for how I reacted," he began, his hands in his lap. They both sat stiffly on the edge of the couch, but he made sure to keep eye contact with her. "I still feel like it wasn't the best option, however, it was completely wrong of me to act the way that I did. And you are correct – your gift is not an artifact, and it is your business what you do with it. I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but I assure you that we do trust you, Cassandra. You have to know that."

Jenkins watched as Cassandra's gaze fell to her lap. "We miss you so much," he continued, wishing he could hold her hand but not daring to try. "I said some things in the heat of the moment that I didn't mean, and I was hoping that once we cooled off some, we could talk again. I sincerely apologize for everything. The last thing that we want – the last thing that _I_ want – is for you to leave. Cassandra – " When his voice cracked due to his rising emotion, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Cassandra, loving you has brought out a side of me that I thought I'd lost forever. I thought I would never love again, but I am. I thought I'd never enjoy sharing my time with another, but I do. I thought being close to another – even intimately – was impossible, but it isn't. And you are why. Only you. Every single day when I wake up, you are my first thought. I can't wait to see you…to see which cute outfit you'll be wearing…to see if the paint on your fingernails will match or not…to talk with you…laugh with you…to see the happiness that lights up your eyes." He leaned forward, his expression pleading. "Please come home. Please."

Cassandra's eyes were full of tears, and her bottom lip was trembling. With one blink, the tears spilled down her cheeks. She looked down at the flowers and candy when she spoke.

"Jenkins…I…I need a couple days to think about everything," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. "I have to go."

Jenkins stood as Cassandra rushed from the room, but he didn't go after her as badly as he wanted to. They'd all made their apologies. All they could was wait. And hope.

* * *

Jenkins was in his lab, but his heart was heavy. It had been a couple days since he'd spoken with Cassandra, and he'd hoped that she would already be back at the Library by now, but she wasn't. He still hoped that she'd return, but a small voice in the back of his mind said that she wouldn't. They'd all gone too far – reacted too harshly to what she'd done – and he supposed he couldn't blame her for staying away. He couldn't help but feel cheated, though. Just when he'd decided to open his heart and love again, he had to go and screw it up. Maybe love just wasn't in the cards for him.

* * *

Three days later, Jenkins was sitting on his couch in his personal rooms. He hadn't left them for the past forty-eight hours. Usually, he could push away whatever was bothering him and focus on his latest project, but he couldn't push this away. He hadn't showered since yesterday, and he was still in his robe. It was nearly dinner time, but he wasn't hungry. The only food that he'd eaten all day was a few tea biscuits. He just felt empty, and he didn't like it. Prior to Cassandra, 'empty' had been his norm. He'd enjoyed it…looked forward to it even. Now he hated it.

A knock on the door interrupted Jenkins' thoughts. He sighed and shook his head. It was Eve trying to get him to join her and the others for dinner as she'd done the last couple days. He appreciated her efforts, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Colonel Baird, I thank you for checking on me, but I'm not hungry," he called out, not even bothering to get up and open the door.

When Jenkins heard the rattle of the doorknob, his ire grew exponentially. "I told you I didn't want any dinner," he growled as he stood, ready to give a persistent Guardian a few more choice words.

The door opened, but it was not Eve standing there. "Cassandra!" Jenkins exclaimed. "I didn't…I thought…Colonel Baird has been on me about eating and – "

"I – um – brought you some of those wasabi chips from that little shop in York," Cassandra said with a timid smile.

"You went to York? To get me chips?"

With a shrug, Cassandra answered, "Well, they're your favorite. So yes."

Jenkins took the bags from her and put them on his coffee table. "It's good to see you," he said, uncertain what Cassandra's presence meant and afraid to assume too much. "I…uh…hope you've been well."

A myriad of emotions flashed across Cassandra's face as she struggled for what she wanted to say. She bit her lip briefly while wringing her hands together before she exclaimed, "Oh Jenkins…I missed you so much!"

The caretaker wasn't prepared for Cassandra to jump into his arms, but he nearly wept for joy when she did. "My love," he breathed, hugging her tight and then picking her up. "I missed you every second that you were gone. I was so afraid that you weren't going to come back."

"For a while, I thought I wasn't," Cassandra admitted, her voice muffled from where it was buried against his neck. "I was so hurt. But then I realized that I've overreacted and hurt some of you all, too, and…well… everyone said such nice things to me. I couldn't leave my home. We're a family, and sometimes families fight, right?"

"Yes, sometimes they do," Jenkins agreed, setting Cassandra down and cupping her face in his hands.

"Do you still love me?" Cassandra asked, her voice shaky as she looked up at him. "I mean, you said you could never – "

"I didn't mean a word of that," Jenkins assured her, rubbing his thumbs along her cheeks. "I spoke in anger. Of course I still love you. I'd understand if you didn't love – "

"I love you, too," Cassandra squeaked with a smile. "I never stopped. I probably should have come to you for help or something. I just thought – "

Jenkins quieted Cassandra with a quick kiss. "It's over. Let's just promise to try to do better next time, all right? I'm not used to discussing things with others, either, but I can try."

"Me too," Cassandra said with a nod.

"What about your things?"

"I'll go get them and start moving them back tomorrow," Cassandra answered.

"We could go now," Jenkins suggested. He didn't want to waste any time getting Cassandra settled back in.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

Cassandra thought for a moment as she wiped tears from under her eyes. "Can we do something else instead?"

"Anything. What?"

"Can we visit the fire gods?"

Jenkins grinned. "We can definitely visit the fire gods. Let me take a quick shower and change first."

* * *

Jenkins and Cassandra snuggled down into the plush cushions in the middle of the fire room with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs stretched out on the ottoman. They didn't need to talk…they just needed to hold each other.

They were asleep in minutes.

* * *

Someone moving woke Jenkins. He was momentarily confused, but when he opened his eyes, memories of the night before came rushing back.

Cassandra was home.

They both stretched and slowly sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked, covering her mouth when she yawned.

Jenkins glanced at his watch. "Little after nine," he answered, gently touching her cheek with his fingertips. "Did you tell the others that you were here?"

"No, I wanted to see you first."

"They'll be very happy to hear that you're staying."

"Let's go tell them."

"Anything you wish, milady."

* * *

After stopping by both of their rooms to freshen up, Jenkins and Cassandra walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them.

The guys began to ask questions, but Eve held up her hand to silence them.

"All is well?" she asked simply.

When Cassandra looked up at Jenkins and squeezed his hand, he looked at the group and smiled.

"All is well," he confirmed proudly, feeling better than he'd felt in a week.

"So – " Jacob began, but Eve cut him off.

"Then that's all we need to know," she told them. "I just made fresh coffee. Who wants some?"

* * *

 _ **Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please understand if there is a delay before the next one gets posted. I lost my father a week ago, so things will be hectic for a while.** _


	11. Chapter 11

Jenkins heard the soft knock on the door and knew that it was Cassandra. But he also knew that it was only six-thirty in the morning. He'd just finished dressing minutes ago. _Wonder why she's up so early._

"Good morning, love," Jenkins greeted after opening the door and seeing his beautiful lady standing there. He thoroughly enjoyed Cassandra's taste in fashion. Currently, she wore a light pink short sleeve sweater top with a turquoise colored skirt that ended above the knee with yellow lace-up shoes. Even her jewelry was color coordinated. What really caught his eye was the red tie. It was short and cute and only about five inches long. It made him smile.

"Good morning, my handsome knight," Cassandra replied, clasping her hands in front of her. "How about breakfast together this morning?"

"Sounds wonderful. But we often have breakfast together."

"But this time you get me as an escort," Cassandra pointed out with a grin.

"Arm candy for breakfast. I like it. Let me grab my coat, and we'll go."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" came the collective cry from Flynn, Eve, Jacob and Ezekiel as soon as Jenkins and Cassandra walked into the annex on their way to the kitchen.

Stunned into a brief silence, Jenkins looked around at the balloons and streamers that decorated the annex and then at Cassandra who was still beside of him.

"My birthday? How could you possibly know my birthday?" There had been no celebrations the last couple years, so Jenkins had assumed that they didn't know when it was. _He_ certainly didn't tell them.

"Flynn and I did a bit of research," Jacob explained, exchanging proud yet sneaky smiles with the other Librarian. "And we came up with July twenty-second as your birthday. Are we right?"

Jenkins nodded, never thinking that they would figure it out. "You are correct. That is my birthday."

"Yay!" Eve exclaimed before stepping closer to kiss Jenkins' cheek. "We felt bad that we haven't done anything before. We'd decided that if we couldn't figure out the day that we would make one up."

"What would you have picked?"

"I suggested Halloween," Ezekiel answered.

"I suggested September so that we could celebrate our birthdays together," Cassandra offered.

Jenkins looked towards his lady and shook his head. "So this is why I got arm candy this morning."

Cassandra giggled. "Yep. Just wanted to do something extra special for you."

"Come on. We've got a breakfast buffet waiting for you," Flynn told him as everyone followed him to the kitchen.

"This was very thoughtful of you all," Jenkins said, pushing his plate away. "It was a delicious breakfast. Thank you."

"And the day is just beginning," Cassandra told him in a sing-song voice.

"What? No. You know I have – "

"Not today," Cassandra insisted. "You can allow yourself one day to do whatever you want. So what do you want to do?"

"I have some projects in the lab that – "

"Not here, Skippy," Eve told him with a laugh. "Outside of the annex."

"Colonel, I have a lot that I need to work on."

"Jenkins, if you don't choose, you know they're going to choose for you," Jacob told him. "Remember my birthday celebration? They might decide to take you back there."

With enlarged eyes, Jenkins shook his head. "You all wouldn't do such a thing."

"Better choose then," Ezekiel suggested. "Or we might. We _do_ like karaoke."

Jenkins frowned at the young man, but he knew Ezekiel's words were truth. "All right, all right…don't threaten me. Give me a few minutes to think about it."

* * *

"So where to next?" Cassandra asked as she and Jenkins returned to the annex from Thailand.

Jenkins had chosen to visit some countries and have his favorite tea from each. He and Cassandra had been to India, Morocco, Japan and lastly Thailand. It was nearly dinnertime, though; he didn't particularly want to go anywhere else. Not another country, anyway. He had other thoughts.

"You know what I'd like to do? I'd like to have some of your jelly shots and sit in the rain for a bit."

"Really? It'll take a little while for the jello to set up, though."

"That's all right. We'll feed the animals in the other wing while we wait."

* * *

"What's the green one again?"

"Lime with Midori."

"I like Midori very much," Jenkins chuckled, downing another shot as a light, misty rain fell upon them. "Delicious."

"I like the blue best. I put Curacao in those."

Jenkins and Cassandra reclined on an inflatable pool lounger that was big enough for two. She told him that she'd bought it not long after they'd meditated the first time so that they'd have a more comfortable place to sit. He still wore his old t-shirt like last time, but he'd replaced his sweatpants with a pair of navy blue board shorts that he'd purchased recently. They were the longest ones that he could find.

Turning towards Cassandra, Jenkins reached for one of her hands and squeezed it. "Thank you so much for today. It's been a long time since I've had such a special birthday."

"And don't forget that we're ordering Chinese from your favorite place for dinner."

"I haven't forgotten. I'm just so grateful to have such a caring family."

" _And_ such an awesome girlfriend," Cassandra quipped with an impish grin.

Jenkins smiled at his beautiful lady as they lay side by side. "The _best_ girlfriend," he agreed. Having had quite a few of her shots, he was extremely relaxed. And with Cassandra dressed in her bikini with a mesh type cover up, his thoughts were rather _relaxed_ , as well. It had taken him some time to grow accustomed to admiring Cassandra's physical attributes without feeling guilty, but now when they were alone, he did so freely. Like now. He gazed at her thighs and wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

"I like your new shorts, by the way," Cassandra complimented, interrupting his thoughts. "They're much better than the sweatpants."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Jenkins finished another Midori shot. "Why are they better?"

Cassandra leaned closer to him, running her hand along the side of his thigh and hip. "Because I can see your legs."

"What's so great about that? They're not much to look at."

"Are you kidding?" Cassandra asked rhetorically. "I love your long legs; your thighs, especially. I've imagined crawling onto your lap more than once. It's very sexy."

"Really?"

"Really," Cassandra confirmed, her fingers slipping under the edge of the shorts to caress his leg. "Maybe I should show you."

"Mmm. Maybe you should."

With no hesitation, Cassandra rolled over and straddled Jenkins; a knee on either side of his hips. As she leaned down towards him, he slipped his hands under her cover-up and gripped her waist. Her skin was so soft and warm against his calloused hands.

When Cassandra leaned forward to kiss him, Jenkins welcomed her, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her as the rain continued to fall. Her mouth was soft against his as he deepened their kiss, and since it was his birthday, he completely indulged himself. Cassandra slipped her arms around his neck, and when her breasts pressed against his chest, he moaned softly. It was only the second time that they'd been in a position like this, and it was _heaven._

"Should I move?" Cassandra whispered, uncertainty in her voice.

"Please don't," Jenkins requested as her mouth descended to his neck, kissing and nibbling along the way. He held her tighter, quickly becoming aroused by her attentions. _But it's okay_ , he reminded himself when 'Old' Jenkins threatened to surface. _It's nothing to hide_. "Cassandra…that feels _so_ good."

"Then this will feel even better," she told him with a giggle.

When Cassandra began sucking his neck, Jenkins groaned and turned his head to give her more room. He couldn't remember the last time anyone did such a thing, and he'd forgotten just how much he liked it. Tightening his grip on her waist, he pressed his hips up to hers, and he was rewarded with her groaning and pushing back. It made his eyes roll back into his head. Between the gentle suction on his neck, the weight of her body on his and his manhood growing harder by the minute, Jenkins was consumed by his desire for Cassandra; the multiple shots he'd eaten helped, too. With a growl, he flipped them over so that he was on top. She squealed and giggled because the pool lounger added more bounce than was necessary.

As their laughs quieted, Cassandra wrapped her legs around Jenkins as he dove for her neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking as she'd done. She made him feel things physically that were _so_ exquisite; he wanted to do the same for her. With the way she writhed underneath him and the sighs falling from her parted lips, he thought that maybe he was. When he felt the tips of her nails digging in to his back, he sucked harder; it had been eons since he'd done such a thing. 'New' Jenkins was more than willing to take over, and 'old' Jenkins was happy to let him.

"Mmm…Sugar Rose is sure liking Papa Bear's attentions right now," Cassandra teased.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

"Does Sugar Rose need anything?" Jenkins murmured against her neck. "More shots maybe?"

"Just her Papa Bear," Cassandra answered, combing her fingers through the back of his hair as she gazed up at him.

Jenkins didn't even try to stifle his groan and bit his lip in reaction. "Your touch is absolute magic," he admitted, his voice quiet.

"So is yours. I should have bought this pool lounger for us months ago," Cassandra said with a laugh. "Seriously, though, are you comfortable like this? I mean, I love it, but – "

"I'm perfectly fine," Jenkins assured her. He hadn't forgotten about their 'boundaries' talk, but he _was_ truly comfortable. He wanted to be close to her…wanted to feel her body against his…under his. He adjusted his arms to cradle her back and make sure his weight was not heavy on her as he leaned down to kiss her again. "Besides, it _is_ my birthday. And right now, I think I'd like more of this."

Cassandra sighed when Jenkins began nipping at her neck again. "And you'll get no argument from me."

* * *

"Dinner's here!" Jacob exclaimed as he and Ezekiel walked into the kitchen with bags full of Chinese food.

"Great – I'm starving," Flynn replied, rubbing his hands together as he followed the food.

"Me too…I'm famished!" Cassandra remarked as she started pulling cartons out of the bags to distribute.

"Worked up an appetite earlier, huh?" Ezekiel teased, immediately getting elbowed by Eve. "What?"

"Shh...just get your food," Eve admonished, reaching for her carton of chicken chow mein.

Jenkins didn't miss the interaction, and at first he was confused. But when he joined Cassandra at the counter to retrieve his Szechuan noodles, his eyes enlarged when he saw something that he hadn't noticed before. He'd apparently given her a _hickey_ earlier in the rain room _._ His first reaction was to be mortified, but he reminded himself that they'd done nothing wrong. Eve and Flynn had had their share, and it was never a big deal.

"What? Hasn't anyone ever seen a love bite before?" Jenkins boldly asked as he sat down at the table with his food. "Eve and Flynn have them regularly."

"Yeah, but you and Cassandra usually don't," Ezekiel said quickly, earning another elbow from Eve. "Ow."

"Wait…do you mean that Jenkins has one, too? I don't believe it. Let me see." Flynn rushed over to the caretaker and checked out his neck. "Oh my God – he does!"

"Guys, can we just eat, please?" the Guardian asked, joining everyone at the table and offering Cassandra an apologetic look.

"I don't have one. Cassandra does."

"Oh yes you do," Flynn insisted with a laugh. "Go look in the mirror."

His curiosity piqued, Jenkins left the kitchen and headed for the bathroom in the hallway. Lifting his chin, it only took a moment before he spotted the love bite. It was just above the collar of his shirt, splotchy and not very dark. When was the last time that he'd had one? He couldn't remember. Remembering how he got it made him smile, though.

"I guess I got carried away," came Cassandra's soft voice beside him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Jenkins turned to face her, instantly noticing the guilt that clouded her blue eyes. "You certainly didn't embarrass me. I enjoyed our time in the rain room immensely." He reached up to caress the side of her neck that sported the same splotchy bruise as his. "Are you embarrassed?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No…I like it. Quite a bit, actually."

"As do I," Jenkins confirmed, leaning down for a quick kiss. "Let's finish our dinner before it gets cold."

* * *

"Where are you headed?" Jenkins asked Ezekiel as he seemingly rushed through breakfast.

"Oh…you know…just out."

Jenkins smirked as he sipped his tea. "Seeing Cindy again?"

Ezekiel stopped chewing. "How did you know?"

"You just told me."

With a groan, Ezekiel pushed his cereal bowl away and crossed his arms. "I just fell for the oldest trick in the book," he lamented, shaking his head.

"Why is it such a secret? You've been seeing her for a few months now."

Looking around to check that no one else had walked into the kitchen, Ezekiel answered, "I don't know. I mean, we're not really seeing each other. We just hang out…play some video games…that kind of thing. She's sort of fun to be around."

"Well, I see nothing wrong with – " At that moment, Eve and Cassandra walked into the kitchen with bridal magazines in hand. He cleared his throat as Ezekiel barely shook his head. "Um…I see nothing wrong with joining a skateboarding group."

Ezekiel frowned as Jenkins shrugged. It was all he could think of on the spot like that.

"You're joining a skateboarding group?" Cassandra asked, sitting down with the men at the table. "I didn't know there was such a thing."

"Oh yeah…loads. I'm uh…heading out now to um…check one out."

"Sounds fun," Eve added, sitting down with two mugs of coffee, one for her and one for Cassandra. "Red and I are going to do a little shopping today. I want to start looking at dresses."

Ezekiel gave Jenkins a look of relief as he stood and took his empty bowl to the sink to wash.

"Dresses, you say?" Jenkins asked, prompting the women to change the subject. "Do tell."

* * *

"I feel guilty," Cassandra admitted as she ate some blue cotton candy out of the bag that Jenkins had just bought for her. "I mean, everyone else is at Stonehenge, and we're at a carnival."

As the couple walked the Midway, they were surrounded by hawkers calling out for them to play their games, the dings and whistles of those winning prizes and the delicious smell of the funnel cakes and roasted peanuts. Jenkins hadn't forgotten that Cassandra had never been to a proper carnival, so for their six month anniversary, he decided to take her to one.

"They don't need our help to track ley lines and check the stones for deterioration," Jenkins assured her, tearing off a piece of funnel cake and eating it. _Mmm….still warm._ Carnivals had the _best_ food.

"Maybe you're right," Cassandra agreed, flashing Jenkins a big smile. "I am having a lot of fun."

"I can't believe you've never been to a carnival."

"And how many have you been to? Lots, I bet."

Jenkins shrugged as he finished another funnel cake bite. "Enough. They've really come a long way over the years."

"You went to some of the first ones, didn't you?" Cassandra asked with a knowing smirk as she ate more of her sweet treat.

"Indeed, my dear," Jenkins confirmed with a nod. "Going back hundreds of centuries, in fact. Rides are fairly new additions. They've always had food, though I daresay the offerings were not as tasty as they are now. There were more animals and events like boxing in the beginning. Freak shows were extremely popular, though I've always detested that term."

"It was just maladies that people didn't understand at the time, right?"

"Correct. The people affected usually couldn't find work because of their conditions, but they made decent money doing the shows. I remember that Charles and Lavinia Stratton were some of the kindest folks I'd ever met. Their steam yacht was exceptionally nice; very lavish for the time."

"Stratton? You mean Tom Thumb?"

"That was his stage name. He let me call him Charlie."

"Gosh, you've really done everything, haven't you?"

Jenkins smirked as he glanced at Cassandra, his thoughts instantly becoming quite errant as they'd been wont to do lately. "Well…not _quite_ everything."

Catching Jenkins' meaning, Cassandra blushed and giggled.

"So, what shall we do next, milady?" Jenkins asked, not wishing to remain on that particular topic for very long. He'd already had images of the two of them lying somewhere on a hidden patch of hay in an unused tent as he licked cotton candy off of her breasts or of them getting stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel and allowing his hands to wander to find out if she was wearing panties or not under the cute polka dot dress she had on. It was driving him crazy. _She_ was driving him crazy and in the best way possible.

"Hmm…how about we play some games since we're right here?" Cassandra asked, her gaze scanning the numerous ones surrounding them. "Isn't this where you're supposed to be the gallant hero and win me a giant stuffed teddy bear or something?"

Jenkins chuckled. "I do believe you are correct. Let's look at the prizes and find the biggest stuffed animal that we can, and then I shall engage all of my specialized knight training to win you said treasure."

When Cassandra smiled, her entire face seemed to glow…at least that's how it looked to Jenkins. Seeing the barest trace of blue on her lips from the spun sugar she'd consumed, he leaned down for a quick kiss. "Mmm…that cotton candy _is_ quite tasty," he teased as he licked his lips. He never would have initiated such a playful gesture months ago, and especially not in public, but it was second nature now.

"Maybe I had a little something to do with that," Cassandra cooed, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, you _definitely_ had something to do with it," Jenkins agreed, gently nudging her closer to the row of games when another image of licking cotton candy off of her body appeared in his mind…this time _not_ from her breasts.

* * *

"Holy cow, Red!" Eve exclaimed when Jenkins and Cassandra stumbled through the door. "What the heck is that?"

Cassandra proudly held up the stuffed unicorn that was almost as big as she was. It was white with a pink bridle and saddle, gold hooves and horn. "This is Arthur! Jenkins won him for me. Isn't he precious?"

When Eve cast her questioning glare towards Jenkins, he just shrugged. As soon as Cassandra saw the gigantic creature, she knew that that was the one she wanted. So, since he loved her, he made sure that they left the carnival with it, even if it took him thirty tries at knocking down the bottles. The childlike joy that emanated from her had been worth every second.

"Are you sure it's not a girl with all that pink?" Eve teased.

"Nope. Arthur is a boy. Boys can wear pink, too. I'm putting him in my room right now."

After Cassandra left with her prize, Eve looked at Jenkins again. "And how much did Arthur cost?"

"About fifty dollars," Jenkins answered with a silly grin on his face, gazing towards the annex door that Cassandra has just passed through. "But it was worth every penny."

* * *

 _ **Jenkins is FINALLY loosening up some! Yay!**_

 _ **If you'd like to follow "Cassandra's" Instagram account for this story, you'll find it at ladyoftheknightjc.  
**_

 _ **THANK YOU to all of those reviewers with accounts that I can't properly message! lol I appreciate all of you taking a moment to leave me your thoughts!** _


End file.
